


Maybe It's All We Have

by sooyeollie



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Blindness, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Muteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-08-07 20:07:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 47,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16415090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sooyeollie/pseuds/sooyeollie
Summary: Do Kyungsoo is a judo athlete who lost his vision. Park Chanyeol is a music producer who uses his music to voice out his unspeakable words.Through some connections they meet each other. They keep meeting each other despite the fact that Kyungsoo can't see nor hear Chanyeol. And Chanyeol always tries his best.





	1. Hello

**Author's Note:**

> This fic will be slightly sns au on twitter - it'll show Chanyeol's private twitter as the story goes. See it on my [ twitter](https://twitter.com/_imagines_BYE/status/1057460485769986049?s=19)

**From: Kim JD**  
Hyunggg! Hyungie!!! I have no class today, I'll be there :) can I bring Baek too?

Minseok smiles at his younger brother's text message, at least one of them is available to meet him. Unlike his other younger brothers who are always too busy for him - Junmyeon who is always busy having meetings for his company, Suho ent. and Jongin who is always busy dancing for Suho ent. artists' stages.

"Sure. You can even bring Chanyeol, he never met Soo." he types before clicking 'send'

Minseok quickly walks over to Kyungsoo's room and pulls out a set of outfit from Kyungsoo's closet.  
"Soo, get dressed, we're going out!" he says as he places the outfit at the edge of the bed.

Kyungsoo slowly gets up from his bed, he didn't even bother to protest because he knows his coach won't take no as an answer once he pulls out an outfit for him. And he doesn't have any excuse either to pass this opportunity of going out, he has no judo practice for the rest of the week and he has been sleeping all day. He takes a quick shower and lazily puts on his clothes, not bothering to do anything with his hair, Minseok would fix it for him anyways.

"Looking good, Soo. Now just a little bit of fixing here and you're set." Minseok grabs an adequate amount of hair gel and put it on Kyungsoo's hair while styling it up.

"Hyung, why?"

"Soo, I see your sweaty hairstyle every day, I want you to look decent for once. Plus we're meeting Jongdae and Baekhyun today." Minseok has a smirk on his lips, Kyungsoo would throw him to the ground if he could see Minseok's expression.

"Hyung, I don't like Baekhyun like that! He's cute and adorable, yes. But I admire him because of his music." Kyungsoo explains for the who-knows how many times.

Minseok pats Kyungsoo's head, "It's alright if you like him like that."

"What? Judo para-athlete is dating the hottest idol in South Korea? Sounds unrealistic, hyung."

"What do you mean? You're just as known as he is in this country." Minseok lets out a loud laugh before landing his arm on Kyungsoo's shoulder as they both begin to walk outside, "Wait.. How do you even know he's the hottest? You've never seen him."

"His voice kinda gives me that vibe, hyung. You don't have to see to know Byun Baekhyun is hot." Kyungsoo blurts it out without thinking much.

Minseok just hums at his statement.

"Wait, never tell him that! His ego will reach the sky."

Minseok laughs again, "You're whipped for Baekhyun, but not until you meet Chanyeol."

"Chanyeol? Who's Chanyeol?"

"You'll know."

Before Kyungsoo can ask him further, Minseok tells him to enter the car.

Chanyeol.  
Minseok mentioned that name several times before. Now Kyungsoo is trying to recall everything about Chanyeol that Minseok had mentioned, but his memory isn't as strong as his body. Of course Kyungsoo fails at his attempt to remember the said man.

 

*

 

"Hyung!" both Jongdae and Baekhyun shout from afar. Kyungsoo has clearly recognized both of these voices as Minseok always brings him to meet them after discovering his fan crush on Baekhyun. Kyungsoo loves Jongdae as well, he's loud, funny, and dramatic - Jongdae is a theater major for a reason. Both of these people entertain him if not annoying him to his core.

"My biggest fan, Do Kyungsoo!" Baekhyun pulls Kyungsoo into a tight hug, Kyungsoo can barely breath.

Kyungsoo slowly lifts up his hands to hug Baekhyun back, "Baekhyun.." he mutters in his lowest tone.

Baekhyun knows exactly what this means. He needs to loosen his hug if he doesn't want to have any bones broken by Kyungsoo, "I just missed you so much, my baby."

Jongdae and Minseok giggle, but it left the other person standing there confused. Jongdae proceeds to hug Kyungsoo while saying quietly, "You look great, Soo."

As he lets go, Jongdae remembers the presence of his other friend, "Ah yes, this is Chanyeol." Jongdae said, pulling Kyungsoo's hand toward the said man.

Chanyeol extends his hand and shakes Kyungsoo's hand.

"Oh, hi. I'm Do Kyungsoo." Kyungsoo keeps his hand there waiting for a response, but only getting a nod which he can't see.

"He can't talk, Soo." Jongdae explains.

"Ah," Kyungsoo nodding his head, his smile grows bigger. "Me too," he pauses before realizing that's not what he meant. "I mean, I have my issue too if you haven't seen it, because I can't see it. I'm blind." he says jokingly.

Chanyeol just lets out a quiet laugh.

Minseok shakes his head, "I knew I shouldn't have let you met Junmyeon that one time. His lame jokes is rubbing off of you."

"What do you mean hyung? It's probably because of you, your jokes are just as lame." Chanyeol signs before receiving a slap on his arm.

Kyungsoo just laughs even though he knows nothing about what's being said, but knowing Minseok and what he just heard, he guesses some beating must be taken place. What Kyungsoo couldn't guess was how Chanyeol shyly glanced at Kyungsoo when he laughed.

 

They went to a cafe and chose the very corner table. They didn't want to cause a commotion because of Baekhyun's presence. Like Kyungsoo said, he's the hottest idol in South Korea right now.

Jongdae and Minseok are catching up with each other, giving updates about each other and their other two brothers, so Kyungsoo has to engage in a conversation with Baekhyun and Chanyeol.

"Oh, did I tell you that Chanyeol is a music producer in our company Suho ent?" Baekhyun suddenly says before looking up from his phone.

Kyungsoo's eyes widen in surprise, he tries to face Chanyeol but failed. Chanyeol would definitely blame his reflex for his action. He reaches out to touch Kyungsoo's hand briefly to let him know he's sitting right beside Kyungsoo. As if an electric shock, Kyungsoo was frozen for a mere seconds before Chanyeol quickly pulls his hand away and takes out his phone, clicking some stuff on it before a monotone voice was heard, "I'm sorry. Reflex."

Kyungsoo chuckles, he now finds Chanyeol adorable and that monotone voice just made him even more adorable to Kyungsoo. The two are not aware that the other three people are staring at them. Kyungsoo just shrugs off the sudden silence while Chanyeol looks down at his lap.

"So you produce Baekhyun's music?" he asks Chanyeol, now facing the right direction.

Chanyeol just nods, he forgot that Kyungsoo can't see him.

"He does, Soo. He produced most of it, including your favorite track, I think he wrote it and produced it" Minseok answers, still staring at the two guys. Maybe Minseok has found another subject to tease Kyungsoo with.

"You wrote Been Through?" there is a pause. "You're LOEY?"

Chanyeol clicks on his phone and the same monotone voice comes, "Yes, I did and yes, I'm LOEY, it's my producer name."

"Hyung, you didn't tell me LOEY is Chanyeol, the one you mentioned when we were about to meet these two idiots." Kyungsoo said referring to Jongdae and Baekhyun, the loudest bunch he knows and would get scolded for being too loud during his judo practice or competition.

"Well yea, it slipped my mind. Now you know and you finally meet your favorite music producer and songwriter." Minseok grins as he sips his milkshake. He wants to say something else, but he retreats himself.

"Been Through is your favorite track?" Baekhyun asks with a pure surprise. "Woah, didn't think you'd be the type."

Kyungsoo takes a sip of his drink, "Well, the lyrics are amazing. I love it. And your voice is decent too, Baekhyun." his voice suddenly getting quiet and Chanyeol just stares at him with an unreadable emotion, Chanyeol knows he can stare at Kyungsoo for as long as he want and he won't get caught by the subject of his stares. But the other three are still around, so he looks away.

They spend a few more hours in that cafe, mostly listening to Baekhyun and Jongdae joking around, roasting each other, being dramatic, and teasing Kyungsoo's crush on Baekhyun - Chanyeol just smiled at that part. Kyungsoo even got the chance to talk with Chanyeol about music. What are the odds that their current favorite music is the same song. They talked even more with each other, almost ignoring the other three - Baekhyun even joked that Chanyeol is stealing his baby, which Chanyeol just dismissed shyly.

Before they part ways, Kyungsoo is already crushed in a tight hug from Baekhyun and a more gentle hug from Jongdae.

"Chanyeol, you can hug me, I can't exactly see or hear it if you say goodbye without making physical contact with me." Kyungsoo smiles softly, looking at the direction which he thought is where Chanyeol is.

Minseok's eyes widen at that statement. He never thought he'd hear Kyungsoo says something like that to someone he just met.

Chanyeol bites his lower lip as he steps closer to the younger, he carefully wraps his big arms around Kyungsoo treating it as if he's fragile.

"Hey, I'm an athlete, a little tighter won't hurt." Kyungsoo mumbles to Chanyeol's chest.

Chanyeol lets out a quiet laugh which Kyungsoo can only hear as breathing noise because of their proximity.  
Chanyeol hugs him tighter and Kyungsoo returns the action. They didn't realize that they hug each other too long for two people who just met. Jongdae, Baekhyun, and Minseok must be sharing some looks now but Chanyeol chose to ignore it.

 

*

 

Kyungsoo lays down on his bed, eyes directed to the ceiling with his legs on the wall. He keeps repeating what happens today, he feels like he was a different person. He never uttered so much words in a day. There's just something about Chanyeol that made him want to speak so much, maybe it's because he can't hear nor see Chanyeol so he did it to fill in the silence between them. Or he was just nervous about meeting someone new that he started blabbering. He tosses and turns on his bed, he's not exactly sure why he thinks too much about it, it's not like he's going to meet Chanyeol again.

That night, Kyungsoo admits to himself that he always admires Chanyeol without even realizing it. He thought that maybe his admiration for Baekhyun is mostly directed to Chanyeol - he just didn't know Chanyeol yet. He has always been a fan of Baekhyun's music, mostly the ones that are composed by LOEY. So maybe, it's LOEY who is the true subject of his admiration.

After some more thinking, Kyungsoo remembers that he also heard stories about Chanyeol from Minseok. He had told Kyungsoo that Chanyeol is just a taller version of Jongdae and Baekhyun. He knew there's more about Chanyeol that Minseok told him, but he can't put a finger on it. He knows it's not about Chanyeol being LOEY. He closes his eyes, trying to concentrate and digs through his memories, but he fails.

At least he knows something now.  
LOEY.  
He has finally met the man.


	2. Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic will be slightly sns au on twitter - it'll show Chanyeol's private twitter as the story goes. See it on my [ twitter](https://twitter.com/_imagines_BYE/status/1057460485769986049?s=19)

A few days has passed and the thought of Chanyeol hasn't exactly left Kyungsoo's mind. He would mostly thinks about him at night before going to bed. But who doesn't have random thoughts resurfacing when they're about to go to sleep?    
There are times when he almost asks Minseok about Chanyeol, but he didn't. He doesn't want to look like he's too interested in knowing who Chanyeol is, even when it's the truth. However, Kyungsoo still tries to subtly talk about the subject of his curiosity.   
  
"Hyung, you said that you all are childhood friends with Baekhyun?"   
  
Minseok just hums as he continues his preparation, wrapping his fingers with tapes.    
  
"How about Chanyeol? Is he also a childhood friend?"   
  
Minseok looks up from his fingers, he knows the younger so well, but he pretends not to know his interest in the man in question. "He's not. I know him through Jongdae and Baekhyun. The three met in college, all have different majors. Baekhyun was a vocal major, Chanyeol was in music composing. It didn't last long though, after a year Baekhyun and Chanyeol dropped out from college to join Junmyeon's company. Only Jongdae who continues to pursue his degree. As you know, they remain best friends."   
  
Kyungsoo hums. He gains a piece of Chanyeol's story now, but it still doesn't click. He puts his thought about Chanyeol to the side as he begins his training with Minseok.

  
  
  


*

  
  


  
Kyungsoo pressed the button of his phone for a long time before speaking to it - he's actually whispering. Even though there's a thick wall separating him from his coach and roommate, Minseok, he's still afraid that the other would be able to hear him.    
  
"Search for Park Chanyeol"   
  
After a few seconds, his phone displayed a bunch of results but he can't exactly read any of it. It result probably shows a thousand results of Park Chanyeols from all over Korea.    
  
"Search for LOEY" he tries again.    
  
"LOEY is a music producer and songwriter from Suho entertainment based in South Korea. Most of his works have topped the chart in many music streaming platform such as Melon and Spotify."   
  
There's nothing new that Kyungsoo has learned from this. Obviously searching for Park Chanyeol is no help since he's not known with that name publicly, but there isn't much information about LOEY either.    
  
Kyungsoo sighs, still not giving up, "Search for LOEY social medias"   
  
"Here are the results for LOEY social media."   
  
Kyungsoo can only guess that it will direct him to different social media platforms which he doesn't even own, so he clicks randomly. He doesn't know exactly what he expects, so he clicks randomly again.    
It plays something. Music. What is it?    
  
"Hyung?" Kyungsoo gives up, so he goes to Minseok hesitantly. He didn't want anyone to catch his interest in Chanyeol, but if anyone in this world has to know about it, then it has to be his Minseok.   
  
"Soo? I'm in the living room." Minseok scoots over to make room for Kyungsoo.    
  
Kyungsoo sits down and shows Minseok his phone, "What's this hyung? Why's there music playing?"   
  
Minseok takes the phone and clicking on it, "Ah, it's Chanyeol's soundcloud page." Minseok continues with an explanation of what is a soundcloud page, he even downloaded the app for Kyungsoo, made an account and followed Chanyeol on it. He taught Kyungsoo how it works and all the necessary stuff. He didn't even question Kyungsoo about what made him end up in Chanyeol's soundcloud.    
  
Kyungsoo spent the night listening to Chanyeol's stuff on soundcloud. Sometimes Baekhyun's voice would be there, or some other people's voices that he doesn't recognize. There's one particular voice that caught his attention, he found it after a lot of scrolling down through the page. He likes that voice, but he doesn't know who it belongs to. He'll try to ask Baekhyun or Jongdae later - after he figures out a way to subtly ask about it. 

  
  
  


*

  
  


  
The term 'history repeats itself' has never been more true for Kyungsoo.   
Minseok is once again invites himself to Kyungsoo's room and pulls an outfit for him.   
  
"Get dressed, we're going out!"  
  
"Hyung!"  
  
"Chanyeol would be there." Minseok says as he exits the room. “Jong-” Kyungsoo doesn't hear the rest of Minseok's words.   
  
Kyungsoo never gets ready so fast in his life. _Calm down, Kyungsoo._   
Minseok enters the room, ready to fix Kyungsoo's hair, but Kyungsoo already has his hair fixed.  
  
"Wow Kyungsoo, looking good. Who you tryna' impress?"  
  
"What are you talking about, hyung?"  
  
"You don't need to answer that, I know."  
  
"Hyung, I don't like Baekhyun like that."  
  
"Do Kyungsoo, I know by now that you're not interested in Baekhyun like that. But maybe his friend?"  
  
"Wha-what?” Kyungsoo protests, but he's too tired to argue. “Whatever hyung. Let's just go." Kyungsoo walks out of the room.   
  
Minseok trails behind, "That excited to meet him huh?"  
  
"HYUNG!"  
  
"Fine, let's go!" Minseok grabs his keys before they both leave the apartment.

  
  


  
Kyungsoo clings to Minseok as they walk towards the restaurant where they'll be meeting the others - Kyungsoo is still not sure who would be there. He didn't bother to ask Minseok, he doesn't want to be teased again, it'll make his nonexistent feelings seem so real.   
  
"Don't worry, Soo. You're alright." Minseok says softly.   
  
Kyungsoo just hums, pretending like he doesn't care but Minseok knows him too well, even better than Kyungsoo himself sometimes.   
  
"Baby!"   
  
"Soo!"   
  
Kyungsoo reaches out to hug Baekhyun quickly before turning to Jongdae. He wants to find out if Chanyeol is here but he doesn't want to say anything and make it obvious.   
  
As if knowing what's inside his head, Minseok greets Chanyeol. "Chanyeol, you came."    
  
He's here. He has to play it cool.    
"Ah, Chan.." he stutters, his attempt to play it cool definitely fails. "Chanyeol, you're here." Yes Do Kyungsoo, you definitely nailed it. He wants to face palm himself right at this moment.   
  
After a few seconds passed, Chanyeol steps closer and wraps his arms around Kyungsoo. It didn't take long for Kyungsoo to wrap his arms around Chanyeol's waist.    
  
Baekhyun taps his foot and the two of them realize that they've been hugging for too long,  "Soo-yah. My baby, you don't love me anymore?"   
  
Kyungsoo lets out a nervous chuckle, slapping Baekhyun's arm. He looks down immediately, trying to hide his reddening face.    
  
Minseok manages to make Kyungsoo sits between him and Chanyeol while Baekhyun and Jongdae sit across from them.   
  
Kyungsoo has learned to live independently without his vision. He can walk without bumping into anything in his apartment or his training center, he can eat with his chopsticks just fine, he even cooks sometimes - though he still needs someone to be around just in case he puts the wrong ingredients or accidentally burn something, but somehow he forgets to do all this things right in this moment.   
  
He missed his food a few times, he missed his straw when he's about to drink. He just wants to be swallowed to the center of the earth right now. He keeps telling himself that it will be fine, just be cool.    
  
Kyungsoo tries again and this time he gets it all right. He didn't miss the food nor the straw to drink. He feels satisfied.    
  
"How's practice?" a monotone voice was played from Chanyeol's device.    
  
Kyungsoo stays quiet, he thinks he's talking to Baekhyun or maybe Jongdae.   
  
"Soo-yah, he's asking you." Baekhyun says while chewing his food. Kyungsoo used to hit Baekhyun for talking like that, but now he has no time to beat anyone up.    
  
"Sorry, Chanyeol. I didn't know. I mean, all of us here kinda practice for something." Kyungsoo nervously laughs, he hopes the older isn't offended or worse, finds Kyungsoo stupid.    
  
"It's okay." the device speaks again.    
  
"Uh well, to answer your question," Kyungsoo rubs the back of his neck. "Minseok hyung here is giving me a hard time. My whole body is sore almost everyday."   
  
"Are you trying to get Chanyeol to give you a free massage?" Jongdae blurts out in the same manner as Baekhyun earlier.   
  
"What?” Kyungsoo almost chokes on his food. “I'm not. I'm sorry, Chanyeol, they're idiots.. which you probably know already."   
  
Both Chanyeol and Kyungsoo continue to talk to each other. Talking about random stuff from movies to the latest songs to how the Music Industry and Sport industry work.    
  
"Do Kyungsoo, look at you dropping our asses for Chanyeol." Baekhyun says before they say their goodbyes.    
  
"Shut up, Byun."    
  
"Now we're back to last names again? No pet names? Is that how it is now?" Baekhyun says dramatically. Sometimes Kyungsoo wonders if Baekhyun has been joining Jongdae's classes. "Park Chanyeol, I'm gonna hunt you down. You've stolen my prized possession."   
  
"Shut up, babe." Kyungsoo pulls Baekhyun into a tight hug before kissing his cheek.    
  
“That's what I'm talking about. You better call me babe for the rest of your life.” Baekhyun says, obviously grinning so wide the corner of his lips could reach his ears, kissing Kyungsoo's cheek quickly.

“Don't push it, Baekhyun.” Kyungsoo says, body ready to attack the said man. Kyungsoo's face soften as he turns to Chanyeol. "See you soon, Chanyeol." Kyungsoo says, hugging Chanyeol.   
  
Chanyeol nods, patting Kyungsoo's back twice before letting go of the hug.    
  
"So you're planning to see each other again now? Kyungsoo-yah!"   
  
"Let's go, hyung!" Kyungsoo reaching out to grab Minseok's hand.    
  
"Soo baby!"   
  
Kyungsoo just gives Baekhyun his middle finger in response.    
  


  
  
  


The fatigue from socializing is now catching up to Kyungsoo. He throws himself on the bed, not even bothering to change his clothes. He closes his eyes to sleep for a few minutes before preparing for bedtime. Suddenly his phone buzzes loudly beside him, with his eyes closed he picks up the phone, not even caring about who's on the other line.    
  
"Hi baby!!"   
  
Kyungsoo knows immediately who is on the other line of the phone, "What is it Baekhyun?"   
  
Baekhyun is silent for a mere second and he could feel that the older is pouting, "You're no longer calling me babe. Why? What did I do wrong, baby? Did you find someone better?"   
  
"Baekhyun stop spluttering bullshit." Kyungsoo says flatly but still with a hint of laugh.    
  
"I knew it. You found someone better, it's him, isn't it? It's that tall lanky guy with big ears, who looks like a big guy but is a baby boy."    
  
"Chanyeol?"    
  
Baekhyun laughs out loud, "I didn't say any name, and the fact that you could identify him after only meeting him twice only means that you've been thinking about him."   
  
"Baekhyun, I'm only close with you, Jongdae, and Minseok hyung. The four of us are not exactly tall, so who else could you mean other than Chanyeol?"   
  
Baekhyun sighs to the phone, "I thought you were thinking about him, so maybe you'd thank me for something."   
  
"What did you do this time, Byun?"   
  
"Um.. I.."   
  
"Byun."   
  
Baekhyun takes a deep breathe as if he's going to enter a rap verse in one of his songs, "I gave your number to Chanyeol, since you two are subtly planning to see each other again, but I figured you two haven't exchanged numbers, so I thought giving one of you the other's number would help. I was working with Chanyeol after we went back and he was completely distracted, he was never distracted when we work on music, so I thought he might be thinking about you. So I just sent him your contact details." Baekhyun stops and gasps for air.    
  
"Byun Baekhyun!!"   
  
"Good night Kyungsoo. I hope he texts you soon." with that Baekhyun hangs up the phone.    
  


  
  


  
Kyungsoo is too tired to deal with Baekhyun's antics, so he leaves his phone on his ear. Until another loud buzz comes again and he regrets not removing the object from his ear earlier.    
  
"What?" Kyungsoo says aggressively.   
  
"Soo,"   
  
"Jongdae?"   
  
"Please don't be mad at Baekhyun, we just thought giving Chanyeol your number would be great."   
  
"Huh?"   
  
"Okay.. You didn't see it obviously but.."   
Jongdae makes a dramatic pause. "If there's a human version of the heart eyes emoji, then Chanyeol is the one. That's literally him when you two were busy in your own little world."   
  
"Jongdae, I like you. So please don't pull a Byun Baekhyun." Kyungsoo keeps his eyes shut, his brain doesn't want to think but his ears want to keep listening to anything about Chanyeol.   
  
"Soo, I know it's not usual, but I can see how you two enjoyed each other's company and how he took the initiative to take care of you."   
  
"Huh?"   
  
"Tell me Kyungsoo, what do you think of someone who turns the plate for you so you could get the right food on your chopsticks?"   
  
Kyungsoo hums.    
  
"How about someone who turns your drink so you could easily put the straw in your mouth and drink?"   
  
"Or.. Or someone who pulls the bowl of hot soup away from you so you wouldn't spill it by accident? Or someone who pushes the tissue nearer to you when you need one?"   
  
Kyungsoo shoots his eyes open, "Wha-what?"   
  
"Well that's Park Chanyeol for you, Do Kyungsoo. Think about it."   
  
"What do you mean?" Kyungsoo thinks back to a few hours ago. So, Chanyeol had been helping him out, that's why it was a smooth dinner for him after messing up a few times.

“Night Kyungsoo. Let me know if you need anything or just want to talk about Chanyeol.”

“Jongdae..”   
  
Jongdae hangs up the phone without giving Kyungsoo a chance to ask further. It leaves Kyungsoo to think about what Jongdae said.  _ "Think about it." _ as if Kyungsoo hasn't thought about Chanyeol for the last few days.   
  
Kyungsoo decides that he would just go to sleep without even changing his clothes, but his sleepiness has gone away, so he gets up from his bed and change into his pajamas. While changing his clothes, he keeps checking his phone, asking siri if there's anything new. Is he waiting for a certain someone to text him? No, he's definitely not. 

  
  


*

  
  
  
"Do Kyungsoo!" Minseok calls out from the center of the court, hands on his waist, stretching his legs.   
  
"Just a moment, hyung!" Kyungsoo says once again before quickly putting his phone back in his duffle bag.   
  
"Soo, you've been distracted lately. Since when do you care so much about what's going on in your phone?" Minseok just stares at the younger.    
  
"Nothing, hyung. Let's get to it, shall we?"    
  
Minseok doesn't ask any further and just begins the training.    
  
It's always the same every day. Ever since that night when he had phone calls with Baekhyun and Jongdae, he keeps on checking his phone regularly. Nothing. It's just the regular notifications from his manager, reminding him about his upcoming competition.   
  
Kyungsoo doesn't even realize it but he's been sulking for days. He's been waiting for something that isn't even promised. What if it's just Baekhyun's way to tease him? What if he didn't actually give Chanyeol his number?    
  
That day Kyungsoo decided that he would turn off his phone for the rest of the week to focus on his training. He'll just invest his energy in something more important than waiting around for a text message.


	3. Phone

Minseok barges in to Kyungsoo's room that night, "Do Kyungsoo! Why didn't you answer your phone?"  
  
Kyungsoo just continues to bury his head on the pillow, this weekend would be his days off before training like crazy again. He doesn't want to check his phone either, he doesn't want to check if there's any new messages from that certain someone, but he needs to contact his parents - he hasn't been in touch with them for a while.  
  
"Soo!" Minseok pulls the pillow from below Kyungsoo's face and Kyungsoo's head drops to the mattress abruptly.  
  
"What hyung?" he groans, stretching his body, kicking his legs to the air, eyes still shut.  
  
Minseok pushes Kyungsoo to make room for him, Kyungsoo lazily rolls over, "Where's your phone?"  
  
Kyungsoo just points at the drawer of his bedside table. He's too lazy to deal with his phone right now and why does his hyung suddenly curious about it?  
  
"You've been turning it off this whole time?" Minseok says after tapping on the screen, but nothing comes out. Kyungsoo just sighs, he doesn't want to admit the real reason he's shutting down his phone. He doesn't want to deal with his daily disappointment with no notification from certain someone. "Why?" Minseok asks again when he notices the younger isn't answering.  
  
Kyungsoo slightly turns his head, so he could say something, "Just wanna focus on training, hyung." he mumbles to the mattress.  
  
"Well yea, you were kinda distracted with your phone lately,” Minseok thought it's the phone that distracted Kyungsoo, but Kyungsoo actually used judo to distract him from the phone. “Well Baekhyun has been calling me lately, asking about you. Don't know why. He or someone else probably sent you an important message," Minseok pauses as he clicks on Kyungsoo's phone. Suddenly Kyungsoo's phone rings continuously. "Wow that's a lot of messages."  
  
Kyungsoo looks up from the mattress immediately. He lets himself wishes for the impossible for a second, but he thinks again, it's probably just Jongdae and Baekhyun. He puts his head back on the mattress.  
  
"Oh there's an update too. On Chanyeol's soundcloud."  
  
Kyungsoo quickly snatches his phone from Minseok's hands. _Can you be more obvious, Kyungsoo?_  
  
Minseok giggles before leaving the room, “Right, my job is done.”

  
  
After the door clicks shut, Kyungsoo pressed the button on his phone, "[궁금해 by LOEY](https://soundcloud.com/realpcysc/cnkwyffik7vm)" his siri reads.  
  
A funny sound starts playing, it almost sounds like a soundtrack to one of Disney's animation movies. Then a voice starts singing, Kyungsoo can't recognize the voice but the song sounds cute. The lyrics though, Kyungsoo can relate.  
  
_"I trusted my phone to ring today but as expected, it's the same as yesterday."_  
  
Kyungsoo did relate to it for the last few days, but not today. His phone has been ringing and letting him know that he has many notifications to check. But is it from the right person?  
  
Kyungsoo listens to siri reading his incoming text messages one by one. He was right, it's mostly from Baekhyun and Jongdae, some from Minseok asking him if he wants food or anything, but there's something that catches his attention.

  
  
"New incoming messages from unknown number, xxx-xxx-xxx"  
  
"Hi Kyungsoo. It's Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol. _Smiley_ _face emoji._ We met a few days ago. Um.. Baekhyun gave me your number, I hope you don't mind."  
  
"Thank you for liking Been Through. I'm happy you like it. _Smiley face emoji_."  
  
"Good morning Kyungsoo, how are you today? Do you have training session today? _Smiley face emoji._ ”

“How's training today? Is Minseok hyung giving you a hard time? Haha _Laughing emoji._ ”

“Kyungsoo, sorry I probably disturbed you. I hope you train well. I'll be looking forward for your next competition. Fighting!”

“Am I texting the right number? Is this Do Kyungsoo?”

“If I sent these messages to the wrong number then I'm so sorry. Have a good day. _Smiley face emoji._ ”

“Baekhyun said it's the right number. Kyungsoo?”

“Just wanna text you one last time. Good night Kyungsoo. I hope we'll see each other soon.”

 

 _One last time?_ No, no, Kyungsoo doesn't want that. So he quickly taps on the voice recorder button and speaks.

“Hi Chanyeol. I'm so sorry I didn't reply earlier, I had my phone off for days. Baekhyun told me that he gave you my number but you never texted so I thought you didn't-” _what is he talking about?_ He swipes his finger to the side and discards the recording.

He tries again, even sitting up to make his voice sounds clearer. He tried different pitch, lower and higher. None of it sounds good to his ears. He takes a deep breath before clearing his throat. He presses on the button again.

“Hi Chanyeol, it's Kyungsoo. I'm so sorry I didn't reply earlier. I had my phone off for days. Since you asked, I've been training well and Minseok hyung did not give me a hard time like before, it's all good. How are you over there? Is Baekhyun giving you a hard time? Is he acting like a diva? If he does, you should just smack his head,” Kyungsoo laughs. “Anyways, I hope to see you soon too. Have a good day, Chanyeol.”

 

A minute passes since Kyungsoo lets go of his thumb and the voice message is sent. Two minutes passes and he starts to get worried.

Three minutes. Still no reply.

Five. Nothing.

Kyungsoo is now asking siri if his voice message is delivered and it is.

Seven minutes. Still nothing.

 

Now, the lyrics from LOEY'S new song is ringing in his head.

_“I'm anxious, biting on my nails the whole day. Maybe I made you uncomfortable.”_

_“Am I just being impatient or am I just not good enough?”_

_“I can't fall asleep again because of you.”_

Kyungsoo wonders if Chanyeol can see his future, because how can he describe Kyungsoo's feelings right now?

 

Twelve minutes passed and Kyungsoo just sets his phone on his bedside table. He's considering of turning it back off. He doesn't want to get his hopes too high again. He closes his eyes, slowly reaching a state of unconsciousness.

 

_Ding!_

His phone rings.

 

This is the second time Kyungsoo snatches his phone in a lightning speed today. His palm is sweating, he's nervous and curious. Is the reply from the person he's been waiting for? Or it's just his Baekhyun?

“New incoming message,” _please, please, please, let it be Chanyeol._ “from Chanyeol.” Kyungsoo exhales heavily, he didn't even realize he was holding his breath. _Thank God!_

“Hi Kyungsoo, I'm so happy I got the right number and you finally replied. I'm doing well, been working on new songs for Baekhyun, I hope you'll like it as much as you like his other songs composed by me. _Big smiley face emoji._ ”

 

_Ding!_

Another message.

 

“Are you busy tomorrow? Maybe we can meet up and I don't know, do something together. Drink coffee or tea or whatever you want or eat something. I hope you're alright with it. _Smiley face emoji._ ”

Kyungsoo closes his eyes. Is this happening? He only expected one reply but he got two? What did he do to deserve this? Maybe he should listen to his coach more, everything seems to work smoothly whenever he does it.

“Sure Chanyeol, let's meet up tomorrow afternoon. It's my day off. Send me the location and I'll meet you there.” Kyungsoo replies almost too quickly and sounds too excited.

“Thank you, Kyungsoo. I'll pick you up tomorrow at 11.30 and we can have lunch together.” Chanyeol's reply says.

Kyungsoo shuts his eyes, hands covering them.  He tries to compose himself, why is he acting like this. It's just Chanyeol, he barely knew the guy. He sits up straight, maybe it'll make him to think straight as well, “But we live in opposite sides of the city, I can meet you there, I'll go with a taxi or ask Minseok hyung to drive me.”

“No Kyungsoo, it's alright. I'll pick you up, just send me your address.”

 _Fine._ Kyungsoo thinks, he supposed there's no point in rejecting the offer. He is kinda glad that Chanyeol insisted. He sends Chanyeol his address and he can't believe that Chanyeol is willing drive across the city to pick him up.

“I'll see you tomorrow, Kyungsoo. _Smiley face emoji._ Good night! Sweet dreams.”

“Good night, Chanyeol.”

 

_“I'm curious about how you view the world._

_And how I look in it.”_

Maybe tomorrow Kyungsoo will find out about that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you noticed the link to the song :) there will more songs in the future chapters! Hope you enjoy the story so far. If you want to check the full lyrics and translation, you can search it on Youtube - Curious by Chanyeol, but make sure you stream it on his official soundcloud as well :)


	4. Meet

"Hyung!!"

"What?" Minseok turns his eyes from the TV show he's watching and looks at Kyungsoo.

"Help me pick an outfit."

"Where are you going?" he stares at Kyungsoo in confusion.

"I'm going out. Outside, I mean."

"Alone?" this is so unlike Kyungsoo, he thought. The younger never goes out voluntary unless Minseok drags him to accompany him.

Kyungsoo nods.

Minseok still stares at him in confusion, "Why don't you just wear your sweatshirt and sweatpants then?"

Kyungsoo just rubs the back of his neck and bites his lower lip, "Hyung, just help me?"

"I can't exactly pick an outfit if I don't know the occasion, Soo." Minseok says, getting up from the couch and heads to Kyungsoo's room. "Is it a date with Chanyeol?"

"Huh? How do you know?"

Minseok just shakes his head, without answering the younger, he knows he'll listen to Kyungsoo blabbering for the next few seconds. He is now thinking of what kind of outfit he'd pick for his athlete and flatmate who is already like his own younger brother.

"I mean it's not a date. We're just two dudes hanging out. I don't know why I gave you the impression that it's a date. We barely know each other. I just-"

Minseok nods in understanding, “So you haven't heard?” he says, stopping Kyungsoo from saying any more words.

“Huh?” why do the Kims like to make him confused, saying things without explaining further.

“Oh yea, even if you heard you wouldn't know the lyrics.” Minseok continues.

“Hyung what are you talking about? I need to get ready and I need your help, and this isn't helping.” Kyungsoo drops his shoulders in frustration, stalking back to his room.

“Soo, wait!” Minseok follows Kyungsoo to his room, eyes scanning the room. “Where's your phone?”

 

Kyungsoo takes it from his pocket, handing it to Minseok before throwing himself to the bed, he's tired of asking Minseok what's going on, so he might as well just take a 5-minutes nap.

“Here, I'm going to read you the lyrics.” Minseok sits at the edge of Kyungsoo's bed, hand patting Kyungsoo's legs.

The sound of a piano starts to play. After about 10 seconds Minseok begins to read the lyrics,

[ “...I send a text to the pretty you. Hi, did you sleep well? Do you maybe have time today? Why don't we go for a walk today or a trip somewhere? I like it, what do you think?” ](https://soundcloud.com/realpcysc/ew1ydpleghgc)

 

As the song comes to an end, Kyungsoo puts his elbow to support his body as he faces Minseok's back, “Hyung, it's just a song. It has nothing to do with me.”

Minseok shrugs, getting up from the bed, “Well, must be pure coincidence then. You're going out with Chanyeol today and he uploaded a song about going out with someone on the same day. Mind blowing coincidence, Soo.” he says as he searches  through Kyungsoo's closet again, picking up an outfit and laying it on the spot he sat on earlier. “Still sounds like a date to me.”

Kyungsoo refuses to get his hopes up again, but he can't deny that his heart slightly wishes that it is indeed about him. Kyungsoo shakes his head, getting up from his bed, _what are you thinking, Kyungsoo! You don't like Chanyeol like that. You're just making friends today and that song isn't about you in the slightest._

 

After almost thirty minutes of getting ready, Kyungsoo has fifteen more minutes until Chanyeol picks him up. He bounces on his seat on the couch beside Minseok, he keeps running his hands on his thighs, a habit he does when he's nervous.

“Hey,” Minseok puts his hand on Kyungsoo's. “It's alright, you'll be fine. Just don't think too much about it. He'll like you just fine. Trust me on this, Soo.”

Kyungsoo doesn't say anything, he's too embarrassed to admit that Minseok has given the answer to his recent thought. _But I don't like him like that!_

  
  


*

  


  
"Hi Chanyeol." Kyungsoo smiles sweetly.

Chanyeol steps closer to Kyungsoo and tighten his grip on Kyungsoo's hand. Chanyeol then opens the door of his car for Kyungsoo, closes it, gets in the car, and drives away.

It was a quiet drive for the first few minutes, both of them are too embarrassed to say anything. Chanyeol starts to scan through the radio stations and stops at one when he hears Kyungsoo singing along.

It wasn't a long drive since Chanyeol has chosen a restaurant 14 minutes drive from Kyungsoo's place.

Kyungsoo opens the door by himself and he was about to use his white cane when Chanyeol grabs it from his hand, fold it back, and leave it in the car.

“Chanyeol, I don't know where we are and I need it.” hands searching for the object.

Chanyeol doesn't answer and just takes Kyungsoo's hand in his and walk towards the restaurant.

"Where's Baekhyun or Jongdae?" Kyungsoo asks as he's sitting down, he couldn't see how wide Chanyeol eyes turned.

Chanyeol rubs the back of his neck nervously before typing on his phone.

A monotone voice which Kyungsoo started to get familiar with was heard, "They're not here."

Kyungsoo grins.

"Did you expect them to be here?" Chanyeol asks with that same monotone voice from his phone.

"Actually no, I was just making sure if it's just the two of us." Kyungsoo answers as he accepts the menu book from the waitress. Kyungsoo might not see it, but Chanyeol didn't miss how red Kyungsoo's ears turn and he could feel that his ears are doing the same.

 

  
They spend their time talking with each other and enjoying their meals. Although their conversation was a bit slow because Chanyeol has to type out his replies, they both enjoy each other's company regardless. Kyungsoo is surprised at how much he can fill in the silence. Kyungsoo can't understand why or how but sometimes he could feel when Chanyeol is smiling, and he's trying his best to make Chanyeol smiles for the rest of their time together.

They left the restaurant and Chanyeol asks the younger if he wants to walk around the park nearby. Kyungsoo's mind is taking him back to that song,   _“Why don't we go for a walk today?” snap out of it, Kyungsoo, it has nothing to do with you._

“Sure,” Kyungsoo answers. “But we have to go back to your car and get my cane. I'm not familiar with this place and I don't wanna get lost."

Chanyeol takes Kyungsoo's hand and links it with his. He types something on his phone before the familiar monotone voice is heard, “You have my hand to hold. I won't lose you.”

Kyungsoo's heart begins to beat faster, this proximity with Chanyeol is new and it's unnecessary, this is supposed to be a regular hang out but why does Kyungsoo feel like it's a date. Kyungsoo shakes out his thought and looks down on the ground, holding Chanyeol’s hand slightly tighter. 

 

 

They didn't talk much because Chanyeol can't exactly say what he wants to say, he also didn't want to be distracted by his phone even if it's to reply to Kyungsoo. He would just stare at Kyungsoo whenever the latter talks.   
  
"It's so nice to breathe some air." Kyungsoo looks up at the older even though he can't see him.

Chanyeol just looks down at him, admiring, and gathers enough courage to pat the younger's head.

Kyungsoo takes a deep breathe, closing his eyes, becoming closer to Chanyeol as they walk.

They walk in silence until Kyungsoo asks, "Are you having a good time, Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol mouths an "I do." and squeezes the younger's hand.

"I'm glad. Me too."

  


  
*

 

  
  
"Chanyeol," Kyungsoo calls out right when Chanyeol is about to walk back to the elevator after walking Kyungsoo back to his apartment. 

"Are you not gonna hug me? I told you, right? How am I supposed to know if you said goodbye to me?"

Chanyeol's cheeks turn pink in embarrassment, he did squeeze Kyungsoo's hand before awkwardly patting the younger's arm earlier to let him know that he's going home. Chanyeol is grateful somehow that Kyungsoo can't see him right now or ever, so he doesn't need to hide all the blushes that the other causes him. Chanyeol steps closer and carefully wraps his arms around Kyungsoo before giving a tight hug.   
They hug longer than the previous meetings and Kyungsoo takes the time to breathe in Chanyeol's scent.

"You smell different today.." Kyungsoo mumbles into his chest. "I mean different from the first time we met. I like this one better.”

Chanyeol makes a mental note about it, he did wear some perfume before going out to see Kyungsoo. He's going to make sure he brings this perfume everywhere just in case he's meeting Kyungsoo again. Perhaps Chanyeol just found a way to make Kyungsoo identifies him. Chanyeol tightens the hug a little more before letting go.

"Good night, Chanyeol. Get home safe. Text me when you're home." Kyungsoo says before stepping inside to his apartment that he shares with Minseok.

 

  
  
*

  


  
"New incoming text message from Chanyeol. I got home safely. Sleep well, Kyungsoo. _Smiley face emoji_ ."   
  
Kyungsoo smiles before shutting his eyes and hold the voice recording button, "I'm glad. Thank you for today, Chanyeol. Sleep well. Smiley face emoji." he laughs before letting his finger go to send the voice message.   
  
Chanyeol was lying that night. He didn't go home, he went straight to his studio to write music. He was so inspired that he needs to get it done as quickly as possible.

 

 _"_ _Thank you for meeting me,_

 _I see you, always the same"_ Chanyeol wrote. 

  
_"When you’re glad to see me_   
_My heart flutters_   
_It’s like walking on a cloud_ _  
Like magic, I’m taking one more step to you_ "

 

That was the first song he wrote about someone real, someone who's not from his own imagination.

Chanyeol has stayed in the studio until dawn. He lost track of time and didn't even pay attention to it when he sends the audio of him playing the guitar to Kyungsoo. He can't say it to Kyungsoo, but he hopes his guitar can deliver the message - the lyrics he wrote to those guitar notes he played.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are two different songs in this chapter, I just link it to one because you'll find the other song in the future chapter (spoiler!)  
> I hope you enjoy this chapter! Don't forget to stream DMUMT later!!!


	5. Good Night

Ever since that "meet up", Chanyeol and Kyungsoo have been actively communicating with each other. Kyungsoo even figured out how to text Chanyeol, so Chanyeol doesn't have to play a voice message in the middle of his work. They also found a way to communicate well, they'd call each other and Chanyeol would have his tablet to voice out his reply to Kyungsoo.

Sometimes they would even lose track of time and talk until dawn. When it happens, Minseok would scold Kyungsoo during training and Chanyeol would be the subject of his co-worker's frustration, Zhang Yixing - they're currently working on Baekhyun's comeback so they need all the energy they could get.

"Chan, don't lose any more sleep please. We already have one regular sleepy guy," pointing at himself. "We don't need another one," Yixing plops himself to the couch while sipping his orange juice. "Though I'm glad you've been in a good mood lately, it brings all the amazing lyrics."

Chanyeol has a satisfied look on his face, he thought about the subject of his amazing lyrics and he badly wants to see him, but the guy has a tight schedule now.

What Yixing said is true. When he stays up to talk to Kyungsoo, he's very sleepy, yes, but his songwriting has been going so well. It's going so well that Baekhyun would never stop teasing him about it. He always tries to find out who is the subject of these beautiful lyrics and Baekhyun's curiosity finally has its answer during their lunch break.

Chanyeol receives a new message while he was chatting and eating with his co-workers - Yixing, Baekhyun, Jongin, and Sehun. He puts down his chopsticks and plays the voice message he received, he puts the speaker close to his ear, expecting it to be heard only by himself.  
But the volume is already in high level, enough for his friends to listen as well.

"Yeolie!" the sender's voice sounds so cheerful, like he had been waiting to send this message for a while.

"How's work today? I have a little break now, but Minseok hyung won't let me have another break for the rest of the day, well, you know competition is coming soon, so I'm sending you this now. I hope things go well for you at work. Take care of your health, Yeolie. Eat well, drink water, and don't lose any sleep. We'll talk again tomorrow, okay? Have a good day, Chanyeol."

The other four guys at the table stare at Chanyeol, they are all frozen especially Baekhyun. He knows that voice so well, he has received enough voice messages from that voice to recognize it immediately.

"Is that Kyungsoo? You've been talking with my baby Soo?"

Yixing, Jongin, and Sehun just stare at the two, they didn't know what's going on. Is Baekhyun's boyfriend cheating on him with Chanyeol?

"Kyungsoo hyung?" Jongin asks, trying to confirm if it's the same Kyungsoo that he had met a few times when his brother came to visit the company. The two ignore Jongin, but all eyes are still on Chanyeol who is typing a reply to Kyungsoo.

After he's done, he looks up at his staring friends, "Soo isn't your boyfriend." Chanyeol signs.

"Well he's still my baby regardless. And you," Baekhyun points at Chanyeol accusingly. "My so called best friend," he makes sure to put an air quote when he said the word best friend. "Don't even bother to tell me that you're seeing each other? When I'm literally the one who gave you his number." Baekhyun leans back in his seat as he crosses his arms. "Woah, the betrayal though. I can't believe."

The other three's facial expressions now change into a bit of relief, at least no one is cheating.

"So is that where all those amazing lyrics come from, Chan?"

Chanyeol just blushes shyly as he continues to eat his lunch.

"I take that as a yes." Yixing says before chewing on his food.

Jongin puts his arm around Chanyeol, "Hyung, woah, how did you get so lucky? How did you get the Baekhyun of sports industry wrapped around your finger?"

"The Baekhyun?" Sehun looks up from his food.

Jongin turns to look at Sehun, "Well you know Sehun, like you always say, Baekhyun hyung is the hottest one in Music Industry now. So is Kyungsoo hyung in Sport Industry."

Sehun blushes at Jongin's statement, he can't believe that his own best friend just exposed him. Baekhyun stares at Sehun now, he couldn't believe that Sehun sees him that way. People have told him about this many times, but coming from Sehun is giving it another meaning. Chanyeol glances at Sehun, then at Baekhyun, back at Sehun. Seeing these two's reactions, Chanyeol grins, he just found something to attack Baekhyun with if he ever teases him about Kyungsoo again.

 

 

*

 

 

Chanyeol looks at the time on his watch, it's 11:24 PM. He's still stuck in the studio with Baekhyun and Yixing, composing and recording a new song for Baekhyun's comeback. Kyungsoo must have fallen asleep already, so Chanyeol puts his phone aside knowing he won't receive anything from the athlete. At least he received a voice message today, although it was heard by his friends.  
After a few minutes of sound editing, Chanyeol's phone vibrates on his side.

From: Kyungsoo :)  
Yeolie are yku still at work  
I just finished my training im goung yo sleep soon  
We wuill talk tomorrow okay ❤  
Fighting

Chanyeol chokes on his drink as he read the last part of the message. Kyungsoo just sent him a heart emoji? But Chanyeol thinks again, he probably didn't mean to do it. He probably just typed the wrong thing like usual. Regardless, it still makes his heart flutters. Chanyeol loves how he puts an effort to text him even when he can't see it.

Chanyeol types a quick reply before getting caught by Baekhyun.

On the other side of the city, Kyungsoo is laying on his bed waiting for a reply. When he receives one, he quickly grabs his phone and as usual, asks siri to read his new incoming message.

"New incoming message from Chanyeol. I'm still at work soo. Smiley face emoji. Thank you. Rest well. Heart emoji. We'll talk tomorrow. Good night, Kyungsoo. Dream of me."

Kyungsoo squeals as soon as he heard the message. Chanyeol sent him a heart emoji. He rolls over and throws his face to the pillow, smiling so wide. This is so not like him, but it's surely not the first time he's been different because of Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo was being brave, so he sent another reply with a voice message, "I will. Good night, Chanyeol."

As soon as Chanyeol receives Kyungsoo's reply, he picks up his notepad and starts writing lyrics. He picks up his guitar and begins strumming random chords. He's losing sleep again, but he can't stop. Inspiration for the song is flowing like water.

That night, he sends another audio recording of him playing the guitar to Kyungsoo.

 

 

A few days later, Baekhyun is recording that song in the studio and Chanyeol's mind just goes to the other side of this city. To someone whom he'll meet through the screen when the day is about to come to an end. To someone whose voice he would listen to in the middle of his work. To someone whose hug he misses so dearly. To someone who told him he'd dream of him the night he started to write the song. To someone who greets him goodnight every time he's about to sleep and Chanyeol is still stuck in the studio. To someone who makes him smile.


	6. With You

"Kyungsoo!" Jongdae and Baekhyun shout at the same time as soon as he has his break.  
They both run towards him. They're about to hug him but he steps back, "I'm sweating."  
  
“You disgusting athlete!” Jongdae hisses jokingly. “I'm gonna say hi to hyung, you catch up with this idiot.” Jongdae says as he goes to approach his older brother.

“Who are you referring as idiot, ya dumba-” Kyungsoo cuts him off by putting his hand on Baekhyun's mouth before the true idiot can say another idiotic stuff.

“Obviously he's referring to you, idiot,” Kyungsoo lets go of his hand. “Look around you, there are people who can hear and see you. Obviously you know by now that people pay attention to your every movement. So stop being an idiot, Byun.”

Baekhyun pulls Kyungsoo into a hug, not even caring if the athlete is soaking in sweat. He sniffs Kyungsoo a little, “You don't smell so bad, babe.”

Kyungsoo doesn't bother to respond to his best friend, he grabs his water bottle and drinks it all. Baekhyun is still staring at him with his arm around Kyungsoo's shoulder.

"Hmm, speaking of Chanyeol. He is busy writing songs at the studio. It's for my comeback." Baekhyun says nonchalantly.

"I didn't say anything." Kyungsoo says. “And nobody even mentioned Chanyeol.”

"True. But I answered your unspoken question right? It's written all over your face." Baekhyun teases him, stepping back before Kyungsoo could attack him, this is his ground after all. "Soo, do you know he's been writing songs like a machine? They're all amazing. We even had a hard time choosing which ones should go to my album. Even when we already put some into the repack album, there's still some songs left." Baekhyun explains as the two of them waits for Minseok and Jongdae to approach them.

"That's good right?" Kyungsoo asks, wondering what's behind all of those lyrics. Or rather _who_.

"It is. But it's scary sometimes. Like is he possessed by the lyricist god or something?"

"Are the lyrics that amazing?" Kyungsoo tried not to sound hopeful, but he kinda wishes that he the story behind those lyrics.

"You wanna hear them? I'll send you some if I get back to the studio and read it for you," Baekhyun takes out his phone from his pocket and scrolls through it before speaking up again. "Oh wait, I think I have some here, I'll read it now and record it for you later so you can hear it again." Baekhyun smiles as the scrolling through his phone continues, he found it. "It's called Good Night. One of my favorites. I just recorded a few days ago."  
  
Baekhyun is supposed to read it, but he sings it instead,  
[" _If a night as beautiful as you comes,_](https://youtu.be/eTh8lSWYgVM)  
[ _I'll quietly be embraced (with my eyes closed ) in the sleeping world and dream of you_ ](https://youtu.be/eTh8lSWYgVM)  
  
[ _Your eyes sparkled even brighter_ ](https://youtu.be/eTh8lSWYgVM)  
[ _Your voice was so soft_ ](https://youtu.be/eTh8lSWYgVM)  
[ _If only I could feel_ _  
_ _Your touch just once more_ "](https://youtu.be/eTh8lSWYgVM)

_Sounds familiar. This sounds like the audio recording Chanyeol sent a few days ago._

 

“Baek, can you sing it instead of reading it when you send me the lyrics?” Kyungsoo asks, stopping Baekhyun's singing.

“You're my baby, Soo, but no, this is already enough spoiler. You have to wait like the others," Baekhyun kisses Kyungsoo's cheeks. "I wanna surprise you with my dazzling voice, so you'll like me again instead of that possessed music songwriter slash producer.”

Kyungsoo is about to choke hold his best friend, but the idol is faster.

“Babe, treat me right and I'll bring you to your man."

 

*

 

  
Kyungsoo is getting nervous and anxious as they're coming near Suho ent. He had only met Chanyeol three times, and even when he talks to him almost every day, he's still nervous. All his bravery from the last time they met had diminished.

"Baek, I think I- it's better if-um." Kyungsoo reached out to gain Baekhyun's attention who's sitting in the passenger seat.

Baekhyun turns to his side to face Kyungsoo, "No going back, Soo. We're already near. Plus these Kim brothers are going to have a little reunion while their super busy member is in town."

Kyungsoo huffs and turns to face the window.

"Don't worry, we won't tease you too much." Jongdae grins, slightly looking at Kyungsoo through the rear-view mirror.

 

 

The cold air hits him once he steps inside the building, but his palms are still sweating. _It's just Chanyeol,_ he reminds himself but it only makes him even more nervous. He clings to Minseok, he's not familiar with the building, he has only been here a few times, it's not enough time to recognize and memorize it. As Minseok lets him hold his arm, he is reminded about the last time he met Chanyeol. They were strolling in the park with close proximity, Kyungsoo was so confident back then. But now those confidence has gone astray.

Baekhyun and Jongdae stop Kyungsoo and Minseok by the entrance of their studio. Being their dramatic self, they wanted to make an announcement about the athletes’ arrival. Baekhyun and Jongdae step inside the studio and Kyungsoo could hear their loud voices,  "Guys and gays, please prepare yourself for an important arrival."

Yixing and Chanyeol just roll their eyes and continue doing their work. However, Sehun and Jongin still bear with their antics.

"You two," Jongdae points at the two who don't bother to give them any attention. "You two best prepare for it. Straighten your clothes or brush your hair a bit, you don't want to be seen like that."

The two of them just shake their heads, Yixing looks away from the computer screen, stretching out his arms while yawning, Chanyeol grabbing his water bottle and drinks a great amount of it.

"Please welcome the Baekhyun of sports industry and his amazing coach!" Baekhyun proudly announces.

Jongdae is about to argue but he lets it go and continues the announcement, "Do Kyungsoo and Kim Minseok!!"

Sehun and Jongin clap along with the two dramatic guys, they are even standing up to welcome the guests. Yixing's eyes widen at the sight of Minseok entering the room and stops his yawn midway, quickly straightening his clothes and fixing his hair - he knows how much his boyfriend dislikes mess. Chanyeol chokes on his water, spitting water around him.  
  
_Kyungsoo._  
  
He's here. He's right where Chanyeol spends most of his time writing songs about him. Chanyeol quickly gets up from his seat, gathering his papers and notepads, trying to hide it somewhere even though Kyungsoo won't be able to read it anyway, dropping the guitar that's seated on his lap in the process. It was a mess. Huge mess.  
  
Sehun's eyes disappear as he laughs loudly watching the scene in front of him, Jongin throws himself back to the couch and is clapping both his hands and feet laughing like there's no tomorrow. Just like Sehun, Kyungsoo's eyes disappear when he laughs like that, his lips turn into a full heart shape, his cheeks are beaming, his shoulders are going up and down, he looks so small.

Chanyeol stares dumbfounded at the view as he kneels on the floor to fix the mess he made. He is frozen for a minute before Sehun snaps him back to reality, "You're whipped, hyung. Good thing he can't see you right now, you're already embarrassing yourself enough."

 

"Hi, I'm Do Kyungsoo." Kyungsoo bows down as he introduces himself, even though everyone in the room already knows who he is - the Baekhyun of sports and the subject of Chanyeol's songwriting.

Yixing, Jongin, and Sehun greet him one by one, making sure he can recognize their voices. Although Yixing and Jongin have met Kyungsoo before, he hasn't met them that often to clearly recognize their voices.

“Sehun?” Kyungsoo says when Sehun introduces himself. “Sehun Baekhyun's cru-” Baekhyun steps on Kyungsoo's foot, it wasn't painful for Kyungsoo, just surprised him a bit, so he attacks back by grabbing the back of Baekhyun's neck. “I mean, Baekhyun's dancer, right?”

Sehun nods as he lets out a quiet yes, "Just his dancer." he adds, he sounds quite disappointed. And Baekhyun noticed that. He looks down, feeling quite embarrassed that his own best friend almost exposed him.

 

After the introduction is done, Chanyeol quickly stands up and walks over to Kyungsoo. He's grateful that he began to put on the perfume Kyungsoo likes every day.

"Ah, Yeolie." Kyungsoo says, a smile is evident on his face. "You're here."

"How?" Baekhyun asks, looking at Kyungsoo in confusion. Kyungsoo usually recognizes people from their voices, and Chanyeol can't even utter a word.

"I remember his scent." Kyungsoo explains shortly, giving his attention completely to the man in front of him. He doesn't even bother to answer Baekhyun and Jongdae's questions about how he remembers Chanyeol's scent. 

Chanyeol is relieved that Kyungsoo can identify him even when he can't hear him. Chanyeol steps closer before taking Kyungsoo's hand in his and gives it a squeeze.

"Hello to you too, Yeolie."  
Chanyeol doesn't let go of Kyungsoo's hand, he turns and walks out of the room with Kyungsoo. Not even informing the others about where they're going.  
  
"Chanyeol.." Kyungsoo says softly, hand still intertwined with the said man. "Where are we going?"

Chanyeol doesn't answer the younger's question. His focus is on his phone, texting Yixing to let him take a break for maximum 30 minutes - Yixing probably needs a break too, his boyfriend is here after all. Chanyeol  needs to be with Kyungsoo.  
After a few seconds, he receives a text message from Yixing with a thumbs up. He puts his phone back in his pocket and squeezes Kyungsoo's hand to assure him that it's going to be fine.

 

After two minutes of walks and elevator ride, they arrived in their destination. Chanyeol opens a door and the wind hits Kyungsoo's skin immediately. The two of them walk through the door, hands still intertwine with each other.

"Are we in the building's rooftop?" Kyungsoo asks, eyes turn to Chanyeol's direction.

Chanyeol squeezes his hand to tell him that they are indeed in the building's rooftop.

"It's nice," he says. "To breathe some air again." his eyes directed to the view in front of him. The horns from the cars can be heard and though the air is quite polluted, the breeze of it is still nice. "With you." he continues with a smile.

With those words Chanyeol is reminded with the last time they went out together. Kyungsoo still has that same smile on his face. Chanyeol would like to caress that face.

"Chanyeol.."

Silence.

Kyungsoo leans his head to the taller's shoulder. Chanyeol turns his head and he could smell Kyungsoo's hair - it smells like fresh peppermints. He'll remember this, just like how Kyungsoo remembers the smell of his perfume.

"Yeolie.." Kyungsoo looks up to stare at Chanyeol, the latter could only wish that he could truly see him. But this is enough, being able to communicate and touch is enough. Chanyeol feels that his heartbeat is getting faster and louder. Chanyeol wishes he could touch some more, he wants to show Kyungsoo how much he cares.

"Would you go on a date with me?"

Chanyeol stares at him in disbelief. Did he hear it right? Did Kyungsoo just ask him out on an official date?

"Yeolie?"

Chanyeol takes Kyungsoo's hand and starts writing letter by letter on his palm.

W.. H.. E.. N..?

"As soon as possible." Kyungsoo chuckles, smile grows bigger on his face.

Chanyeol takes out his phone and types, "I'm getting off work in 3 hours. Will that be okay with you?"

"Okay. It's a date."


	7. Date Night

Chanyeol came back to the studio with Kyungsoo. Hands still intertwine, like how it was when they left the room, only a bit tighter. Their bodies are almost pressed against each other.

"Hyung!" Sehun greets.

Chanyeol just waved at him before guiding Kyungsoo to sit on the couch beside the youngest. Chanyeol heads back to his chair beside Yixing and monitor Baekhyun who's in the recording room.

"Chanyeol hyung," Sehun calls, Chanyeol turns to look at him. "I wasn't talking to you when I said hyung earlier."

Chanyeol stares at him, confused.

"I was calling Kyungsoo hyung," he turns to look at Kyungsoo, grinning. "I can call you that right, hyung?"

Kyungsoo chuckles and nods.

"Oh hyung," he sits up straight, body slightly turns to Kyungsoo. "The Kims are having their little reunion. So it's only Yixing, Baekhyun, Chanyeol hyung, and the two of us. I don't know when the Kims reunion will end, so I hope you don't mind waiting for Minseok hyung here with us."

Kyungsoo shakes his head, "It's alright. I'm not waiting for Minseok hyung anymore."

"Huh? So you wanna go home now?"

Kyungsoo shakes his head again, chuckles slip from his heart shaped lips, "No, I'm waiting for someone else."

Sehun looks around, "Ah Baekhyun hyung?"

"No, Chanyeollie."

"Ah of course.." Sehun shakes his head, thinking who else could it be that his new hyung is waiting for. Sehun leans closer to Kyungsoo and whispers, "Hyung, how is Chanyeol hyung?"

"He's.." Kyungsoo leans back on the couch, eyes wandering to the ceiling of the room, thinking hard about a word to describe Chanyeol, smiling to himself. "Adorable."

“Ah.. Just like Baekhyun hyung. Adorable.” Sehun mutters to himself but loud enough for Kyungsoo to hear as he stares at the man who is in the recording room. Sehun realizes what he said and quickly clears his throat before Kyungsoo could respond. “I mean,” Sehun says awkwardly before leaning in closely again and whispers to Kyungsoo's ear, “I won't admit it to Chanyeol hyung, but I agree.” Sehun caught Chanyeol glaring at him. He smirks and he thought he'd play a little. Why not make his hyung a little jealous?

He scoots closer to Kyungsoo and continues to chat with him. The younger of the two keeps telling lame jokes and Kyungsoo laughs at every single one of it, sometimes he even hit Sehun's arm. Sehun keeps monitoring Chanyeol's reaction, Chanyeol pretends like he wasn’t looking at the two but Sehun caught him every single time.

"Hyung, don't you wanna hear Chanyeol hyung's voice?" Sehun speaks so softly, Kyungsoo can barely hear it.

Kyungsoo bit his lower lip, "I do, Sehun. I know it's too early to tell, but," a smile starts to appear on his face. "I feel like his presence alone is enough to make me happy."

Sehun stares at Kyungsoo for a bit too long, they are sitting a little bit closer than before, “That's really sweet, hyung.” There was silence until Chanyeol taps his desk loudly. The two of them immediately sit up straight again.

 

  
A few notes of piano is playing and Kyungsoo starts to recognize the song, it sounds like the first audio recording Chanyeol sent him. He has heard it for too many times until he lost count. It's slightly different though, the one that Kyungsoo heard only had guitar in it, this one has more, there is guitar, piano, percussion, and more musical instruments Kyungsoo can't name.  
  
Baekhyun begins to sing, _“Hello, you came to me. Giving me your shy scent..”_

Kyungsoo is listening carefully to the lyrics. He's right, it's the same song that Chanyeol sent after their “meet up”, but it's the first time he's listening to the lyrics. Kyungsoo didn't even think that there'd be lyrics to it. Chanyeol suddenly realizes what's happening, he turns to look at Kyungsoo, he wishes the latter would still be talking with Sehun, but he isn't. Kyungsoo is completely concentrating on Baekhyun's singing. He even has his eyebrows knit together, Chanyeol has never seen Kyungsoo concentrating this much, not even when they were video calling. The only time he has seen Kyungsoo concentrates this much was from a Youtube video of his paralympics games in Rio. Chanyeol sinks in his chair, hoping that the average sized chair would hide his big body.

 

[ _"I’m so lucky to have met you_ ](https://youtu.be/WKs6vZd5TH4)

[ _If we meet again, I want to tell you_ ](https://youtu.be/WKs6vZd5TH4)

[ _Fly to you, stay by my side_ ](https://youtu.be/WKs6vZd5TH4)

[You’re beautiful"](https://youtu.be/WKs6vZd5TH4)

  
Kyungsoo was too absorbed in listening to the lyrics, he forgot to record from the beginning. It's better late than never, so he takes out his phone and records Baekhyun's recording, he wants to be able to sing along to it even for a tiny piece of it.

Mean while Chanyeol is trying hard to hide his reddening face. Should he tell Kyungsoo that the lyrics are for him? Or should he pretend like he never even sent the same exact song to Kyungsoo?

 

 

*

 

  
"Where do you wanna go?" Kyungsoo asks Chanyeol when he sits beside him on the couch, taking Sehun's spot - now it's only the two of them in the room.

"You decide, you're the one asking me out." Chanyeol's phone says after he typed it.

"But you're the one who's driving. What if the place I wanna go to is so far and you're too tired to drive all the way there?"

Chanyeol types again to his phone, "I'll take you there. We'll be together longer then."

Kyungsoo chuckles and Chanyeol just stares at the younger, complete adoration is in his eyes.

 "You sure?" he asks challenging the older.

"Yes, Do Kyungsoo, I'm sure."  
  
"Can we drive around Gongneung-dong then?"

Chanyeol gets up from his seat and extends his hand for Kyungsoo to hold. Kyungsoo takes Chanyeol's hand and gets up and follows him. Chanyeol opens the door for him and waits for Kyungsoo to sit comfortably in the car.

He enters the car and types something to his phone. “Soo, I'm going to drive so you have to do all the talking. You can still ask me yes or no question though, I'll squeeze your hand if it's yes and tap your hand if it's no."

"Is that your excuse to hold my hand?" Kyungsoo says, teasing the older.

Chanyeol takes his hand and gives it a squeeze.  
Kyungsoo laughs before putting their intertwined hands on his thigh.

 

  
Chanyeol turns on the radio and taps his fingers on the steering wheel following the beat of the music. Kyungsoo would hum quietly or if it's his favorite song, he would sing along.

 "Chanyeol, do miss your voice?" Kyungsoo asks again after numerous questions.

Chanyeol squeezes Kyungsoo's hand.  
  
"Did you write that many songs as a way to," he pauses. "I don't know if it makes sense, well," Kyungsoo rubs the older's hand with his thumb. "As a way for it to be your voice somehow?"  
  
Chanyeol smiles, slightly seeing Kyungsoo at the corner of his eyes, how did he understand Chanyeol so well? And it's only their fourth meeting, not counting their meetings online. Chanyeol didn't squeeze Kyungsoo's hand, instead he rubs the latter's hand with his thumb, just like what Kyungsoo did earlier.

"What's that supposed to mean? Is that a new yes?"

Chanyeol did it again.

"Okay then," Kyungsoo's smile grows wider. “So, your songs are basically the words you wanna say.” Kyungsoo nods, still smiling. It was more of a statement than a question.

 Chanyeol glances at Kyungsoo and rubs his hand again. _Oh wait. Did he just confirm that the songs he sent Kyungsoo are the words he wanna say to him?!_  Chanyeol is freaking out inside, but when he looks at Kyungsoo's reaction, he thought maybe it's going to be fine.

 

  
"Chanyeol, are we there yet?"

Chanyeol rubs Kyungsoo's hand again.

"I hope I'm right, if you see there," Kyungsoo points to their right direction in front. "There's a big building right?" Kyungsoo is indeed correct. "That's where I used to train as a normal athlete. I met Minseok hyung there for the first time."  
  
**Korea National Training Center**  
  
That's what is written on the building. Chanyeol is surprised by how accurate Kyungsoo is. He has been pointing at different locations and telling short stories about it - mostly about his training days as a normal athlete years ago. Minseok has always been his coach, that's why their bond is so strong. Minseok has been treating and protecting Kyungsoo like his own brother, sometimes even more than he protects his real brothers.

"I remember when I lost my vision," Kyungsoo speaks again, Chanyeol is now just driving around the big building, trying to picture Kyungsoo as an athlete who trained here before he is moved to the other training center. "I was.. I.. I didn't cry. I didn't even think much about it. I tried to ignore it, but how can I ignore it when it's literally everywhere I go, right in my eyes, right? I mean I was in the dark no matter what."

Kyungsoo sighs and Chanyeol just keeps on driving. "But I thought, maybe if I don't cry, it'll make it more bearable. Maybe it isn't so bad." he pauses again.  
  
He takes a deep breathe, "I went to the rooftop of the building. I brought my phone and turned on the radio, I tried to let whatever is playing filled my thoughts, I didn't want to think about anything."  
  
"And that song came on the radio. That's when I first discovered Baekhyun. It was Been Through, the one you wrote. After listening to it for 10 seconds or more, I began to cry. It started as quiet sobs and the moment it reached the second verse I began to ugly cry." Kyungsoo laughs bitterly at that memory, Chanyeol could tell.  
  
"I cried so hard, I think I spent at least an hour crying. I was finally crying for my vision loss." he breathes out. He lets his shoulders drop as if he's letting go of the bitter memory.  
  
Chanyeol keeps rubbing Kyungsoo's hand, not willing to let go anytime soon. "That's why I love that song so much. I was finally able to let myself feel the pain, I didn't pretend like it doesn't hurt me and I acted upon it."  
  
Chanyeol pulls over and stops the car, he takes out his phone and types again, "So that's why you like Baekhyun?"  
  
Kyungsoo chuckles, wiping little tears that slip from his eyes, "Yea, and I still like him for it. I mean, from that moment on I kinda see him like my life saver. That's all."  
  
Kyungsoo smiles at the memory of Baekhyun, "He's been calling me his baby and protecting me ever since he found out, although physically I'm more capable of protecting him. But well, that's Byun Baekhyun."  
  
Kyungsoo's eyes are now directed to the road in front of him, "The lyrics were mostly what made me cry, and Baekhyun delivers it so well, too well."  
  
His eyes now turn to Chanyeol, "And since now I know you're behind those lyrics, I have you to thank as well. Your lyrics had helped me to let go and accept my condition. I still remember the lyrics, [_‘I have to endure it all. Cause it’ll pass. Just a minute, cause it’ll pass. Obviously a brighter light will shine above the gray sky. I'm sure I'll shine brilliantly after the cloud gets dark.’_](https://youtu.be/EFSpyikeseA) It doesn't makes sense to me at first. How can I see the light when my world is already dark, but as time goes by somehow I began to see the light again." This time it's Kyungsoo's turn to squeeze Chanyeol's hand. "Thank you, Park Chanyeol. LOEY."  
  
Chanyeol didn't even think twice, he doesn't want to hold back anymore. He reaches out and caress Kyungsoo's cheek. He wipes the tears that slide down through the younger's cheek. He pulls himself closer to Kyungsoo before pressing a light kiss on Kyungsoo's forehead. After Chanyeol pulls away, Kyungsoo rests his head on Chanyeol's shoulder for a while. They didn't even move or speak.

 

Kyungsoo silently cries on Chanyeol's shoulder as he recalls the memory of the hardest and. darkest part of his life. Chanyeol continues to rub circles on Kyungsoo's hand to comfort him. Kyungsoo feels very comfortable, he feels tired from training earlier and crying, but he doesn't want to fall asleep yet, he doesn't want to part with Chanyeol yet. Kyungsoo begins to smile again before wiping his tears.

 "Anyways.." Kyungsoo begins to speak. "Are you hungry?" Chanyeol smiles in response before driving again. Kyungsoo shows Chanyeol the way. It's a small midnight market around his old training building - it sells mostly snacks, probably for the hungry athletes who are willing to break rules from time to time. "I used to come here a lot with Minseok hyung even though we're not supposed to."  
  
Kyungsoo holds out his arm for Chanyeol, "Don't want you to be lost. It's my ground now."

Chanyeol just lets out a breathy laugh and holds onto Kyungsoo's arm.

 

  
"Kyungsoo? Do Kyungsoo?" an older woman calls out, walking out from her stall.

Kyungsoo turns around quickly, almost letting go of Chanyeol.

"Ah, eommoni!"

"Kyungsoo-yah, we miss you a lot!" she runs toward Kyungsoo, cups his face, spends a few seconds observing his facial features before wrapping him in a tight hug which Kyungsoo reciprocates later on.

"How are you, eommoni? I've missed you a lot too."

"I'm as usual, Soo-yah. Many new athletes have come here but no one can ever replace you in my heart. I still have your pictures on my stall."

Kyungsoo shakes his head, shyly looking down at his feet, lips making a perfect heart shape.

"I'm proud of you, Soo-yah. No matter what happens, you always manage to reach your goals. I'm also proud to say that I fed you before." she rubs Kyungsoo head, admiring him. Chanyeol could see there were small tears on her eyes.

"Thank you so much, eommoni. Without you, I wouldn't gain all these muscles." The two just laugh, while Chanyeol's eyes widen, he almost wishes for Kyungsoo to flex in front of him.

"Ah, I'm so sorry, young man." she says to Chanyeol who is slowly slipping to his imagination of seeing Kyungsoo's muscles with his own eyes. "Is this your boyfriend?

Chanyeol bows down to the lady with a smile on his face.

"His name is Chanyeol, he's a music producer at Suho ent. You remember? Minseok hyung's brother's company."  
  
"Of course I do. Who doesn't know Suho ent. in this country?" the lady laughs. "You must be so successful then, young man.”

Chanyeol smiles shyly and bows his head slightly, and signs "Thank you."

The lady gives Chanyeol an understanding look. "But you still didn't answer my question. Is he your boyfriend?" she continues.  
  
Chanyeol signs "Soon" while mouthing it.  
  
The lady just laughs while caressing Kyungsoo's arm, "I'm sorry to interrupt your date then. Enjoy the night Soo-yah and Chanyeol-ssi."  
  
They bid the lady farewell before linking their arms again.  
  
"What did you say earlier?"  
  
Chanyeol just shrugs, grinning, not telling Kyungsoo the answer.

 

  
*

 

  
  
Chanyeol drives Kyungsoo back to his apartment which is on the other side of the city. It is quite late and Kyungsoo is worried to let Chanyeol drives back home.

"Why don't you stay for the night?" he suggests when they're standing in front of the apartment door.

"It's only the first date and you're already inviting me to stay over? Wow." the monotone voice says.

Kyungsoo hits Chanyeol playfully, the monotone voice made the situation even funnier. "Chanyeol, c'mon. You can sleep on the couch or in Minseok hyung's room, he's not here, he's still with his brothers." Chanyeol thought about it for a moment, not for too long because he doesn't want his thoughts to go anywhere farther than it should. He feels quite sleepy already, so he agrees to stay over that night.

 

  
Chanyeol was getting ready to sleep on the couch, he doesn't feel right sleeping in Minseok's room when the owner doesn't even know he's here, so he'll manage to sleep here. Kyungsoo's door is being opened and he walks over to Chanyeol when the older was already in a comfortable position to sleep - he didn't want to get up because it wasn't easy to find the right position, but if Kyungsoo needs him to give up his comfortable position, he's more than willing to do it. As if reading Chanyeol's mind, Kyungsoo tells him not to get up. Kyungsoo just leans in to Chanyeol and presses a light kiss on his cheek. "Good night Chanyeol. I had a great time."  
  
Kyungsoo goes back to his room, he'll ask Chanyeol about the songs some other time.


	8. More Dates

Whenever Kyungsoo isn't training for judo, he'll always try to visit Chanyeol in his studio, in Suho ent. building. Sometimes he'd go with Minseok since the older would visit his boyfriend.

“Kyungja!” Baekhyun pulls Kyungsoo into a room where no one occupies it.

“What!” Kyungsoo is slightly irritated. He was about to enter the room where Chanyeol is working in when Baekhyun suddenly pulls him here. Kyungsoo swears if it's just another antics of Byun Baekhyun, he'd beat the shit out of him.

“You're here to see Chanyeol again?”

Kyungsoo hums in response.

“You really got over your crush on me for him?”

The younger quickly smacks the back of the other's head.

“What? We all know you had a crush on me, and you've never visited me back then unless Minseok hyung dragged you here. Now you voluntary come here? And for what? Chanyeol?” Baekhyun crosses his arms. “You two are seriously betraying me here and there.”

Kyungsoo sighs, “Baekhyun, please. Don't act like you're jealous now, I know there's only one guy in that big head of yours.” Kyungsoo ruffles the older man’s hair.

Baekhyun snuggles into Kyungsoo's neck and wraps his arms around Kyungsoo's waist, “Kyungja, teach me your ways.”

“What do you mean?” Kyungsoo reciprocates by wrapping his arms around Baekhyun.

“How do you get a man you just met a few times to like you back? I can't even get the man I see every day to like me back.”

Kyungsoo raises his eyebrows, confused by what his former crush says, “First of all, no one says Chanyeol likes me back. Second of all, are you talking about Sehun? If you are, you don't need to worry, just be yourself - I can see that Sehun is willingly put up with your antics and that's one indication that he might reciprocate your feelings.”

Baekhyun looks up, “First of all, it's obvious that Chanyeol likes you and second of all, I don't know!” Baekhyun groans in frustration, letting go of Kyungsoo.

“Seriously Baek, you have nothing to worry about. Didn't you say he thinks of you as the hottest idol in the country?”

“Well, maybe he did, but does it mean anything?”

Kyungsoo puts his arms around Baekhyun's neck and choke hold him, “Seriously Baek, I'm gonna beat the shit out of you if you think you have no chance with Sehun. I've never seen how you look like and I fell for you once. I bet anyone would get down on their knees to marry you.”

“Kyungja!” Baekhyun tries to break free from Kyungsoo. When Kyungsoo finally lets go, he gasps for air. “Only you would proclaim your love while choke holding the person. Don't make Chanyeol suffers too much.”

“Well he's not dumb like you, so he doesn't have to go through it.” Kyungsoo now slumps his arm around Baekhyun's shoulder while walking towards the door. “But seriously, go ask Sehun out. If he accepts your invitation, I'll do whatever you want me to do to Chanyeol.”

“You promise?” Baekhyun says, suddenly sounds so excited, contrasting his mood a while ago. Kyungsoo is now regretting his offer.

“Whatever.” Kyungsoo quicken their steps towards the door with no problem.

“Woah, look at you, already memorizing this building. You must have visited so many times, even without my knowledge.” the teasing voice of Byun Baekhyun begins. “Say Kyungsoo, did you visit in the middle of the night? When no one's around but Chanyeol and some security guards? Did you do something you wouldn't do in the daylight with Chanyeol?” Kyungsoo can definitely feel Baekhyun's smirking now.

Kyungsoo just stays quiet, choosing not to deal with his idiotic friend. But the truth is, he's trying to hide his embarrassment because his best friend just nailed it right in the head. Kyungsoo did visit Chanyeol in the middle of the night a couple of times and he's not ready to spill it to his best friend.

 

 

After Kyungsoo had finished training with Minseok, he sent a voice message to Chanyeol, he hadn't communicate with the older for the whole day, he definitely missed him.

“Hi Yeolie, how are you? Still in the studio? I just finished training, it's tiring but I still kinda have a lot of energy, I don't know it's weird. Text me soon, okay? I miss you.”

After a minute, Kyungsoo received a new message from Chanyeol.

“Hello Kyungsoo! I've missed you so much. I have been busy for the whole day, so I can't text you, sorry about that. _Smiley face emoji. Folded hands emoji._ Yes, I'm still in the studio, by myself. Wanna come over? _Laughing face emoji._ ”

Before Kyungsoo can type a message saying he'd be there soon. He received another message, “I'm just kidding, Soo. Sleep well tonight. Dream of me. _Heart emoji_.”

Kyungsoo dismissed the message and got ready. He's coming over. He got in a taxi and wished that Chanyeol would still be there by the time he arrived or his effort is going to waste. Kyungsoo made sure that he brought some snacks and drinks for Chanyeol - they've been video calling each other a lot until Kyungsoo managed to learn what kinds of snacks and drinks Chanyeol consumes whenever he stays up late in the studio.

_Knock, knock!_

After 12 seconds, the door was opened.

“Hi Chan-”

Chanyeol cut him off by wrapping his arms around Kyungsoo tightly. He pulled Kyungsoo in and they both sat on the couch.

“I brought you some snacks, just in case you're hungry.” Kyungsoo smiled while handing Chanyeol the plastic bag filled with food and drinks he bought earlier.

Chanyeol pulled Kyungsoo into a hug again, making sure his cheek is touching Kyungsoo's skin so the latter can feel him smiling.

“What were you doing, Yeol?” Kyungsoo asked, leaning back to the couch.

Chanyeol stood up to grab his phone. Chanyeol began to type, so Kyungsoo just waited for the familiar monotone voice to play out. “I was just trying to perfect the demo I'm working on for another artist.” Chanyeol stared at Kyungsoo for a long time, thinking about something. He looked at Kyungsoo then at his guitar and back to Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo pulled him away from his thought, “Aren't you tired, Yeol?”

Chanyeol took Kyungsoo's hands and placed them on his cheeks, Chanyeol shook his head and pointed at Kyungsoo's chest.

“You're not tired because of me?” Kyungsoo asked, smiling widely which Chanyeol mirrored before nodding his head.

“Okay.” Kyungsoo replied before Chanyeol put his hands down and stood up to take his guitar.

Chanyeol strummed the guitar to let Kyungsoo knows that he's holding one. Chanyeol didn't even say anything through his phone. He just continued playing some chords on his guitar, until Kyungsoo realized it's a song he knew - in fact he sang along to it on their first date. When Kyungsoo didn't start singing, Chanyeol nudged Kyungsoo's leg with his knee.

“You want me to sing?” Chanyeol just keeps on playing. “Fine.” Kyungsoo pretended to sound like he was being forced but he was actually not.

_"[If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go. ](https://youtu.be/qS4LA0eTfxQ)_

[_I can take you places you ain't never been before..”_](https://youtu.be/qS4LA0eTfxQ)Kyungsoo sang beautifully and Chanyeol stared at him in admiration. Chanyeol wished Kyungsoo wasn't just singing it, but dedicate the lyrics to him, because he would definitely dedicate it to the younger. Chanyeol could only wished that his voice would compliment Kyungsoo's singing. He wished he could sing with Kyungsoo, but it's okay, a guitar is enough, it's all they have.

After singing a number of songs, like [Catching Feelings](https://youtu.be/Pg0FkHn7KIU) and [Love Yourself](https://youtu.be/Tx52BslMnR4) by Justin Bieber, [Nothing On You](https://youtu.be/qO_m8AIwc04), and [Billionaire](https://youtu.be/iI1V23xLzpU), Kyungsoo felt tired. “Yeolie, I'm so sorry I'm disturbing you, you should be working on your demo.” Kyungsoo apologized.

Chanyeol put Kyungsoo's hands back on his cheeks and smiled.

“Why are you smiling? You should be worried about your work.”

Chanyeol grabbed his phone again after putting aside the guitar, “You're the kind of break I needed. So it's alright.” the monotone voice said.

Kyungsoo chuckled, shaking his head before throwing himself back sideways to the couch so he can face Chanyeol. Chanyeol scooted closer to Kyungsoo, putting his arm around Kyungsoo which the latter reciprocated by wrapping his arm around Chanyeol's waist, resting his head on Chanyeol's chest for the first time. He could hear Chanyeol's heartbeat, it's loud yet comforting - Kyungsoo felt like he could fall asleep to this sound, he might never be able to hear his voice but at least he has his heartbeat to listen to now. Chanyeol wished he could sing him to sleep, but he has no voice, so he just caressed Kyungsoo's hair slowly. Kyungsoo was slowly drifting to sleep, Chanyeol's hand on Kyungsoo's hair slowly dropped down to his side. They both slept on each other's arms that night.

 

 

“Soo-yah? Baby? You okay?” Baekhyun snaps him back to reality after having a flashback of his meeting with Chanyeol a week ago.

Kyungsoo blinks a few times before smiling awkwardly, “Yea.”

“I was worried about you for a second. You were literally like a (dot) jpg, not that you haven't done that before but it still scares me sometimes.” Baekhyun pulls Kyungsoo's hand as they head towards the studio where Chanyeol is currently working in.

When they enter the room, Chanyeol immediately looks up and approaches Kyungsoo. He gives the shorter man a tight hug before sneaking a kiss on Kyungsoo's temple as he pulls away. Fortunately, no one in the room notice what just happened between the two.

“How's it going, Yeol?” Kyungsoo asks.

Chanyeol takes Kyungsoo's hand, folding the four finger and letting a thumb up.

“Good?”

Chanyeol puts his hands on Kyungsoo's cheeks before moving it up and down, making it doing a nod.

Kyungsoo chuckles, Chanyeol is getting creative on how he “talks” or responds to him. Kyungsoo is truly happy with it. “I'm happy then.”

  


*

  


Chanyeol draws a question mark on Kyungsoo's palm as they stand up in front of the counter of Suho ent's cafe. A question mark on Kyungsoo's palm has been Chanyeol's way to ask the athlete what he wants to eat when they go out together.

Kyungsoo hums, thinking, “I don't know, Yeol. You know I'll just trust you with my order right?”

Chanyeol lets out a quiet chuckle, his shoulders slightly went up and down and Kyungsoo could feel it since they are standing too close to each other. Kyungsoo is happy when this happens.

“Hi Kyungsoo, you're visiting again. Missing your boyfriend already?” the lady behind the counter greets him.

Kyungsoo giggles, “He's not my boyfriend.”

The lady looks surprised, “Oh.” she clears her throat. “So what do you wanna order? Chanyeol, you want the usual?” she says, Kyungsoo can feel the tone is a bit flirty. For some reason, he doesn't like it.

Chanyeol scans the menu even when he already memorized it. He glances at Kyungsoo to see if there's any reaction from the younger.

“Yeol, what are we ordering?” Kyungsoo says trying to emphasize on the ‘We’

Chanyeol points at two different sets of menu before the lady reads it to make sure she gets the right order. When the lady looks up, Kyungsoo already sneaks his hand to hold Chanyeol's, his body is pressed closely to Chanyeol.

“Anything else?”

“Nope, just some privacy maybe.” Kyungsoo says a little too quick, he sounds so eager to leave the spot and just be alone with the taller.

The lady types into her computer before asking for Chanyeol's company card. Chanyeol is fiddling with his pocket, trying to find his card.

“You can use mine if you forget yours, Chan.” once again that flirtatious tone is back. Kyungsoo is an athlete and it'd be a piece of cake to jump through the counter and choke hold her, but he doesn't. He doesn't use his skill to fight people, unless he has to. Well, Kyungsoo is a second away from snapping at this lady - this isn't the first time this lady is flirting with Chanyeol. Kyungsoo has learned to memorize the lady's voice which means that she left a quite strong impression and it's not a good one.

There's a card swiping sound and a bill printing sound, that means Chanyeol has found his card. At least Kyungsoo doesn't owe his meal to this lady. It's only a few minutes passed but why does Kyungsoo feel so irritated?

“Chan, next time you come again, I'll buy you a drink and maybe we can get to know each other better.” the lady says as she hands the card back to Chanyeol. _Oh no she did not just say that._

Wow. Kyungsoo has to admit that he admire this lady's bravery. She's looking at the two of them holding hands yet she still has the guts to say that. Being the nice guy Chanyeol is, he probably just smiles at the lady. Probably accepting the invitation without thinking much into it.

Kyungsoo clears his throat, “Sorry, but when that time comes he's probably already my boyfriend, so..” he shrugs, clinging even closer to Chanyeol.

The lady doesn't say anything back about it, she just told them to wait for their order and someone would bring it to their table. Chanyeol just looks at Kyungsoo in amusement. He can't believe that Kyungsoo actually said that. Chanyeol has been thinking about asking Kyungsoo to be his boyfriend, he's been thinking hard about it and he even feels scared that the younger won't agree to the idea. But seeing what just happened, he's glad that the younger has that same idea in mind.

  


They sit on the corner table, they always do. It's not because they don't want to cause a commotion like when they're going out with Baekhyun - no one really cares about Kyungsoo's love life as much as they care about Baekhyun's, at least that's what Kyungsoo thought. They just want the quietness, corner tables always give them the privacy they need and they can communicate with each other better. Another habit they develop when they're eating together is Kyungsoo putting out his hand. It serves as Chanyeol's way to communicate with Kyungsoo, or sometimes Chanyeol just lets it become an excuse to hold the athlete's hand.

 

 

“Why are you holding my hand? We weren't talking.” Kyungsoo said once, a few dates ago.

Chanyeol took his phone and typed, “I don't want to let your hand lays around doing nothing and being lonely. So I keep it company.”

Kyungsoo shook his head as he laughed. Chanyeol always has a way to flirt with him or making excuses to make physical contact with him, Kyungsoo didn't mind though, he just pretended like he did.

 

 

This time Kyungsoo asks Chanyeol a bunch of questions, starting from Baekhyun's comeback progress to his co-workers to Chanyeol's songwriting progress which Chanyeol always answers shyly, but Kyungsoo never asks about the songs Chanyeol sent him at night.

They would share funny things that happened during the day, it's harder for Chanyeol to tell though, because he has to type it first and the monotone voice doesn't deliver the story well - so he started to record the event and play it to Kyungsoo, sometimes Kyungsoo would laugh at the sound, sometimes Kyungsoo would ask for more details of the event, but he always laughs, not because he pities Chanyeol, but because it's actually funny. Some other times Chanyeol would type everything he wants to say to Kyungsoo before meeting him, so he can immediately let his phone read it to Kyungsoo.

When it's Kyungsoo's turn to tell an event that happened during his day, Kyungsoo would deliver it so well, but he couldn't hear Chanyeol's laugh. He wishes he could hear the music producer/songwriter laughs, but Chanyeol banging the table or hitting his arm or clapping his hands is enough to know that he's laughing out loud. It's odd, but the two of them make it work just fine.

Their orders finally come and they thank the waitress, still not letting go of their intertwined hands.

“I'm curious what you ordered for me. It better be good or I'm stealing yours.”

Chanyeol just squeeze Kyungsoo's hand in response. He watches the younger takes a bite into his mouth, “It's good.” he says with satisfaction.

Chanyeol takes a spoonful of his food, taps on Kyungsoo's hand while slightly making his spoon touches Kyungsoo's mouth.

Kyungsoo opens his mouth and Chanyeol feeds him with his food. Kyungsoo smiles widely and even more satisfied than before, “Mmm.. That's better. Can I have it instead?”

Chanyeol laughs quietly, taking both of their plates and switching it.

“Thank you, Yeolie.”

Chanyeol would do anything to make him smile like that. He loves watching Kyungsoo eats, especially when Kyungsoo has that satisfied look after eating the food he orders.

 

 

Chanyeol is driving Kyungsoo home now, the younger is very sleepy so he asks Chanyeol if he could sleep. Chanyeol lets him and plays his instrumental audio recordings, some of them are the ones he sent to Kyungsoo - he thought it's safe to play it while Kyungsoo is falling asleep, the sleepy man won't notice. He can only sings the lyrics on his head, hoping the words would transfer to Kyungsoo as he listens to the recording.

Kyungsoo turns his body sideways, facing Chanyeol, eyelids getting heavy, slowly drifting off to sleep, _“Baby good night..”_ he sings quietly, following the exact melody of the playing audio.

Chanyeol's eyes widen and he quickly turns to Kyungsoo. Did he just sing the exact lyrics to the song? But Chanyeol never said there's any lyrics to the audios he sent. How come Kyungsoo knows about it?

The truth is Baekhyun loves Kyungsoo too much that he ended up singing the lyrics to Kyungsoo, giving the spoiler that every fan dream of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want a chansoo unit, is it too much to ask? Maybe these covers are all we have.. SM PLEASE GIVE US A CHANSOO UNIT JUSEYO


	9. Not a new chapter, I'm sorry. But Important, kinda

Hi everyone! I'm so thankful that you all are reading this fic. I didn't expect people to actually read it because it was just me wanting to see chansoo being soft and fluff! So thank you all! It means a lot to me. 

I've been busy yesterday and I couldn't update the fic. Sorry!  _folded hands emoji._ I'll try to update later today or tomorrow, don't worry, I won't abandon this fic. _Smiley face emoji._

Anyways, since I didn't update yesterday and today is my birthday! And it's Chanyeol's birthday month. I'm going to write in your prompt into the fic - whatever you wanna see in the fic. So send it in through comments or [twitter](https://twitter.com/_imagines_BYE?s=09) or my [cc](https://curiouscat.me/yeolliesoo), whichever works for you :) 

That's it for now. I'll be waiting for it! Have a good day/night ❤


	10. Chapter 9: Baekhyun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally an update! Haha  
> I wasn't able to update for the last few days because I was so busy and tired. So I hope you're happy with this chapter. And I'll try to update again tomorrow.  
> I want to thank everyone who wished me a happy birthday and sent me their prompts. I'll write it in the chapter.  
> I hope you'll enjoy reading this chapter!

It's that time of the year when **Korean Youth Awards** will be held - an event organized by the government to acknowledge and appreciate the achievements of the country's youths. Baekhyun and Kyungsoo are known as the two people who are constantly invited to this event. Every year the two of them bring glory to their beloved country through their own industry. Baekhyun always breaking his own records here and there, reviving the physical album sellings in Korea, attracts people to visit South Korea by having extraordinary concerts and fan meetings, attracting his fans to learn Korean cultures and language. Kyungsoo always brings in the gold medals from his competitions, bringing the country's name on top as well as bringing the popularity of para-athletes industry. These two have always been the country's pride. Most of the time they are chosen to represent the country, even earning the title “Nation's pick”

Almost the whole country was shook when they learned that the two nation's pride are actually close to each other. Some fans of Baekhyun spotted Kyungsoo spending time with the idol after he sang the national anthem at the [ opening ceremony ](https://youtu.be/IK95iefPXbU) of Asian Para Games. They even took the same flight that night. Because of this revelation, some people started to name them as _the nation's power duo_ , some even called them _the nation's pick couple_. Baekhyun and Kyungsoo never bothered to comment on these rumors that started spreading after the games ended a few weeks ago. Whenever the question about Baekhyun is brought up in his interview, Kyungsoo would just laugh and says that Baekhyun is an amazing friend. The same goes for Baekhyun. Some people don't believe it though.

Almost the whole country are anticipating this year's Korean Youth Awards, they're waiting for another public interaction between the nation's power duo. As expected, articles and photos are spreading all over the internet. Kyungsoo never bothers to check this stuff about him, he doesn't even know that the whole country has a nickname for them until Chanyeol mentioned it a few days ago.

  _“What do you think of Baekhyun? Didn't you have a crush on him before?”_

_“Hmm, yea, that I did.”_

_“You know you two have a nickname, it's nation's power duo. Basically the whole Korea is rooting for you to be together with Baek..”_

_"Yea? Whole Korea? Including you?”_

_Chanyeol didn't reply._

_“You know I do have someone that I like, but it's not Baekhyun.”_

 

 

As expected from these entertainment so-called news, they released articles without even confirming it with the subjects of the articles. Old photos of Baekhyun and Kyungsoo are resurfacing on the internet. Kyungsoo's interview where he confessed that he likes Baekhyun is also showing up. Some new photos which are taken by fans or paparazzi secretly are circulating on the internet. #Baeksoo, Nation's power duo, Nation's pick couple tags are trending everywhere..

**SUHO ENT.’S IDOL BAEKHYUN IS REPORTEDLY DATING PARA-ATHLETE DO KYUNGSOO**

**NATION'S POWER DUO IS OFFICIAL?**

**BAEKHYUN IS SEEN COZYING UP WITH JUDO PARA-ATHLETE DO KYUNGSOO DURING THE KOREAN YOUTH AWARDS**

**JUDO PARA-ATHLETE DO KYUNGSOO WAS SEEN LEAVING WITH IDOL BAEKHYUN AFTER THE KOREAN YOUTH AWARDS EVENT**

**THE JOURNEY OF BAEKSOO, THE NATION'S PICK COUPLE**

..and many more articles will come up when people search for Baekhyun's and Kyungsoo's names on the internet. The two of them have been a hot topic prior to the Korean Youth Awards up to the event.

 

 

Some comments can also be found under these articles. It seems like the comment numbers are increasing every minute. Many people show negativity on the news, but most people who aren't part of the kpop community are giving their blessings to the said couple.

**(+296,-35) Baekhyun is really dating Kyungsoo? Waaah imagine the power**

**(+165,-67) if Kyungsoo and Baekhyun are truly dating, they'll be so powerful. I don't think Korea can handle it**

**(+64,-342) why would a guy like Baekhyun date someone like Kyungsoo?! I don't understand. Baekhyun can do so much better**

**(+233,-52) i knew there's something going on between them when i saw them together in a restaurant months ago**

**(+113,-28) they look so comfortable with each other**

**(+352,-59) didn't kyungsoo say that he's been a fan of baekhyun for a long time? and now they're dating. This is such a dream come true. When will my fave and I ever**

 

 

The two subjects of the talks in the internet are simply enjoying their time in the Korean Youth Awards, not even aware of what's going on.

“Baekhyun, are you going to the studio after this?” Kyungsoo asks as the idol snuggles to him. Most people who are close with Baekhyun doesn't even flinch when the idol snuggles to them, he likes doing that especially to Kyungsoo. They've been doing this for a long time, but it doesn't mean anything other than platonic affection - the two of them have other people on their minds anyways, but the whole Korea can't see it.

“Hmm,” Baekhyun says, closing his eyes, and getting too comfortable against Kyungsoo's body. “Wa-wanna-come with? Your boyfriend would be there.”

“He's not my boyfriend.” _yet._ Kyungsoo laughs.

“But he will be, right?” Baekhyun mumbles to Kyungsoo's neck.

“Yeah,” Kyungsoo lowers his head, hiding his reddening cheeks. “I'm gonna ask him soon.”

There was no answer, but Kyungsoo could feel Baekhyun's smile. “Are you drunk already?” Kyungsoo asks, pulling away a little to touch the idol's face. Baekhyun has been drinking a few glasses of alcoholic beverages and he has a low tolerance for it.

“Hmm,” Baekhyun shakes his head, pressing closer. Kyungsoo can feel Baekhyun's breath against his neck. Kyungsoo raises his hand up to rest it on Baekhyun's back, his hand holds onto Baekhyun's waist to support him. “I'm not going to be drunk in an event that celebrates our achievements. I'm not going to embarrass myself, babe.”

“The truth is you've been embarrassing yourself too many times it doesn't even feel like an embarrassment when you do.”

“Yea?” Baekhyun looks up, smiling fondly at the athlete.

Kyungsoo brings his drink up to his mouth and takes a sip, “Do you wanna go home now, Hyunnie?”

“I love it when you call me Hyunnie.”

Kyungsoo turns to face Baekhyun and managed to make the idol leans back on his seat, “Baekhyun, I'm gonna get you some water and we'll go home.”

“Soo,” Baekhyun grabs the athlete's hand as he stands up. “Thank.. Thank you for always.. taking care of me.”

Kyungsoo just smiles before walking away to grab some water. After a few minutes, Kyungsoo comes back to their table, but Baekhyun is already sleeping. Kyungsoo asks their staffs to help them out to go back to their car.

 

 

“Where are you going?” Kyungsoo asks when Baekhyun told their driver to drop him off before sending Kyungsoo home.

“Studio. Re-recording sssh-session.”

“What? No, we're going home. Do you think you'll get a decent recording done in this state? You can even utter a sentence properly.” Kyungsoo says before telling the driver to drive them back to Baekhyun's place since it's closer.

“B-but my pro-producers are already waiting for me.”

“No means no, Hyunnie.” Kyungsoo scoots closer to Baekhyun and wraps his arm around the idol. Baekhyun just follows the movement, snuggling to Kyungsoo, dropping his hand on the athlete's torso.

  


*

  


Kyungsoo wakes up after hearing the door shut abruptly. He opens his eyes and he could still feel Baekhyun's body pressed against his back, the older's arm is wrapped around his waist - a habit of Baekhyun's that Kyungsoo is now familiar with, whenever Baekhyun is sleeping he needs to cradle something in his arms. So it wasn’t Baekhyun, it was someone else who shut the door. Kyungsoo carefully puts away Baekhyun's hand from his body as he quietly got up from the bed.

He opens the door and walks out quickly, following whoever it is that enters the apartment. It must be someone who is close to Baekhyun, because they knew the passcode to his apartment, it could be his manager, Kyungsoo thinks. “Hyung?” Kyungsoo calls out, hoping he'd hear an answer, but he didn't. He tries again as he walks through the apartment. Still nothing. 

Wait, that scent.. He's familiar with it, too familiar.

“Chanyeol?”

Chanyeol just stands there standing by the apartment door as he opens it. He turns around, seeing Kyungsoo in a T-shirt and sweatpants, hair messed up, eyes heavy. Chanyeol doesn't make any sound, he doesn't even try to confirm that it is him who is in the room.

“Yeolie?” Kyungsoo calls out again, walking slowly towards the taller man as he rubs his eyes trying to shake off the sleepiness. “It's you, right? I remember your scent, remember?”

Kyungsoo stops right in front of Chanyeol, his hand reaches out to hold Chanyeol's, but the taller quickly pulls away and shut the door once again. Kyungsoo is too startled by the sound, his mind couldn't process what's happening and it was too late for him to chase Chanyeol and ask what's wrong - he backtracks to what happened since the last time he saw Chanyeol, everything was fine. They texted each other before Kyungsoo left for the event, Chanyeol even said that he'd look for preview pictures of him.

 

 

He slowly walks back to the room, thinking hard what could possibly make Chanyeol ran out like that. He hates not being able to see or hear Chanyeol sometimes. Kyungsoo checks his phone to see if Chanyeol left him any messages.

“New incoming messages from Chanyeol. Just a little something I worked on last night. _Smiley face emoji._ ” and it plays a recording of Chanyeol playing the guitar for [4 minutes and 4 seconds](https://youtu.be/LiUanB8tBaM). What could be the lyrics to this song? He'd ask Baekhyun for it later. _Baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun._ Kyungsoo turns around and starts to feel the bed until he touches a hand, Baekhyun's hand. _Chanyeol. Baekhyun. Bed._

Now he gets it! Chanyeol saw him sleeping with Baekhyun. It's already a normal view for Jongdae and Minseok, but not Chanyeol and it will never be a normal view for him to see.

_Shit. Shit shit shit shit._

Kyungsoo turns around completely and shakes Baekhyun's body, when he doesn't even flinch Kyungsoo throws his body on Baekhyun's, “Bitch wake up!”

“What!”

“Chanyeol.”

“Go back to sleep, Soo. I'm not Chanyeol.”

“Bitch I know you're not. Chanyeol. He was here. He saw us sleeping together.” Kyungsoo continues to shake Baekhyun's body.

“So? What's new? Jongdae and Minseok hyung see it all the time.”

“I swear to god Byun Baekhyun, wake the fuck up and drive me to wherever Chanyeol is.” Kyungsoo stands up and starts to pull Baekhyun's arm forcefully.

“Why? He just saw us sleeping, it's not like we had sex or anything.”

“Right, but he doesn't know that! Byun c'mon! He's supposed to be my boyfriend soon, you know that. I don't want him to get the wrong idea, which he already is. But-” Kyungsoo pulls Baekhyun even more forcefully like a little boy begging for a candy from his mother.

Baekhyun suddenly gets up when Kyungsoo is still pulling him up forcefully. Because of Baekhyun's sudden movement, Kyungsoo is thrown to the ground and his ass touches the floor abruptly, “What the fuck, Byun!” he groans.

“No bitch, what the fuck?” Baekhyun snaps, walking towards Kyungsoo and pulling him up. “You're gonna confess to Chanyeol? At least brush your teeth. Take a shower. Groom yourself until he can't resist you.” Baekhyun puts his hands on his waist, staring at Kyungsoo who is rubbing his hurting ass then looks down on his shirtless body. “Now that I look at it, you do look like you just had sex with me,” Baekhyun laughs. “At least you’re in a sweatpants and not just your boxer like you usually does.”

“You better pick a dazzling outfit for me, I need to get him back.” Kyungsoo walks towards the bathroom.

“It's not like you have a lot of options when you only left black outfits in my apartment.”

 

 

Kyungsoo sighs as the water hits his skin. How can he mess up like this? He could only wish there's nothing else that could support Chanyeol's misunderstanding of what happened between him and Baekhyun. Meanwhile Chanyeol is at the company building, playing with his phone to distract his mind from what he saw earlier.

If only Kyungsoo and Chanyeol know what's circulating around the internet.


	11. Chapter 10: I Have No Right

Chanyeol is sulking by himself in the company's cafe. He's scrolling through twitter, thinking that it'd get his mind away from what happened earlier. To his surprise, everything is about Baekhyun and Kyungsoo. _The nation's power duo is officially together._ Yeah, that, Chanyeol can confirm.

All pictures of them in one frame are coming out, even those that he's not aware of.

There's picture of Kyungsoo kissing Baekhyun's cheek and Baekhyun doing the same. Chanyeol stares at it and he finally remembers - it's from the day he met Kyungsoo for the second time. There were also pictures of Baekhyun visiting Kyungsoo in his training center. Pictures of Kyungsoo visiting Suho ent. numerous times - as far as Chanyeol knew Kyungsoo was visiting him? Not Baekhyun? But then he saw pictures of Baekhyun and Kyungsoo sneaking into a room in Suho ent, Chanyeol was never aware of this. So, maybe Kyungsoo was actually visiting Baekhyun? But Baekhyun was too busy so Kyungsoo stays with Chanyeol? But Kyungsoo always talks to him, every day. Kyungsoo also said that he has someone that he likes but it's not Baekhyun. This doesn't add up. Chanyeol ruffles his hair in frustration, dropping his head on the table. This hurts. And he doesn't even have the right to be jealous or anything. But it still hurts.

The lady from the cafe comes over to Chanyeol's table, she's usually on cashier duty, but since the cafe is almost empty today she comes over to Chanyeol. She begins to make a conversation with Chanyeol and he forgets about Kyungsoo for a while but it keeps coming back.

 

 

Kyungsoo is standing outside the Suho ent. cafe, he went to the studio earlier but the guy he's looking for wasn't there. Kyungsoo can hear that Chanyeol is using his monotone voice device right now, he could hear it slightly - thanks to the almost empty cafe. Chanyeol must be here talking with someone, when the monotone voice ends, it will be followed by giggles from a female voice. _Is he talking with that lady? Is she finally getting Chanyeol that drink and get to know each other? No, no, no, Kyungsoo doesn't like that._

Kyungsoo just doesn't know the exact location of the man he's looking for. He thought of calling out Chanyeol, but he doesn't want to cause a scene.

Fortunately Kyungsoo doesn't have the ability to see, or else a certain lady will receive a deathly glare from Do Kyungsoo. And fortunately Kyungsoo doesn't want to use his skill to fight outside his arena and this person is a lady, or this lady will be on the ground already.

“Hey Kyungsoo!” a lady calls out - just the last person he wants to talk to right now.

Kyungsoo sighs, he lazily walks over to the voice, his cane is secured in his hand. He gave a small smile to the lady once he thinks he reaches her.

“Are you looking for your boyfriend?” she asks, her voice sounds cheerful. If she wasn't flirting heavily with Chanyeol every time he's around, Kyungsoo thinks he might like her.

“You mean Chanyeol?” he asks back.

Surprisingly, the lady laughs, “No silly, I meant Baekhyun. You two are officially together right? I knew there's something going on between you two.”

“Did Chanyeol tell you that?” Kyungsoo says nonchalantly, because how else would she gets the idea that he's dating Baekhyun.

“What? No, he doesn't have to. I mean the whole Korea practically knows.” she answers, noticing that Kyungsoo is becoming even more confused. He squints his eyes, trying to recall what happened. “You don't know?” she laughs one more time. One more laugh and Kyungsoo is ready to chokehold her. _She's a girl, Kyungsoo. And you don't attack people outside the arena._ “It's all over the news. Two of Korea's pride, Nation's power duo is now officially Korea's power couple I guess?”

“What are you talking about? He's not my boyfriend. Chanyeol is.” Kyungsoo says, not even thinking that he's practically lying to the lady.

“I'm not your boyfriend.” a familiar monotone voice says. _Chanyeol was here the whole time!? Now it's awkward._

“Chanyeol, you're here. Just the guy I'm looking for.”

“Aren't you supposed to look for your BOYFRIEND Baekhyun?”

“Yeolie..”

Silence.

Chanyeol stands up abruptly, starling the other two. He walks away without saying anything to them, only bowing slightly to the lady.

“Yeolie,” Kyungsoo turns around immediately, trying to follow Chanyeol. He doesn't use his cane as he folded it earlier and now he doesn't have time to pull it out. Kyungsoo walks quickly in the direction which he thought the older is heading. Kyungsoo is already familiar with the building, but at this moment he can't concentrate so his foot bumps into a table harshly, causing a loud noise. He groans in pain as he falls down to the ground. “Shit.” he mutters under his breath, trying to stand up.

Hearing the noise caused by Kyungsoo, Chanyeol quickly turns around and runs toward the man. He kneels down on the floor, checking Kyungsoo's foot. Kyungsoo is surprised by how quick the taller turned around, his eyes are now completely directed at Chanyeol.

“Can I at least explain it to you, please?” Kyungsoo begs, his voice sounds so desperate. “I don't want you to get the wrong idea.”

Chanyeol stands up, extending his hand for Kyungsoo to grab. Once Kyungsoo managed to stand up completely, Chanyeol lets go of his hand and begins to walk. Kyungsoo wants to ask Chanyeol to hold his hand, but he didn't, obviously Chanyeol doesn't want to. 

“Yeo-, I mean Chanyeol, I don't know where we're going.” Kyungsoo quietly says.

Chanyeol looks back at Kyungsoo and stares at him for a while, feeling sorry for how he acted but at the same time he's hurt. He knew Kyungsoo and Baekhyun are best friends, they're closer than Chanyeol and Kyungsoo will ever be. Chanyeol has seen the two kiss each other on the cheek, holding hands sometimes (Chanyeol doesn't think much about this because everyone who is close to Kyungsoo has practically held his hand once). But to see the two of them on the same bed, bodies pressed against each other, one of them is shirtless, it hurts him. The circulating news about them only make it worse, old and new photos keep showing up on the internet, Chanyeol realizes that Baekhyun and Kyungsoo are definitely close to each other, he should be more understanding, but seeing how most people like them to be together, giving their blessings, it hurts Chanyeol.

He has been thinking about it and he promises he'd try to be happy for them, they suit each other after all - both are given the title “nation's pick” in their respective industry. But seeing Kyungsoo begging him like this, it hurts him too. He never wants to see Kyungsoo ever being stuck in this kind of state. He sighs, closing his eyes before opening it again. He walks slowly towards Kyungsoo and grabs his hand - he did promise to himself that whenever he's around, Kyungsoo shouldn't use his cane, his hand is there for a reason.

“Thank you Chanyeol.” Kyungsoo says as he stalks behind the said man.

 

 

They end up in the building's rooftop. Chanyeol thinks that even the building is now mocking him, why does he have to go here? The place where he was asked by Kyungsoo to go on a date for the first time. But now he has to go here again and for what? To hear that the man he's falling for is taken? And by who? His own best friend, Byun Baekhyun, who is practically the nation's pick for a boyfriend? _Chanyeol's life be damned._

The two of them sit on the bench that was placed there two years ago - Chanyeol had requested Junmyeon to place benches on the rooftop so he can sit and be inspired to write songs - and now he's sitting here with the man who inspires his songs for the last few months. He slumps his shoulders as he leans back on his seat, eyes staring at the sky and skyscrapers in front.

Kyungsoo turns to face Chanyeol, hands clasped together on his lap, he looks so tense. “Chanyeol, I'm sorry. What you saw isn't like what it seems.”

Chanyeol pulls out his phone and types, “You don't have to give any explanation.”

“Right, maybe I don't. But I want to and you're obviously not happy about it. Will you let me?”

Silence. Kyungsoo takes this as a yes.

“I honestly don't know what's going on on the internet. I don't know what you saw there. I can only explain about what really happened in front of your eyes. I did sleep with Baekhyun, but honestly it's nothing new. We just slept together, no sex, I promise.”

Chanyeol suddenly coughs, he didn't expect Kyungsoo to directly go there, although it's one of the things that worries him the most.

“Are you okay?” he pauses, waiting for a response, when he didn't get one, he continues. “Baekhyun was so drunk yesterday, so we went home together. I knew he was supposed to record something with you, but trust me, you won't get any job done with him being like that. And you know how clingy he gets when he's drunk, so I had to stay. Like I said, no sex, no kissing, just cuddles.”

Chanyeol sighs in relief a little too loudly.

Kyungsoo notices it and giggles, “I see you're happy about it?” he teases.

Chanyeol panics and types in a lighting speed. “No I'm not. I was just thinking aboudt sometbifn I wasn't jjealsou definiyeflu not you can do whatsever you want hou can even have sex with baekbyin and i have no right ti be jealosu”

Kyungsoo laughs grow louder, “What are you saying Chanyeol? I was getting into a serious mood and you did that.” Kyungsoo continues to laugh and a slap lands on his arm. “Hey!”

Kyungsoo puts his elbow up on the bench, turning his body so he can face Chanyeol better even when he can't see him. “Say Park Chanyeol, who did I go on dates with for the last few months? Who am I with right now? Do you think if I'm really dating Baekhyun, I would be here?” Kyungsoo hums, pretending like he's thinking. “If it's true, I should have been downstairs kissing the life out of my boyfriend.”

Chanyeol wants to puke at the mental image of the two making out. _Nope, he's definitely not jealous. He shouldn't be jealous right?_

“You still think I'm dating Baekhyun?” Kyungsoo questions Chanyeol.

Chanyeol looks down in embarrassment, at this moment he's grateful that he has an excuse to use his phone to voice out his thoughts, instead of saying it directly from his mouth. He types and Kyungsoo waits for it. This time he checks for any misspelling before playing it, “I guess I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have reacted that way. I have no right to be jealous.”

“But do you want to have the right to be jealous?”

_What is that supposed to mean?_

“Do you want me to give you the right to be jealous, Chanyeol?”

Chanyeol wants to type on his phone but his thumb was frozen on top of the screen. He doesn't know how to respond to it.

“Yeolie?” Kyungsoo says again. “Do you want to?”

Chanyeol lowers his head even more, glancing at Kyungsoo and biting his lower lip. 

Kyungsoo scoots closer to him, “Chanyeol, answer me?” he puts his hand in front of the man. “Use your signs. Squeeze, tap, however you want. You can even swat my hand away right now.”

Chanyeol still doesn't respond, now fiddling with his own hands, glancing at Kyungsoo. Usually he would stare at those eyes whenever he's given the chance, but now he forgets how to do it.

“Because you see Chanyeol,” Kyungsoo puts his hand on Chanyeol's cheek and turns the latter to face him. “I'd gladly give you that right. I want you to have it. You.”

Chanyeol nods.

Kyungsoo smiles sweetly, “How about you? Are you giving me the same right? To be jealous when that lady or anyone flirts with you, I know many people tries to flirt with you.”

Chanyeol laughs a little, Kyungsoo noticed that people flirt with him. He nods once again.

“Good.” Kyungsoo tilts his head to the side slightly, leaning in to Chanyeol, their lips are right in front of each other barely touching. “It's a deal then.” Kyungsoo says before closing the distance between them, pressing their lips together.

It begins as a sweet light kiss, Chanyeol shyly responding to the kiss, treating Kyungsoo's lips as if it is fragile. Just this morning he was hurt because he saw the athlete on a bed with his best friend and now he's kissing the athlete - sealing their deal. When Kyungsoo presses his body closer to Chanyeol, the older turns the kiss into a more passionate one. He slips his tongue into Kyungsoo's mouth which the younger gladly accepts. Kyungsoo moves his hands up and runs his fingers through his boyfriend's hair, pulling it lightly.

“Mmm.. Chanyeol..” Kyungsoo lets out when they slightly pull away.

Chanyeol presses his lips back on Kyungsoo as he grabs Kyungsoo thigh to make the younger move and sit on his lap. Kyungsoo follows and cages Chanyeol in between his thighs. Two of his hands are now on Chanyeol's cheeks while Chanyeol rest his hands on Kyungsoo's back, holding him tightly as if he doesn't want to let go.

Their kiss becomes more passionate and breathless, Kyungsoo has to pull away to breath. Chanyeol doesn't stop, he moves his lips to Kyungsoo's jaw and neck, sucking on the skin lightly but hard enough to make the athlete moans in pleasure.

“Yeolie,” Kyungsoo moves his head back to give his boyfriend more access to his neck. “Oh god.” he feels Chanyeol's hand sneaks underneath his shirt and makes direct contact with his skin. “Chanyeol..” he turns his head down, searching for Chanyeol's lips. Their lips meet again, this time a little bit more gentle.

Kyungsoo pulls away, even though he doesn't want to, “Chanyeol, let's stop here. I-” he stutters when he feels Chanyeol's lips back on his jaw. “I-I don't think I can hold myself back if we continue. And I-I-goddamnit Chanyeol, stop making me feel so-” Chanyeol begins to suck on Kyungsoo's skin again. “Oh god, Park Chanyeol, fucking stop it!” Kyungsoo raises his voice when he feels Chanyeol sucks too hard on his skin. “Trust me, you don't want to see me lose control right here.” Kyungsoo pants, trying to normalize his breathing and heartbeat.

Chanyeol lets out a quiet laugh, pulling away from his boyfriend. He looks at his boyfriend and feels sorry for how frustrated he looks right now, lips swollen from the kiss, cheeks red, and eyes filled with lust. He caresses the younger's cheek before kissing his lips one more time, lightly and sweetly this time.

“I like you so much, Chanyeol.” hands resting on his boyfriend's chest.

Chanyeol looks at his boyfriend in admiration, he takes one of Kyungsoo's hand in his, bringing it up and kissing it.

Kyungsoo doesn't need Chanyeol's words, he knows what his boyfriend wants to say. If people ask how, he just knows.

  
  


*

 

 

“Fucking disgusting!” Baekhyun says as soon as he saw Chanyeol and Kyungsoo step inside the studio. Chanyeol still has his hair tangled up in a mess, Kyungsoo's shirt is untucked unlike how it was when he first came with Baekhyun, both of their lips are now swollen. Baekhyun didn't miss the reddening mark on Kyungsoo's neck and he gagged, “Fucking disgusting you two!”

Baekhyun leans back on the couch, crossing his legs and arms, “Since obviously Kyungsoo is going to visit more often, I'd like to propose a rule. This couch right here,” Baekhyun points at the couch he's sitting on. “is sacred and definitely off limits. Please don't do whatever you just did on here, and even if you do it, never ever go further. By further I mean no sex.”

Baekhyun doesn't even wait for the two to respond, he gets up and walks towards Chanyeol's usual spot in the studio and scans the desk. “What's this?” he says, holding a paper.

He begins to read,

[ “In between your soft hair ](https://youtu.be/LiUanB8tBaM)

[ Your eyes shine on me ](https://youtu.be/LiUanB8tBaM)

[ Like starlight ](https://youtu.be/LiUanB8tBaM)

  
You came to me at the end of a hard day   
The desperate prayers of a small boy reached you   
Without color, scent or sound   
You came into my heart   
Like the color of the clear stre-”

Chanyeol runs towards Baekhyun and snatches the paper from Baekhyun's hand, folding it quickly and stuff it in his pocket.

“That's such a sweet song. It's overflowing with the word ‘Beautiful’ Who is it for? My boyfriend right here?” Baekhyun teases.

“Shut up.” Chanyeol signs before sitting down on his usual seat.

Kyungsoo laughs at these two, his eyes are are closing while his lips turn into a perfect heart shape. Once again Chanyeol just stares in admiration. “You two, don't kill each other okay? I don't wanna lose any of my boyfriends.” Kyungsoo can feel that Chanyeol is glaring at him. He walks towards his boyfriend, “You have every right remember? Now give me a kiss?” he asks and the latter obeys.

“Right, I'll see you all soon.” Kyungsoo walks towards Baekhyun, hugging him and kissing his cheek.

“Relax Chan, he's still fully yours.” Baekhyun raises both of his hands up in the air.

Chanyeol gets up from his seat, he's about to follow Kyungsoo and walk him out, but Baekhyun beats him to it, “Soo, wait for me.”

Baekhyun puts his arm around Kyungsoo's shoulders as they walk out, “Kyungja, babe.” Baekhyun whispers, afraid that Chanyeol might catch him still calling his boyfriend with pet names. “Now that you've won your guy, tell me how to win mine please.”

 

 

Chanyeol sighs, maybe Kyungsoo’s public boyfriend has to do the job of walking him out for now. Chanyeol has every right to be jealous now, but he doesn't. Odd, but Chanyeol feels quite grateful that Baekhyun stopped him from walking Kyungsoo out, or they won't be able to hold themselves back again. Chanyeol turns his attention to his computer, preparing for Baekhyun's recording. At the end of the day, Kyungsoo is his boyfriend now. Just the thought of referring Kyungsoo as his boyfriend is giving him all the tingling feeling.

“Chan, you alright?” Yixing says as he walks inside the studio, holding a cup of coffee in his hand.

Chanyeol just gave Yixing a questioning look.

“You were smiling to yourself, kinda weird given the current situation.” Yixing says, sipping his coffee before taking the seat next to Chanyeol.

“What do you mean hyung?” Chanyeol signs.

Yixing shrugs, “You know, the whole Baeksoo thing on the internet. And I just saw Kyungsoo outside with Baekhyun. Are they dating or something? Aren't you the one who go on dates with him though?” Yixing's eyes are now focusing on Chanyeol.

Chanyeol can't hide his embarrassment and giddy feeling, he looks down as he is fiddling with his fingers, ears turning red.

“Chan, you're scaring me. Aren't you jealous?”

“I was,” Chanyeol signs, looking up at Yixing. “But not until..” the memory of him making out Kyungsoo is playing on his mind again. His cheeks and ears are reddening.

Yixing raises his eyebrows, his face is full of question marks.

“Hyung, if you're going to visit Minseok hyung in his training center sometime, can you bring me too?”

“Channie, which part of that is answering any of my questions?” Yixing puts down his coffee on his desk, turning to face Chanyeol completely. “And why do you want to join me in visiting Minseok all of a sudden?”

“Hyung, I'm just,” Chanyeol signs again, before stopping mid sentence and leans back to his chair, covering his face, stomping his feet lightly.

“I'm so worried for you, Chan. It's too early for this.” Yixing shakes his head, turning his attention to his computer. Chanyeol shakes Yixing's arm to gain his attention. “Chan, if you want me to give you attention, please make some sense or you can keep it to yourself.”

Chanyeol takes a deep breath before smiling widely again, Yixing is so close to leaving the room or putting on his headphones to block any interaction with the younger. Chanyeol hits Yixing arm lightly to let him know that he's serious.

“Okay hyung, so I went to Baekhyun's apartment. I found him sleeping on the bed shirtless, cuddling up to Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo found out that I saw them together, but I left immediately. Then I also saw stuff about Baekhyun and Kyungsoo online. I got extremely jealous, but I have no right to feel that way, we're not exclusive right. He followed me here and explained everything. Then he told me “do you want me to give you the right to feel jealous?” and hyung!” Chanyeol stops signing and shakes Yixing's arm again. Yixing begins to smile at Chanyeol, he loves seeing his little brother being so happy. Yixing has never seen Chanyeol this happy ever since he lost his voice a few years ago.

“We're boyfriends now.” Chanyeol is completely beaming right now.

Yixing ruffles Chanyeol's hair, smiling as bright as Chanyeol, “I'm so happy for you, Chan. But you gotta be careful though, dating an athlete isn't easy. They might threaten to throw you to the ground if you mess up. Now I expect more love songs.”

Chanyeol lets out a quiet laugh, nodding his head before signing, “I will hyung.”

“Now, now, now, what's this sweet atmosphere here?” someone says as he enters the room.

The two of them look at the guy.

“Sehunnie!” Yixing greets him.

Sehun leans on Yixing's side of desk, taking his coffee and drink it, “Ew hyung, too bitter.” he places it back on the table. “Speaking of bitter, you two seem to be in a sweet mood?”

“Chanyeol here is no longer single.” Yixing explains.

Sehun raises his eyebrows, looking at Chanyeol.

“Kyungsoo.” Yixing answers the unspeakable question.

Sehun's face is now filled with even more questions, “Isn't he dating Baekhyun hyung though?”

Yixing shakes his head, “Nah, you can continue pursuing him now, Sehunnie.”

“Hyung! But Baekhyun hyung doesn't even look at me, especially when we have dance practice.” Sehun groans in frustration, dragging himself to the couch before laying on his stomach. “How do I win his heart, hyung?” he mumbles against the couch.

The two music producers laugh, shaking their heads in disbelief.

“If only you knew how much power and effort he puts in to focus on his own dancing instead of yours.” Yixing responds, focusing back to his computer.

Chanyeol laughs even harder, hitting his desk.

“Hyung!! Why can't I date Baekhyun hyung?!” the youngest complains.

“Hi everyone! What should we-” Baekhyun enters the room cheerfully before stopping himself when he spotted Sehun and their eyes meet. “I, uh, I need to pee.” Baekhyun runs out of the room in a lighting speed.

“See hyung?” he slowly gets up from the couch. “He doesn't even want to be in the same room as me now. I'm gonna join Jongin then. Good luck with recording today, hyung.” Sehun walks towards Chanyeol, lowering himself to get to the same level as the older who is sitting down. “Record some videos of him recording for me hyung? Please?” he whispers.

Chanyeol hits the younger before shooing him away.

“Is he gone yet?” Baekhyun peeks to the room after five minutes Sehun left.

The two music producers and composers just shake their heads, feeling frustrated for their two co-workers.


	12. Chapter 11: You.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I listened to What U Do and Universe while writing this chapter :)  
> Let me know what you think of this chapter. Thank you so much for reading!! I hope you'll enjoy it <3

Kyungsoo checks the time on his phone when he heard someone knocks on his apartment door.

“It's 6:12 am.” Kyungsoo lazily drags himself out of the bed. Who would come over this early? Kyungsoo walks out of his room, calling out for Minseok. _Weird,_ he thought. Minseok isn't awake yet, so that means he's not expecting anyone to come either. Could it be his mom? He hasn't talked to his mom lately, but she never comes over without telling him first. Should he wake Minseok up? Just in case it's a bad guy and tries to attack him. Kyungsoo laughs at the thought, he's a judo athlete, he can defend himself. He rubs his eyes to shake away the sleepiness.

He opens the door.

 _Silence._ But a familiar scent enters his nose.

“Chanyeol?”

The guest pulls him into a tight hug before giving a peck on his lips. It's Chanyeol. He smiles brightly at the man, although he's still stuck in confusion about why he is here so early in the morning.

“Come in.” Kyungsoo takes Chanyeol's hand and leads him to the couch where Chanyeol slept on their first date, but Chanyeol pulls Kyungsoo towards the kitchen.

“What are you doing? Why are we in the kitchen? And why are you here so earl-” before Kyungsoo can finish his sentence, Chanyeol pulls him in for a kiss, Chanyeol is about to slip his tongue in Kyungsoo's mouth, but the younger pulls away immediately. “I haven't brushed my teeth yet.”

Chanyeol smiles in response before kissing his boyfriend's cheek.

“Seriously Yeol, what are you doing here? It's so early, even Minseok hyung is still sleeping.”

Chanyeol doesn't answer, as usual, he just squeezes Kyungsoo's hand. Kyungsoo realizes that it'll be no use to ask him further, but Kyungsoo hears some plastic bags noise. Maybe he's bringing food?

“Fine, if you need anything, I'll be in the bathroom, taking a shower.” Kyungsoo says before walking back to his room. Kyungsoo tries to play it cool, but honestly, he's freaking out inside. It's their second day as boyfriends and now his boyfriend is in his apartment, doing god knows what. Kyungsoo is used to being around Chanyeol, but their new official status is making him shy, he doesn't know why. It just feels even more real - that they're actually together as a couple.

Kyungsoo takes a quick shower, then he puts on a fresh white T-shirt and sweatpants. He doesn't have training until 9.30 am, so he has time to hang out with his boyfriend.

 

 

As soon as he walks out of the room, a nice and delicious smell of food hits his nose. Chanyeol is cooking? He walks into the kitchen and approaches Chanyeol from behind, wrapping his arms around the taller. “You came early to cook? You don't have a kitchen in your place or what?”

Chanyeol lets out a quiet laugh and Kyungsoo could feel Chanyeol's body moves because of the laugh. Chanyeol turns around, cups Kyungsoo's face and lands a kiss on every part of his face - his forehead, his eyes, his nose, his cheeks, and lastly his lips. Kyungsoo giggles when Chanyeol places each kiss, “Good morning to you too, Chanyeol.”

Before they eat their breakfast, they put away some food for Minseok. They eat their breakfast in almost complete silence, only Kyungsoo's giggle is heard once in a while since they're playing footsie under the table. Chanyeol stares at his boyfriend shamelessly, knowing that he will never get caught by the other. Once they're done eating, Kyungsoo does the dishes - he insisted to do it since Chanyeol already did the cooking. Now it's Chanyeol’s turn to hug Kyungsoo from behind. Chanyeol gives kisses to Kyungsoo's ear, neck, and shoulder.

“Yeolie,” Kyungsoo closes his eyes in pleasure when Chanyeol kisses the right spot on his neck. “Don't. Minseok hyung is here and it's still early in the morning.” Kyungsoo places the last plate on the shelf before turning around to face Chanyeol. He wraps his arms around Chanyeol's shoulder, kissing the taller man on the lips. “Let's go to my room.” he takes Chanyeol's hand and walks to his room.

Chanyeol pushes Kyungsoo to his bed, climbing on top of him, kissing him starting from his shoulder up to his neck, then his jaw, and his lips. Kyungsoo wraps his legs around Chanyeol's waist and his hands around Chanyeol's neck, fingers moving up to run through his boyfriend's hair. “Yeol, I have training at 9.30.”

Chanyeol stops and checks the watch on his wrist. It's still two hours away. He returns to his position, lips attach to Kyungsoo's, one of his hand is on Kyungsoo's side for support and the other is sneaking under the athlete's t-shirt. Kyungsoo shivers at the sudden skin to skin contact.

Chanyeol pulls away from Kyungsoo and takes off his shirt. When Chanyeol makes it back to Kyungsoo's lips, Kyungsoo is frozen when his hands touches Chanyeol's bare skin. He smiles into the kiss which Chanyeol returns. After a minute, Kyungsoo takes off his shirt as well with the help of Chanyeol. Now their shirts are thrown to the floor, lips still connected with each other.

Kyungsoo has promised to himself that he won't use his judo skill outside the arena, but this time he breaks that promise. He manhandles Chanyeol and switches their position, Chanyeol is laying on his back, smiling in amusement at what his boyfriend just did. Chanyeol slips his tongue deeper into Kyungsoo's mouth as Kyungsoo presses their bodies closer.

“Mmm, Yeolie.” Kyungsoo says, he could feel that his heartbeat is getting faster and louder. He could feel the same about Chanyeol's heart, their skin to skin contact makes it easier for them to feel each other's heartbeat, but this time they don't care, they're not worried or embarrassed if the other could feel it, their feelings is mutual after all.

“You know I like you so much, right Yeolie?” Kyungsoo says, kissing Chanyeol's jaw, sucking on his neck.

Chanyeol closes his eyes in pleasure, his fingernails dip into Kyungsoo's back, it'll leave marks later but neither of them cares. Kyungsoo moves his lips lower, kissing Chanyeol's bare skin until he reaches the waistband of Chanyeol's jeans. Kyungsoo's hands are now fiddling with Chanyeol's jeans, as he's trying to unbutton it Chanyeol grabs his hands. He puts his other hand on Kyungsoo's cheek, pulling him in before kissing his lips again. He pulls Kyungsoo close to his body now, making Kyungsoo rests his head on Chanyeol's chest.

Kyungsoo could hear Chanyeol's heartbeat clearly this way, he almost falls back to sleep when Chanyeol begins to stroke his hair, kissing his temple from time to time. Chanyeol hasn't utter a word ever since he came to his apartment, he didn't even use his device to talk, but Kyungsoo feels like he could understand Chanyeol just fine.

 

 

 

They lay there in silence,Chanyeol staring at the ceiling while Kyungsoo closes his eyes until someone barges into the room.

“Soo-yah!” Minseok eyes widen when he realizes that Chanyeol is there, laying half-naked with Kyungsoo who is also in the same state. “Uh, what? Um, I'll go back. Don't forget we have training in an hour.” Minseok says as awkward as possible before walking out.

“Hyung!” Kyungsoo calls out, following Minseok immediately. “I'm sorry you had to see it. I promise we didn't do anything, we just-”

“It's fine, Kyungsoo-yah.” Minseok says, slightly giggling. “In fact I'm happy to see that. Just a little surprised though. Besides I kinda deserve it, since I traumatized you when you walked in on me and Yixing that one time. Sorry about that. I guess we're even now.” he ruffles the younger hair.

“I promise it won't happen again, hyung.”

“No, it's alright, Soo, really. I'll knock first next time and congratulations! It will be one hell of a ride dating a musician, they get all sappy and poetic and will write you a bunch of songs which I think you already experienced.”

Both Minseok and Kyungsoo laughs, “Thank you hyung. And uh, Chanyeol cooked some food for us.”

“Ah, I love you guys even more. Now go back to your man, Soo.”

Kyungsoo nods and goes back to his man's arms.

 

 

Kyungsoo traces Chanyeol's face with his fingers, he doesn't miss any spot - from his forehead, his eyebrows, his eyelids, his eyelashes, his nose, his cheeks, his ears, his jaws, his chin, his lips. “You must be beautiful, Yeolie.” Kyungsoo says. “I wish I could see it.”

Chanyeol nods his head, receiving a light slap on his arm from Kyungsoo.

“So confident.” Kyungsoo feels Chanyeol smiles.

Chanyeol takes Kyungsoo's hand in his, he makes a sign with Kyungsoo’s hand. He moves the hand to the front of Kyungsoo's face, making a half circle around the face then closing all the fingers.

“What's that?” Kyungsoo asks.

Chanyeol kisses his boyfriend's forehead then pointing at Kyungsoo's chest.

“Beautiful?”

Chanyeol rubs Kyungsoo's hand.

“Well thank you, Yeolie. I know you're beautiful too. Baekhyun, Jongdae, and Sehun said so and I trust their judgment.”

After another 15 minutes, Chanyeol gets up and takes their shirts. He puts on his shirt first before putting on Kyungsoo's shirt. Kyungsoo gets up from the bed and starts to prepare his things for training.

  


*

  


Chanyeol has taken a day off that day, he watches Kyungsoo trains for the whole day. He admires his boyfriend's body from the bench. Kyungsoo is wearing his blue judo clothes, his chest is revealed and if he's lucky, Chanyeol would be able to see his abs - not that Chanyeol hasn't seen it but he's still mesmerized by it.

Kyungsoo's serious expression when the game begins makes Chanyeol's heart flutters, how strong he is to hold his guard before throwing his opponent to the ground. Chanyeol wants to cheer whenever it happens, but he tries to keep it cool, he doesn't want to embarrass his boyfriend. Sometimes when Kyungsoo is the one losing, thrown harshly to the ground, Chanyeol wants to run there and carry away his boyfriend. Kyungsoo's head hit the ground lightly, though Chanyeol knows it's safe, he's still afraid for it - he knew that it was how Kyungsoo lost his vision. Chanyeol didn't know Kyungsoo back then, but he heard and saw it on the news. He knew how Kyungsoo felt, he lost his voice a few months before Kyungsoo's accident happened. He could relate to Kyungsoo at that time, ever since then he felt like he wanted to protect the guy, it wasn't a romantic feeling or anything, it was just an emphatic feeling - Chanyeol went through depression and hopelessness, it took him a long time to figure his way out, he didn't want anyone to ever go through it like him, including Kyungsoo even though he barely knew him.

Chanyeol is proud of Kyungsoo when he sees the news that Kyungsoo will be joining the para-athletes, the whole Korea was celebrating for it, Kyungsoo was a top judo athlete, everyone thought Korea lost him when the accident happened. Chanyeol wasn't a fan of judo, but he admires Kyungsoo for finding his light again in the midst of his darkness. On their first date, when Kyungsoo told him that he is a part of that journey and he was helping him somehow, Chanyeol cried, he didn't tell Kyungsoo, but he was so touched and he knew he was completely falling for the guy and wanted to protect him again.

 

 

“Where's your boyfriend? Busy?” Kyungsoo's opponent says after they finished training.

“No, he's here.” Kyungsoo replies.

“Hello, Baekhyun-ssi.” the man says, reaching out to shake Chanyeol's hand.

Chanyeol sighs, he almost forgot, the whole Korea knows Kyungsoo is Baekhyun's, not his.

Kyungsoo laughs, “What are you talking about? He's not Baekhyun. He's Park Chanyeol, still connected to Baekhyun but Baekhyun isn't my boyfriend. This is Chanyeol, my boyfriend.”

 _Chanyeol, my boyfriend._ Kyungsoo just confirmed their relationship to his friend, Chanyeol feels so happy about it. He'd like to hear it again.

“Ah, my apologies. I should have known than to trust those articles,” he bows his head to Chanyeol. “Hi Park Chanyeol-ssi, I'm Zitao, Kyungsoo's teammate.”

Chanyeol bows down, reaching out to shake the man's hand.

“He can't talk, Tao.” Kyungsoo supplies.

“Ah,” Tao nods in understanding. “Well, don't worry about it, I'm blind in case you haven't seen it, because I can't.” he laughs which Chanyeol follows.

Chanyeol glances at Kyungsoo, remembering the same way Kyungsoo introduced himself months ago. Chanyeol finally pulls out his device for the first time of the day, types something, “Is that how you guys introduce yourself?”

Tao is a little taken aback by the monotone voice, but he smiles again, “Yea, it's kinda an inside joke for us blind athletes.”

“You two did well, not that I know anything about judo but I know I shouldn't mess with you two.” Chanyeol's device says again.

Both Tao and Kyungsoo laughs.

“I hope you're aware of what you're getting yourself into when agreeing to date Kyungsoo. He can be overwhelming sometimes.” Kyungsoo hits Tao. “Hey, no using skill on each other outside training, Soo.” Tao then turns to Chanyeol, shaking his hand again. “It's nice to meet you, Chanyeol. Good luck with Soo.” he giggles before walking away.

 

 

“Any plans for today, Yeol?” Kyungsoo asks.

Chanyeol taps on Kyungsoo's hand to say no. 

“How about we spend time watching movies in my apartment? Minseok hyung is staying at Yixing hyung's tonight.”

Chanyeol smirks then he gives Kyungsoo a peck on the lips. Chanyeol likes the fact that he used to only squeezing Kyungsoo's hand when saying yes, but now he can actually use his lips.

“We're only going to watch movies, Yeol. Don't be a pervert.” says the man who almost took Chanyeol's pants off this morning, but Chanyeol lets it go.

  


*

  


Chanyeol's hand is caressing Kyungsoo's hair as the younger lays his head on Chanyeol's  lap. They're watching The Greatest Showman, it's a win win situation for the both of them - the movie has a lot of music and dialogues, so Kyungsoo won't miss out that much and Chanyeol gets to listen to a lot of music.

In the middle of the movie, Kyungsoo turns, lying completely on his back, if Chanyeol looks down, he can fully see Kyungsoo's face. And Chanyeol does, smiling at the view. His fingers begin to trace Kyungsoo's face, admiring every part of it as Kyungsoo leans to the touch.

Chanyeol taps on Kyungsoo's hand.

Kyungsoo hums in response.

He grabs his phone and types, “Do you wanna know why I wrote Been Through?”

“Why?”

“You said you could finally feel your pain when you heard it right?”

“Yea.” Kyungsoo waits, he knew it'll be a long one. So he gets up to turn off the TV volume before going back to his position.

“I wrote it while I was allowing myself to feel the pain. It was written months before your accident, when I had mine, when I lost my voice. My voice was basically my everything, I love to sing. When I lost it I felt like my world is falling apart. I was going to give up on music, but Jongdae forced me to attend his musicals, it was part of his college project and he needed every support he can get. So I went there. When Jongdae was singing, it wasn't even a sad song, but I cried. I think I missed my voice at that very moment. I used to sing with Jongdae and posted it on my soundcloud, but I couldn't do it anymore. Just like you, it started with light sobs then it turned into ugly cry.”

Kyungsoo has a smile on his face, eyes directed to the ceiling, focusing on every word.

“I think the guy beside me was staring at me weirdly, but he was too polite to say anything." he pauses, looking away reminiscing the past, and then he types again. "Anyways, I'm glad the song that I wrote has helped you. When I found out you lost your vision through the news, I wanted to protect you so badly. I didn't even know you but since I knew how it feels like to lose something precious to you, I felt that connection to you. So I'm glad I could protect you through the song when you were struggling and now look at us.”

_That's Chanyeol, Jongdae's best friend._

Kyungsoo suddenly remembers that piece of memory he couldn't get when he first met Chanyeol. He remembers Minseok said it on the night when he went to Jongdae's musical.

Chanyeol was the guy who ugly cried beside him during the musical. Kyungsoo doesn't exactly remember how he looked like, he only remembers a little about it - his sad eyes, his plump lips that managed to form a smile despite the sad eyes, his fluffy hair that covers his eyes when he cried - but Kyungsoo remembers feeling the desire to hug him that night, to make him feel better.

_You remember Chanyeol? Jongdae's friend. I may not understand what you're going through, Soo, but he might. I can invite him over if you want, Soo-yah. I just want you to get better._

And another piece of memory of what Minseok said when he was struggling with his loss.

Chanyeol is also the guy who made him like he wasn't the only one struggling with loss. In the past, whenever he thinks that the world is so cruel to him, he thinks about Chanyeol, the guy Minseok told him about once. Someone else lost something that's important to him too, just like him. It made everything a little more bearable.

Chanyeol is the one who wrote Been Through, the song which helped him search for his light again.

Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo reaches out to caress Chanyeol's cheek as he sits up, still facing Chanyeol. He moves to sit on Chanyeol's lap, both hands now caressing the older's cheeks.

“Chanyeol, that was you?” Kyungsoo pauses. He takes a deep breathe. “I was the guy who sat beside you. When I noticed you were crying, I wanted to hug you so badly, I knew it was something big that made you cry, because why else would you cry during a happy song,” Kyungsoo says before pouting, holding back his tears. “But I was a much reserved person then so I didn't do anything, I was too shy to interact with a stranger. I just asked Minseok hyung if he knew you and if we should do anything, but he told me to just give you some space. I'm sorry, Yeol, I should have hugged you.” Kyungsoo says before hugging Chanyeol tight.

Chanyeol's tears begin to run through his cheeks. He couldn't believe that the guy he's dating has been in his orbit all these years. Kyungsoo, the man he wanted to protect out of empathy, wanted to comfort him first.

“Minseok hyung told me about you too when I just lost my vision. Honestly, it helped me because I knew that I wasn't the only one. Chanyeol.. You mean so much to me. So much more now than you already are.” Kyungsoo leans his forehead against Chanyeol's.

“Park Chanyeol, I know we just started yesterday but if I'm being honest, I've already loved you. I love you, Yeolie.”

Chanyeol mouths an “I love you, Soo.” before kissing his lips passionately, hoping that it will deliver the message. When Kyungsoo reciprocates the kiss with a smile, Chanyeol knew that Kyungsoo already knew what he was saying.

  


*

  


“Soo, you wanna join our company's trip to Jeju next month? You're basically a permanent guest in our building, so you can join us. Minseok hyung is probably coming too.” Chanyeol asks through his phone, legs entangled with Kyungsoo's who is cuddling up to him on the bed.

“Hmm, sure, as long as you're there.” Kyungsoo sleepily replies.

Chanyeol smiles brightly, kissing his boyfriend's temple before bringing him closer in his arms.


	13. Chapter 12: Kyungsoo

**[PREVIEW] 180317 Kyungsoo in ICN airport heading to Jeju for Suho Ent. event**

The caption is circulating around the internet with pictures of Kyungsoo. Comments are flooding the pictures, even after a month people are still hyped with the idea of Baeksoo, but now they're confused when it is Chanyeol who is in frame, instead of Baekhyun.

**“OMG BAEKSOO IS REAL!! Kyungsoo is even joining him for the company trip!!”**

**“Where is Baekhyun? Why are they not going together?”**

**“Who is that guy who is holding Kyungsoo's hand? He's probably just a helper right?”**

**“That's LOEY, music producer in Suho Ent.”**

**“Why is Kyungsoo holding hands with LOEY?”**

**“Kyungsoo has been visiting Suho Ent. a lot and now he's joining the company trip. Is he a signed artist now? Is he switching to singing???”**

**“WHY IS LOEY WITH KYUNGSOO AND NOT BAEKHYUN?”**

**“IM 100% SURE KYUNGSOO IS DATING LOEY. CHECK LOEY'S TWITTER”**

Chanyeol smiles as he sees the news. It's nice to be able to date Kyungsoo publicly, to claim him as his. The two of them are sitting beside each other on the plane, Kyungsoo is slowly falling asleep with his head leaning back on the headrest.

 

 

A flight attendant comes over to offer them some drinks, Kyungsoo doesn't bother to open his eyes and order, so he continues sleeping.

“You're LOEY right? What can I get you?” the flight attendant asks with a tone that Kyungsoo has come to recognize easily after dating Chanyeol for a month. Kyungsoo wasn't wrong when he said that a lot of people flirt with his boyfriend.

Kyungsoo hears it all, he’s tired of listening to this lady flirting with his boyfriend. Kyungsoo decides he will show her who’s winning here. He turns to his left and rests his head on Chanyeol's shoulder, his hand is wrapping Chanyeol's torso, eyes still close while softly saying, “Babe.”

Chanyeol almost chokes on his drink, sometimes he likes it when others are flirting with him to see his boyfriend's reaction and Kyungsoo never fails to show people who the true winner is. Chanyeol smiles at the flight attendant, before kissing his boyfriend's temple, Kyungsoo begins to smile - he knows he already won. Chanyeol laughs to himself before lifting his arm to wrap it around Kyungsoo.

“Yeolie babe, don't look at other people please.” Kyungsoo mutters against his chest before facing Chanyeol.

Chanyeol stares at his boyfriend, smiling, and he leans in to place a chaste kiss on his boyfriend's lips.

  


*

  


“Baby.” someone whispers and Kyungsoo thought it’s Chanyeol, but his boyfriend is sound asleep and he can't speak.

The whispering continues, Kyungsoo finally realizes that it’s Baekhyun who is sitting in front of him. He turns around to Kyungsoo with his knees on the chair.

Kyungsoo hums in response.

“I just found something interesting. Wanna know?”

“What?”

“But be quiet, I don’t want him to know.”

Kyungsoo furrows his eyebrows, getting confused.

“C’mere.” Baekhyun says, leaning in to Kyungsoo. Baekhyun leans in until he’s close enough to Kyungsoo’s ear. “I found your boyfriend’s private twitter.”

“So?”

“And it’s all about you.” Baekhyun says, ready to spill all the tea.

 “What is it about?”

“Let’s see..” Baekhyun says, scrolling through the said twitter. “Remember when you met Chanyeol for the first time?”

“Hmm..”

“He tweeted about it. He posted a picture of you which he took secretly and said ‘He’s kinda cute’.” Baekhyun giggles.

“Wow, that's..” Kyungsoo smiles shyly, unable to finish his sentence.

Baekhyun scrolls up again, “Here’s another one,” he says as quiet as possible. “Remember when we met for the second time and we teased you about asking him for free massages? Well he definitely doesn’t mind giving you one or more or wait..” Baekhyun smirks, staring at Kyungsoo, then at Chanyeol, and going back to Kyungsoo. “Massages isn’t a big deal anymore if you’ve done it. Ya know, the ‘it’.. I mean, you two are boyfriends now and OW!”

Kyungsoo hits Baekhyun’s arm, he has dated Chanyeol for a month, but sometimes talking about their relationship with other people still makes him shy.

“He is definitely whipped for you. He has written a bunch of songs for you. I mean, I kinda figured this out but his tweets definitely confirm it.” Baekhyun scrolls through the twitter again, to find something tea worthy.

“Oho.. Ooo..” Baekhyun’s mouth makes a perfect circle as his grin grows wider. “This is the real tea. Listen carefully. He made a whole thread about your unofficial date.”

Kyungsoo’s cheeks start to feel warm and reddening as Baekhyun reads every tweet. He never knew that Chanyeol or anyone could be this excited about him. When Baekhyun reads that tweet about Chanyeol telling jokes and Kyungsoo laughed at all of them, and Chanyeol wishes he could use his own voice, Kyungsoo feels a bit sad. He wants to hear Chanyeol’s voice too but he’s not demanding it, like he always says his presence is enough.

“I think I’ve found my redacted, monkey covering his eyes emoji and heart with an arrow emoji,” Baekhyun reads. “I bet redacted is soulmate. Wow he’s truly whipped. It wasn't even an official date yet.”

Kyungsoo hits Baekhyun’s arm again, he starts to feel tingling feelings all over his body. His cheeks are seriously warm and reddening.

“Aww..” Baekhyun coos, glancing at Chanyeol who sleeps peacefully and looks so innocent. “He wants you to hold his hand. He doesn’t want to see your cane around. He’s so cute. I wanna pinch his cheeks.”

“He’s mine.” Kyungsoo says sternly.

“Aww! You two are seriously so cute! I can’t!”

“Baek be quiet! You’ll wake him up and I wanna know more.”

Baekhyun grins, “I see you’re super interested in it now.” he pinches Kyungsoo’s cheek.

“Baek..”

“Okay, on with the whipped Chanyeol tweets.”

“Oh wait, that thread isn’t finished. He posted a picture of you smiling cutely, it’s kinda blurry and he wrote ‘you’re beautiful, even in a blurry picture I can still see your beauty clearly.’ Oh my god, no wonder he wrote all of those love songs like a machine! He's so sappy.”

Kyungsoo is curious about how he looked like in the picture.. he just wanna shower his boyfriend with kisses now.

“Soo.. not only is Chanyeol whipped, but you’re also whipped! He posted a screenshot of your text to him. I didn’t know you have this side in you.”

Kyungsoo’s intention of showering his boyfriend with kisses is now disappearing and is replaced with the intention of choke holding him, he feels so embarrassed.

“Look at you blushing. I seriously never thought Park Chanyeol has that power. The power to make the dense Do Kyungsoo to blush this hard. If I knew I’d introduce you two sooner!”

“Okay we get it, Hyunnie. I’m whipped, he’s whipped. Go on.”

Baekhyun laughs almost too loudly. He immediately stops when Chanyeol shifts in his seat. He holds his breath, ready to be killed by the sleeping man. He exhales in relief when Chanyeol continues his sleep.

“Say Kyungja, did I even make your heart flutters like this?” Baekhyun grins.

“Once. When I had that massive crush on you. So stop now, you’re just my past.”

“Ouch, that actually hurts my heart.” Baekhyun puts his hand on his chest, pretending to be hurt.

“Is there more of my boyfriend's tweets that’s worth reading?”

“My boyfriend.. oh my god, I swear I never thought I’d see the day Do Kyungsoo says such thing about my best friend!” Baekhyun pinches Kyungsoo’s cheeks with both hands. Kyungsoo has enough, Baekhyun is enjoying this too much.

“I swear Baek, if you don’t tell me the rest of the tweets, I’ll tell Yeolie that you revealed his secret to me and he’d kill you and I’ll enjoy the view.” Kyungsoo reaches out to Chanyeol to wake him up as a threat to Baekhyun.

Baekhyun quickly scrolls down again to find more tweets.

“Wait.. hold up.. okay.. But when?” Baekhyun gets confused as he sees a picture of Kyungsoo in his company building late at night. “When did you come to our studio? In the middle of the night? What the hell did you do, Do Kyungsoo??? Oh my god. I give up! You two are truly whipped.”

Kyungsoo is trying to remember what Baekhyun meant. He visited the building so many times, so he doesn’t know which visit Baekhyun is talking about.

“‘You’re the kind of break I needed?’ Really? And you cuddled with him that night? Before you two even got official? Oh god.”

Now Kyungsoo remembers which visit Baekhyun is talking about.

“Well, Yeolie is warm, I love being in his arms. And I could truly feel his presence by listening to his heartbeat so it’s nice.” Kyungsoo turns to face Chanyeol as if telling it to the man directly.

“As much as I wanna make fun of how whipped you two are. It’s actually beautiful, Soo-yah. I love seeing you this happy. And Chanyeol too.” Baekhyun smiles sweetly at his two best friends.

Baekhyun reads more of Chanyeol’s tweets and he starts to get tired. He sighs, “Alright, to summarize Chanyeol’s whipped tweets. There are two things that he loves. First, it’s when people flirt with him so you’ll get jealous and hold his hand the entire time. Second is when you introduce him as your boyfriend, he practically shout it internally 'YES I'M DO KYUNGSOO'S BOYFRIEND'. Basically he loves it when you let people know that he’s yours. So you know what to do, Soo.” Baekhyun grins, ruffling Kyungsoo’s hair.

Kyungsoo laughs, _how can Chanyeol gets even more adorable_ , “Thanks, Hyunnie. Rest well.” Kyungsoo gives a soft smile before leaning in to rest in his boyfriend’s arms.

Chanyeol feels Kyungsoo’s movement, so he adjusts himself by putting his arm around the smaller man and kisses his temple.

“Soo..” Baekhyun calls out again as he watches the whole scene. “You’re still my baby.” he whispers.

Kyungsoo lets out a soft laugh, “I know Hyunnie, you’ll always be my baby too.”

“Did I hear it correctly? Woah, what did Chanyeol do to the real Kyungsoo?”

“He fell in love, Baek.” Kyungsoo laughs again before burying his face into his boyfriend’s chest.

“Whipped.” Baekhyun mutters before going back to his seat beside Jongdae who is sound asleep.

  


*

  


Chanyeol never thought that being with Kyungsoo could get any better. The two of them are going to do a song cover in the event's stage - where most of the artists are performing.

Chanyeol kisses Kyungsoo's forehead when he noticed that his boyfriend is shaking nervously.

“Yeol, I'm not doing it. There's a lot of people and all of you knows music better than I do.”

_So? You're still good as a singer,_ Chanyeol wants to say. Instead of saying anything through his device, Chanyeol stays by Kyungsoo's side, holding his hand.

The crowd cheers so loud when the two of them step into the stage, they're wearing matching outfits - white and denim - as if announcing their status as a couple. The crowd cheers louder for them when Kyungsoo starts singing, [ _“If I was your boyfriend I'd never let you go.”_ ](https://youtu.be/qS4LA0eTfxQ)

Kyungsoo's face turns hot and pink as he heard Baekhyun, Jongdae, Sehun, and Jongin being extremely loud.

“Do Kyungsoo, please join Suho ent!”, Junmyeon screams which surprised almost everyone.

“YES! FORM A GROUP WITH ME, SOO-YAH!” Baekhyun follows with an even louder voice.

Mean while Chanyeol is looking at his boyfriend knowing that he's dedicating this song to Kyungsoo. After a few seconds he has to look away and concentrate on his guitar to ignore the butterflies in his stomach.

As Kyungsoo sings, _“If I was your boyfriend never let you go.”_ he turns to Chanyeol as he is dedicating this song completely to Chanyeol. _“So give me a chance ‘cause you're all I need, boy.”_

Once they're done singing, Kyungsoo stands up and bows down to the crowd. He walks towards Chanyeol to walk off stage with him, but Chanyeol just gives him a kiss on the cheek.

Kyungsoo is shy, embarrassed and confused. They haven't publicly announce their relationship, but this feels like a public announcement. He shakes his head, smiling before looking down, trying to ignore the loud crowd. He's truly happy that he could finally show the world that Chanyeol is his, but he wasn’t prepared for this, so he quickly walks away from the stage. He bumps into someone taller than him, “Sorry.” he mutters quickly.

The other person laughs, he recognizes this laugh. Jongin. He holds Kyungsoo's arms, stopping him from running away, “Hyung, it's Jongin. Me, Sehun, Baekhyun hyung, Jongdae hyung, Yixing hyung, and Chanyeol hyung will perform a song for you. So I hope you enjoy it.”

A staff takes Kyungsoo's hand and guide him to the audience seat beside Minseok and Junmyeon.

“Hello!” Jongdae says into the mic. “I'm Jongdae, Junmyeon's and Jongin's brother. I'm here with the people you all already know. We're going to perform a song called Heaven. This song was written by our amazing producers, Park Chanyeol and Zhang Yixing. And it's dedicated to our amazing athletes, Do Kyungsoo and Kim Minseok. Enjoy.”

 Yixing begins to play the piano, while the others are standing at the center of the stage, Chanyeol is still seated with his guitar on his lap.

_[“Hello angel. You are like a painting. When I look to the sky I can only see you.”](https://youtu.be/ZLHXWhQnlgY)_ Jongdae starts the song.

Sehun follows with the rap part, Baekhyun is still dumbfounded by this despite practicing together for a month.

Baekhyun is staring at Sehun, almost forgetting his part, _“Hello angel. You are like a painting. When I look to the sky I can only see you.”_

Kyungsoo and Minseok's eyes are filled with love. Kyungsoo closes his eyes to be immersed completely to the song, he swings his body following the rhythm of the song. His smile grows bigger as the song goes, the same goes for Minseok who is staring at his boyfriend who also steals glances at him from the piano seat.

Sehun is enjoying himself a little too much that he forgets his position. As he raps his second verse, he puts his arm around Baekhyun's shoulder. The older is frozen on his spot, trying hard to form a normal facial expression.

_“City street lights..”_ Baekhyun almost messes up his part because of the close proximity with the guy he's crushing on.

Sehun realizes their position and quickly pulls his arm away from Baekhyun. They awkwardly continue performing, but Jongdae and Jongin sense this and breaks the awkward tension by stepping between the two and dance around.

The performance ends amazingly, receiving standing ovations from the whole crowd, including Minseok and Kyungsoo. Some even whistle at them.

 

 

As they step out from the stage, Sehun approaches Baekhyun. “Hyung,” he rubs the back of his neck. “I'm sorry for you know, putting my arm around you, I-”

“Damn it, Sehun!” Baekhyun cuts him off.

Sehun's eyes widen in shock, _he’s right, Baekhyun will never look at him,_ “Hyung, I-”

“Will you just go out on a date with me?” Baekhyun says in one breathe.

Sehun's shocked expression turns into a smile, “Really hyung?”

“Please don't humiliate me. I'm-”

“Yes hyung. I'll pick you up tonight.” Sehun says, trying so hard to look calm. Obviously he's not calm when their rooms are beside each other.

“Okay.” Baekhyun says, quickly turning to Jongdae and disappears from Sehun's sight so he can freak out about what happened.

  


*

  


The waves are pretty big, it comes one after another. Just like everyone else, Kyungsoo is chasing the waves. Reaching deeper and closer to the sea. They'd stand in the deeper part of the water, letting the waves take them to the shore before running again towards the sea. Sometimes Kyungsoo would just try to stand against the wave, but if the waves are too big, he'll go with it. He likes the feeling of being underwater for a few seconds, it kinda relaxes him.

Chanyeol looks at his boyfriend from the shore, he looks so good, standing there with his firm and strong body - Chanyeol wants to touch. He runs towards Kyungsoo and wraps his arms from Kyungsoo's back. He kisses the athlete's cheek.

“Hey there.” Kyungsoo greets him, before turning around to face Chanyeol. He rests his hands on the back of Chanyeol's neck before going down to his chest then to his torso, Kyungsoo could feel Chanyeol's abs with his hands, he smiles at the feeling. “So you work out a lot.” he smirks.

Chanyeol shyly looks down at his body, he doesn't respond.

“I guess I like what I'm touching.” Kyungsoo says before putting his hands back on Chanyeol's nape, pulling him down for a kiss.

Chanyeol has been waiting for this moment for the whole day. Finally he could truly kiss his boyfriend. The two of them are a bit far from the others, so no one is teasing them or disturbing them. Their kiss gets heated, Chanyeol grabs Kyungsoo to carry him as the younger wraps his legs around Chanyeol's waist.

“Yeol,” Kyungsoo says in between the kiss. “Let's-” he says, but Chanyeol isn't giving him a break from the kiss. “Go back to the hotel.” he says against Chanyeol's lips, hoping that the older man would catch it. Chanyeol still keeps kissing him but he's walking back slowly towards the shore.

The two of them were so concentrated in the kiss, they didn't realize there's a big wave coming. The wave comes abruptly, making Chanyeol drops Kyungsoo on the water, losing him. He tries to reach out to Kyungsoo, but he's stuck in the wave too. He couldn't open his eyes underwater. The wave keeps rolling, Chanyeol doesn't know where it's going to take him. He tries to swim away, but the wave is too strong. He decides to try to reach the surface to breathe some air. While he was doing it, he tries to look at his surroundings to find a clue of his whereabouts and any sign of his boyfriend. But he couldn't see properly, so he gives up, he lets the wave takes control. He closes his mouth tightly so he won't swallow any water by accident.

Once the wave goes away and Chanyeol is back to the shore as he finally feels the sand hits his skin. He quickly stands up to find his boyfriend. When he couldn't find any sign of his boyfriend, he goes back to the water. He swims underwater, not caring about the saltwater hurting his eyes. He needs to find Kyungsoo!

“Soo-yah!” he lets out a soundless scream. Tears begin to form in his eyes as he looks around with no sight of his Kyungsoo. He runs around the water, becoming more frustrated.

“Chanyeol! Park Chanyeol!” he heard a familiar voice, but it's not his Kyungsoo's voice. He turns around and finds Jongdae and Jongin waving at him.

“Hyung! C'mon we found Soo hyung!” Jongin shouts.

Chanyeol quickly runs towards them and follows them towards his Kyungsoo. His knees grow weak when he saw Kyungsoo lays on the ground unconscious as Minseok tries to give him a CPR.

“Hey, he's gonna be fine, hyung.” Jongin says, rubbing Chanyeol's back for comfort. He can't look at his boyfriend in this state but he doesn't want to leave him from his sight either.

After another minute, Kyungsoo finally opens his eyes, coughing harshly, spitting water out of his mouth. Chanyeol quickly makes his way to Kyungsoo's side, cupping his cheeks to check if he's really conscious.

“Yeolie?” Kyungsoo quietly says.

Chanyeol looks at his friends surrounding him and signs a “Thank you.”

“Let us know if you need anything, Chan.” Junmyeon says, patting Chanyeol's head before walking away with the others.

Chanyeol hugs Kyungsoo tightly and finally cries. Light sobs are coming out from him as he tightens his hug. The whole event was scaring him, he lost Kyungsoo for a while and he never ever wanted to experience that feeling again.

“Yeolie? Hey..” Kyungsoo pulls away. “I'm here. It's fine.” Kyungsoo wipes Chanyeol's tears that stream down his cheeks.

“I'm so sorry.” Kyungsoo apologizes when he has nothing to apologize for.

Chanyeol shakes his head, but he's still crying. He looks at his boyfriend, he's still the same, he's real. Only his eyes are different, it's quite red, probably because of the water.

Kyungsoo gives a reassuring smile before kissing his boyfriend's lips to calm him down. Chanyeol sits beside Kyungsoo as he wraps his arm around the latter - he's afraid he'd lose him again.

 

 

  
“Yeolie, thank you for the song.” Kyungsoo places a kiss on Chanyeol's cheek before directing his eyes to the sea in front of them.

Chanyeol turns to look at Kyungsoo, falling deeper in love with the guy.

“Yeol, describe the view for me?” Kyungsoo says as he rests his head on Chanyeol's shoulder.

Chanyeol takes out his phone and types, “The sky is orange, it's very beautiful, like a painting. Like you.” Kyungsoo smiles, feeling shy. “The sea is so blue, very clear. The waves are coming slowly one by one. There are some birds flying around. There aren't many people here, just a few people walking around. The sand's color is so light, almost white.”

Chanyeol takes Kyungsoo's hand, pulling one finger and writes on the sand with it, “I LOVE YOU SOO”

Kyungsoo stops, not moving, they've said these words before but it still surprises Kyungsoo whenever his boyfriend says it in different ways. He turns his eyes to Chanyeol, it looks like he could really see Chanyeol with those eyes. Chanyeol stares back, tears start to form on his eyes - this feels like they're staring at each other. Chanyeol wants Kyungsoo to be able to see him, but this is enough, being with each other is enough.

“Yeol,” Kyungsoo cups Chanyeol's face, rubbing his cheeks and wiping his tears. “I love you.”

Chanyeol cries harder, more tears are falling down his cheeks and Kyungsoo keeps wiping them with his thumb.

“I know, we're not ideal, but we're okay. I wish I could see you and hear you, but this is okay. Your presence is enough. I can feel your love, Yeolie. That's enough for me.” Kyungsoo smiles sweetly at Chanyeol, eyes still directed into Chanyeol's eyes.

Kyungsoo leans in and captures Chanyeol's lips in his. Their kiss is slow, gentle and sweet. Chanyeol pulls Kyungsoo closer with his hands on Kyungsoo's waist. Tears begin to fall from Kyungsoo's eyes and Chanyeol pulls away when he feels it. Chanyeol wipes the tears with his thumb, just like how his boyfriend did it a while ago. “I love you so much, Yeol.”

Chanyeol looks at his boyfriend lovingly before leaning in to kiss Kyungsoo's forehead and pulls him into his embrace.

“Yeolie, do you think you'd want to spend the rest of your life with me if we're still together in 5 years or more?” Kyungsoo asks with his head resting on Chanyeol's chest as his eyes are directed towards the sea.

Chanyeol nods, kissing his boyfriend's temple. After what happened today, after experiencing how it feels like losing Kyungsoo, Chanyeol doesn't want to let go.  _“I will ask you to marry me.”_ Chanyeol wants to say. He wants to be with Kyungsoo for a long time. 

“Okay. In the next 10 years, 20 years, 30 years, and 100 years, Let's always be together.” Kyungsoo says, closing his eyes, slowly falling asleep in Chanyeol's arms.


	14. Chapter 13: Chanyeol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's almost Chanyeol's birthday but I don't wanna wait that long to post this chapter (because it's ending soon). So I hope you enjoy reading this!  
> Happy birthday in advance to our Chanyeollie. smiley face emoji. heart emoji. kiss emoji.

**23:59**

Chanyeol looks at the clock on his bedside table, he forces himself to get up to open the door when he was woken up by the door bell ringing. Who is coming over at this hour? He was peacefully sleeping for once. Usually he'd forget the time and play some loud instruments until his neighbors come to remind him to tone it down. But tonight he didn't do anything that would bother his neighbors. He walks lazily to the door, his hair is in a mess, rubbing his eyes as he yawns. Chanyeol didn't forget to check through the peephole before opening, his eyes suddenly wide open as if he was never sleepy. He quickly runs to the bathroom and brushes his teeth, he even uses his mouthwash when he usually just uses water. He fixes his hair on the way back to the door, stopping for a brief second to make sure he looks good in front of the mirror even when the person behind the door can't see it.

The doorbell rings once again. Chanyeol puts his hand on the doorknob and the other on his eye to rub it - he's pretending to be sleepy and just woken up.

“Hi baby.” the man says as Chanyeol opens the door.

Chanyeol smiles immediately, he likes it when his boyfriend calls him baby.

“Happy birthday!” Kyungsoo says, holding out a small cake with a lit candle on it.

Chanyeol pulls lightly on Kyungsoo's hand to let him come in.

“Blow the candle, Yeolie. Make a wish first though.”

Chanyeol just stares at his boyfriend, he wants to take him in his arms and just forget everything, but he loves celebrating birthdays especially his.

“Do you want me to sing you a happy birthday song too?”

Chanyeol wants to laugh, he smiles wider and leans in to kiss his boyfriend's cheeks.

“Blow the candle, dumbass, so I can put down the cake. I'm tired.”

Chanyeol pinches his boyfriend's cheek before closing his eyes to make a wish and blows the candle.

“Happy birthday, baby. You know I love you.” Kyungsoo says quietly as he looks down. Kyungsoo always has his moments, most of the time he's too shy to say those words, but when he does, Chanyeol just wants to kiss him like there's no tomorrow.

Chanyeol takes the cake in his hand and takes Kyungsoo's hand on the other. The both of them walks towards the living room and that's when Chanyeol notices Kyungsoo's duffle bag, Chanyeol smiles at the view - that means Kyungsoo is staying over.

“Let me grab a knife, a plate and a spoon.” Kyungsoo says, dropping his bag by the couch. He walks towards the kitchen - he has memorized this apartment by now. For some reason Kyungsoo found the things he's looking for easily, it's almost like he's in his own kitchen.

“Here, cut the cake.” Kyungsoo hands the knife to his boyfriend before sitting down beside him.

Chanyeol cuts a good portion of the cake before placing it on the plate and takes a spoonful of it. He places the spoon right in front of Kyungsoo's mouth, like he always does when he's feeding Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo laughs, “I made the cake for you, you're supposed to eat it.”

When Chanyeol just presses the spoon closer to his mouth, Kyungsoo eats the cake.

“You should eat some too.” Kyungsoo says while munching on it, some crumbs was left on Kyungsoo's corner lip and Chanyeol kisses it.

Kyungsoo pushes Chanyeol lightly, “That's not what I meant, you pervert!” Kyungsoo takes the plate and takes a spoonful of cake to feed it to Chanyeol. “Eat some. Don't make me baked it for nothing.”

Chanyeol takes it in his mouth and as expected from Kyungsoo, it tastes really delicious. Chanyeol ended up eating more of the cake without sharing it with Kyungsoo.

They end up cuddling on the couch with Chanyeol's arm wraps around Kyungsoo and Kyungsoo rests his head on Chanyeol's chest. “Happy birthday, Yeolie.” Kyungsoo says, kissing his boyfriend's chest before he drifting off to sleep.

When Chanyeol hears quiet snores from the younger, he carries his boyfriend to his room. He's heavy but Chanyeol is so much stronger - he's been going to the gym a lot to match with his boyfriend's strength. Chanyeol traces his boyfriend's face as he lays down beside him, smiling to himself as he admires his boyfriend's features. _How did he get so lucky to have him as his boyfriend?_ He thinks before kissing his boyfriend and joins him in sleep.

 

*

 

Chanyeol wakes up to an empty bed, he looks around and he can't find his boyfriend, was it just a dream then? Did Kyungsoo really come to his apartment to celebrate his birthday? Chanyeol quickly gets up and checks every corner of his apartment. When he hears some noises in the kitchen, he quickly walks over and there he sees his boyfriend cooking.

Kyungsoo is stirring something in a pot, he looks so handsome concentrating like that. Chanyeol looks around and everything seems to be fine and still in order. Chanyeol stares some more at Kyungsoo, snapping a picture before wrapping his arms around the younger from behind.

“Hey, you woke up already?” Kyungsoo says, still stirring the pot but leaning in to the touch.

Chanyeol rests his head on Kyungsoo's shoulder, hands wrap around his waist.

“Babe, did you rearrange your kitchen? It feels different from the last time I cooked here.” Kyungsoo asks, turning to Chanyeol and his lips brushes lightly to Chanyeol's skin.

Chanyeol nods.

“It feels like my own kitchen. Did you arrange it according to mine?”

Chanyeol nods once again, closing his eyes. He's still sleepy but he wants to be around his boyfriend.

“Really? You did that for me?”

Chanyeol nods again, he's about to tighten his grip on Kyungsoo's waist when Kyungsoo lets go and turns to face Chanyeol. He tiptoes and kisses Chanyeol on the cheek, “Thank you, Yeolie.”

Chanyeol kisses Kyungsoo once again before pulling him into a hug. Kyungsoo loves to hug Chanyeol, he could feel the older's warmth and heartbeat, he could feel Chanyeol's presence and that's enough for him.

When the soup boils, they both pull away almost too quickly. Chanyeol kisses Kyungsoo's cheek and leaves him to cook.

 

*

 

“Which ride do you want to do first?” Kyungsoo asks, hand is secured in Chanyeol's.

Chanyeol looks around, he wants to do every ride, especially now he has Kyungsoo to hold his hand. They have the whole day so Chanyeol chooses the first one that catch his eyes.

“Roller coaster.” the usual monotone device says.

“You sure?”

Chanyeol squeezes Kyungsoo's hand, even though his hands begin to sweat. The two of them walk towards the rollercoaster and queue. Today isn't a public holiday, so there isn't many people and Chanyeol doesn't get enough time to prepare himself.

“Ready?” Kyungsoo asks, he smiles widely as if mocking Chanyeol - he could sense that his boyfriend is scared, so he laughs.

Chanyeol hits Kyungsoo with his hand before intertwining it with Kyungsoo's. When the countdown begins, Chanyeol tightens his grip on Kyungsoo’s hand, he closes his eyes and takes a really deep breathe, meanwhile Kyungsoo is laughing beside him. Kyungsoo lets out a loud scream in between his laugh. Chanyeol’s grip in his hand seems to be tighter until Kyungsoo’s hand becomes pale. The man is truly scared yet he was the one who chose this ride.

“You okay, Yeol?” Kyungsoo as they get out from the roller coaster, Kyungsoo still laughing because he could still feel that his boyfriend is still terrified from the ride.

 

 

The two of them walk around the amusement park to let Chanyeol calm down his nerve. Kyungsoo suddenly stops and pulls Chanyeol closer, he puts his hand on the other’s chest, feeling his heartbeat and it’s still beating fast. He smiles, moving his hand up to Chanyeol’s cheek, “I’m sorry for laughing, but you were so cute.” Kyungsoo could feel Chanyeol smiles back at him, so he tiptoes and kisses his boyfriend on the lips. Chanyeol quickly puts his hands on Kyungsoo’s waist, pulling him closer. Chanyeol was about to deepen the kiss when he feels that some people were taking pictures of them - he almost forgot that he is dating one of the most famous persons in Korea. Chanyeol pulls away but Kyungsoo is still searching for his lips. “Yeol?” Kyungsoo asks which receives a quick peck on his lips as an answer.

“Let’s save it for tonight.” Chanyeol types in his device and plays it to Kyungsoo.

“Who says we’re going to do anything tonight?” Kyungsoo teases, taking a step away from Chanyeol.

Chanyeol quickly catches him in his arm, hugging him from behind. He proceeds to kiss Kyungsoo’s earlobe before biting it lightly, Kyungsoo almost lets out a moan but he is still aware that he’s in public, so he looks down to hide his flushed red cheeks.

“Let’s go.” he says before walking again.

 

 

After riding a few more rides, they end up in front of the haunted house. They are just standing there, they’re not even in the queue. Kyungsoo is not a fan of haunted house but he thinks it’s okay, plus the only scary thing for him now is just the sound and touches since he can’t see the ghost anyways. Chanyeol is looking at the haunted house, he is definitely not a fan of it but he wants to try, he wants to try it with Kyungsoo to make up for his image that is ruined during the roller coaster ride. Chanyeol holds up his chest and puts on an optimistic smile.

“Let’s go to the haunted house!” his device says.

“Yeol, are you sure? You haven’t forgotten that I’m blind right?” Kyungsoo looks concern. “Which means you have to be the one that guide me and I might be slow. So you really have to be brave.”

Chanyeol thinks about it again. Kyungsoo is right. Entering the haunted house is risky, whatever happens he can’t lose Kyungsoo, because Kyungsoo can’t see him and he can’t talk to find Kyungsoo if they are ever separated.

“Yeol?”

Chanyeol nods before pulling Kyungsoo towards the queue. Chanyeol is getting even more nervous, while his boyfriend looks as calm as ever.

“Next!” the host says in the most creepy tone ever.

The two of them walks in to the haunted house. It is so dark, Chanyeol can barely see anything. He holds Kyungsoo's hand tightly as he tries to control his breathing.

“You good, Yeol?” Kyungsoo says in a mocking way.

Chanyeol just squeezes his hand.

After a few seconds of walk, the door closes loudly, followed with loud bangs, the two of them jump from the shock. Chanyeol almost runs away but Kyungsoo holds him back.

“Yeolie, I'm blind.”

_Oh yes, how can he forget?!_

They continue to walk again. A lady ghost suddenly shows up in front of them, touching their arms. Chanyeol is about to run again but his grip on Kyungsoo reminds him that he can't just run away. The lady ghost leaves them alone, but she keeps staring at them creepily. Kyungsoo is so unbothered as he can't see what's really going on.

From time to time Kyungsoo keeps checking on Chanyeol, making sure he can go on and guide the two of them out. It was a quiet journey for them since Chanyeol can't scream and Kyungsoo just lets out a “Oh, what's that?” whenever something is startling him.

They go through a hallway where there's cell bars on their sides. The ghosts are making noises in that section, hitting the bars as the speakers let out creepy sounds of the ghosts. Chanyeol looks around and he's too scared of the sight. He shuts his eyes, walking ahead. He doesn't realize that he's not walking straight, so he hits the cell bar and the ghost reaches out to touch him.

 _Fuck!_ Chanyeol curses.

“Yeol?” Kyungsoo asks with concern in his tone.

Chanyeol takes a look back to check on Kyungsoo, then he notices there's a ghost running towards them from behind.

 _Shit!_ Chanyeol tightens his grip on Kyungsoo as he begins to run. But they couldn't run properly, Chanyeol was too scared and Kyungsoo was too slow. Chanyeol gives up and he drops down to the floor. He sits there, almost crying. The ghost stops running in front of them, feeling sorry at the sight.

“Yeol? Why are we stopping?” Kyungsoo says, standing in front of Chanyeol, the ghost is beside him but he doesn't know.

Chanyeol looks up and shuts his eyes again, he's too scared. He wants to cry, a tear may or may not slip from his eye.

“Are you okay?” the ghost asks.

“Uh, are you a staff?” Kyungsoo asks.

“Kinda. I'm working as the ghost.”

“What? Is this part of the haunted house?” Kyungsoo asks again. "To talk with us, I mean."

“No, it's just I was running towards you two and I thought he fainted so I stop.” the ghost explains, the other ghosts behind the cell bar also stop what they were doing, looking at the scene. The creepy sound is still playing through the speaker.

“Yeol? Can you stand up?”

Chanyeol stands up, still shutting his eyes, he doesn't want to look at the ghost.

“Um, can you guide us out please?” Kyungsoo asks the ghost. “My boyfriend is definitely scared and I'd love to guide ourselves out if I wasn't blind but-”

The ghost takes a look at them under the dim light, “Ah, Do Kyungsoo-ssi. What an honor.” he bows down. “Come let me guide you out.”

The ghost walks ahead of them with Chanyeol guiding Kyungsoo out. Chanyeol finally opens his eyes as he could only see the back of the ghost. However, he shuts his eyes quickly whenever the ghost looks back to check if they're still on the right track. After a minute of walk, they could finally see the light and they're out of the haunted house.

Kyungsoo thanked the ghost for helping them after he and the ghost took a picture together - Chanyeol being the one who took the picture while squinting his eyes as he doesn't want to look at the ghost, even through the camera.

 

 

Chanyeol is quiet and Kyungsoo is concerned. “Yeolie, it's fine. You don't have to be embarrassed.” Kyungsoo laughs slightly. He places his hand in Chanyeol's chest to feel his heartbeat. It's still beating fast. He places his other hand on Chanyeol's cheek, it feels warm, probably from the adrenaline. “Why don't we get an ice cream? It's your birthday and I want you to be happy.”

Despite the cold weather, Chanyeol nods agreeing to get ice creams, he quickly looks around for any booth that sells ice creams. As soon as he spotted a small cafe selling ice cream and hot drinks, he smiles brightly like a kid, he's already forgotten what happened earlier. Chanyeol pulls Kyungsoo to enter a cafe called Frozen. Chanyeol quickly made the order - a cotton candy flavored ice cream for Kyungsoo and shooting star ice cream for him.

They waited for a few minutes for their ice creams, some people are still taking pictures of them but they stay unbothered.

“Your ice creams are ready.” the cashier says.

Kyungsoo heads towards the cashier to pay for it and Chanyeol takes the ice cream from the lady who made it. Kyungsoo didn't miss how the lady talks with Chanyeol in a familiar tone - Kyungsoo is tired of this, why can't people see that Chanyeol is taken? He sighs. He says his thanks to the cashier, before taking Chanyeol's hand, tiptoeing to kiss his cheek, but Chanyeol is quick, he turns around in time and kisses Kyungsoo on the lips. “Let's go.” Kyungsoo says shyly, his cheeks are getting warm and red.

“Do you just casually let people flirt with you so I'd be jealous and not letting go of your hand?” Kyungsoo says, pouting. He remembers Baekhyun mentioned it to him out of the many tweets Chanyeol has which  Kyungsoo wasn't even aware of.

“What?” Chanyeol types, realizing that Kyungsoo just said one of his old tweets.

Kyungsoo laughs, “Nothing.” he'll save the teasing for later.

As usual, Chanyeol takes a spoonful of ice cream and puts it right in front of Kyungsoo's mouth, making the spoon touches his lips slightly. Kyungsoo shivers at the sudden coldness on his lips, but he still opens his mouth and takes it in.

“Mmm.. That tastes nice.” Kyungsoo says with a bright smile. “Can I-”

Before Kyungsoo could finish his sentence, Chanyeol takes Kyungsoo's ice cream cone and switches it with his ice cream cup.

“Thank you, baby. You understand me so well.”

 

 

“Let's take a picture.” Chanyeol's device says.

“Okay,” Kyungsoo stands closer to Chanyeol. “Are my eyes looking at the right direction?”

Chanyeol squeezes the other's hand. After they took the picture, Chanyeol checks it.

“It's blurry, let's take another one.” Chanyeol types and plays it for Kyungsoo to hear.

“But I thought you said you could still see my beauty clearly even in blurry pictures.” Kyungsoo teases, referring to Chanyeol's private tweet which Baekhyun read to him once.

Chanyeol stops himself from extending his hand to take the picture. Did he just hear it right? How did Kyungsoo know? This isn't a coincidence when Kyungsoo pulls out more than one receipts of his old tweets. Chanyeol's going to find Baekhyun who definitely spilled his tweets to Kyungsoo and teach him a lesson.

Despite the feeling of wanting to hit Baekhyun, Chanyeol is still feeling shy from being exposed. He looks down at the ground as his cheeks start to get warm, Kyungsoo puts his hands on Chanyeol's cheeks, "Ah, you're so warm when you act all shy. I like it. Maybe I should bring up more of your tweets?"

"Shut up." the device says and Kyungsoo laughs. 

 

 

*

 

 

The sun is setting, the sky turns to orange - almost as orange as the sky Chanyeol sees in Jeju with Kyungsoo. The air is starting to get cold but bearable, Kyungsoo walks closer to Chanyeol to get warm.

“Let's ride the chair swings, Yeol!” Kyungsoo says, bouncing on his feet. Chanyeol loves the sight, so he ruffles the younger's hair before taking Kyungsoo to the ride.

The two of them take the chairs close to each other, Chanyeol being slightly in front of Kyungsoo. When the ride starts, Chanyeol notices that Kyungsoo is closing his eyes as his body relaxes on his seat. His smile grows wider and more beautiful when the ride takes them higher and away from the ground. He looks so peaceful. Chanyeol wants to see this view again, so he pulls out his phone and takes pictures. He smiles as he looks at the picture - he's so in love with the man. Chanyeol takes one more look at Kyungsoo before leaning against his chair, enjoying the ride.

 

 

“Alright, last one.” Kyungsoo says getting off from his chair as he takes Chanyeol's hand. “Let's ride the ferris wheel. Because are we really visiting an amusement park if we don't ride it? Right? Let's go.”

They're now up in the air, looking down at the busy city lights. The cars are going here and there, the billboards and buildings are shining brighter. What a sight. The two of them are sitting closely to each other, Chanyeol replays everything he's been through with Kyungsoo and he feels extremely grateful to have him in his arms right now.

“Chanyeol, Yeolie..” Kyungsoo says as his eyes are closed, doing his favorite thing which is to listen to his boyfriend's heartbeat. “I can listen to your heartbeat.” he pauses. “Do you know that it's my favorite thing to do?”

Chanyeol kisses Kyungsoo's temple. It's his favorite thing to do as well.

“Happy birthday, Yeolie. I hope you had a wonderful time with me today.”

Chanyeol brings Kyungsoo closer to him, he promised he won't let go of Kyungsoo. And his birthday wish today is for Kyungsoo to never let him go too.

 

*

 

When they arrived in Chanyeol's apartment, Kyungsoo quickly goes to the bathroom, fills in the tub with warm water and bubble bath. While Chanyeol throws himself on the bed as fatigue is catching up to him.

“Yeol, get up.” Kyungsoo shakes his legs. 

Chanyeol just opens his eyes slightly to see what Kyungsoo wants from him.

“You should take a bath.”

Chanyeol gets up almost too quickly, thinking that Kyungsoo would join him but the younger doesn't. Kyungsoo unbuttons Chanyeol's shirt and pulls down his jeans along with his boxer. He guides Chanyeol to the bathtub where Kyungsoo had prepared a warm bubble bath. Chanyeol gets in, he feels a little weird being fully undressed while Kyungsoo is still fully clothed, but he follows whatever Kyungsoo told him to do.

He relaxes in the bath, closing his eyes. It only gets better when Kyungsoo begins to wet his hair, putting an adequate amount of shampoo and massages his scalp. It feels nice to be taken care of like this, no one has done it during his adult life, especially on his birthday. Chanyeol is grateful. After a few minutes, Kyungsoo rinses his hair gently. He then kisses Chanyeol's forehead before leaving to take a shower.

 

 

Chanyeol relaxes in the bathtub for a few more minutes, waiting for Kyungsoo to finish showering, but he changes his mind. He gets up from the tub and walks towards the shower. He sneaks in from behind, wrapping his arms around the younger's waist. He could feel that Kyungsoo's body tenses up under the sudden touch for a second before relaxing again. The both of them are naked under the running water.

“Yeolie..”

Chanyeol begins to kiss Kyungsoo's earlobe, neck, shoulder, finding the right spots easily which causes the younger to moan.

Kyungsoo turns around, pulling Chanyeol down to kiss him fully on the mouth. Gentle kisses quickly turn to passionate kiss. Kyungsoo pulls lightly on Chanyeol's hair as the latter brings him closer, there's no more gap between them and they could feel each other's skin.

“Baby, let's do it tonight.” Kyungsoo whispers. 

Chanyeol quickly turns off the shower behind Kyungsoo, grabbing Kyungsoo's ass and picks him up. The latter wraps his legs around Chanyeol's waist as they keep on kissing. Chanyeol gently puts Kyungsoo down on the bed, their wet bodies are soaking the bed sheet but none of them cares. Chanyeol intertwines his hand with Kyungsoo's on the side as he pushes his body against the younger. Their hair are still wet, lips swollen from the kiss, body tense from lust, eyes hungry for each other, their chest are going up and down from excitement and nervousness.

“I'm ready, Yeol.” Kyungsoo says as he tries to catch his breath, then he gets up to grab something from his duffel bag on the floor beside the bed.

He lays down on the bed again, caressing Chanyeol's cheek before handing a box of condoms.

Chanyeol lets out a quiet laugh, _how many rounds does Kyungsoo want to do it for?_

“Let's do it for as many times as you want, you decide, you're the birthday boy.” Kyungsoo bites his lower lip before pulling Chanyeol for a kiss. “Happy birthday, my Yeolie.”

They spend the night proclaiming their love on each other's skin. Bruises and marks are left on their bodies. Sweats are running down their skin. Bodies pressed to each other. Soft and loud moans are echoing in the room. And Chanyeol's name never sounds better in Kyungsoo's mouth.


	15. Chapter 14: Our Winter

Just like every spring, it will eventually comes to an end and reach winter, where everything grows cold. People fall in love and fall out of it. Kyungsoo and Chanyeol are not exception to this. Their winter happens to come after almost 3 years of being together.

“But it's just not fair to you, Chanyeol!” Kyungsoo raises his voice.

Chanyeol could only stare at him, he doesn't even want to type his reply.

“See? This is why, Chanyeol. We can't even argue properly. I can't see you, I can't hear you.” Kyungsoo pauses.  _ Please don't say it. Please don't say it, Kyungsoo _ .

“I'm tired, Chanyeol.”

_ There he said it.  _ Chanyeol continues to stare at the man he loves, trying to find any sign of lies. Kyungsoo is lying, he's not tired, is he?

“I'm tired of this. You can't even say what you really want and sometimes I can't even wait for you to finish typing it all. Or sometimes you don't even bother to type it.” Kyungsoo slumps his body against the couch. “Chanyeol, I can't do this anymore.”

“Soo..” Chanyeol types. “I'll try harder.”

“No, Chanyeol.”  _ He's not even calling him Yeolie anymore.  _ “Like I said it's not fair to you! I can easily say whatever I want, but you? You have to try hard to make me understand you. Don't you think it’s unfair? I wanna see you, I wanna hear you, but I can't do any of those things.”

Chanyeol looks down, he's done trying to find any sign of lies in Kyungsoo's eyes or tone. Tears start to fall down Chanyeol's cheeks, his eyes glance at Kyungsoo trying to see if he holds back any tears. Chanyeol tries to reach out to Kyungsoo's hand.

“No, Chanyeol. Stop. Let's not do this anymore.” Kyungsoo says sternly, standing up. 

Chanyeol pulls Kyungsoo into his arms and hugs him. Kyungsoo wanted to let go, but gives in. He lets Chanyeol hugs him, _“I'll try harder, Kyungsoo. Please, don't let go.”_ Chanyeol wants to say. Kyungsoo pulls away first, he doesn't even want to face Chanyeol, he lowers his head, hiding it from Chanyeol.

“Goodbye Chanyeol.” he says before walking out of Chanyeol's apartment.

Chanyeol cries as soon as Kyungsoo disappears from his sight. How can he let Kyungsoo go?

  
  
  


*

  
  
  


**From: My Yeolie**

Kyungsoo, please tell me you were joking? It's not April Fools yet, but please just tell me you’re not being serious

 

**From: My Yeolie**

Soo, please. Don't do this to me.

 

**From: My Yeolie**

Kyungsoo, I love you so much. You know that! Please give me a chance. Just one day. I'll leave all the technology and everything and make you feel my love. If it's still not enough, I'll let you go. Please..

 

**From: My Yeolie**

Kyungsoo please.. 

 

**From: My Yeolie**

I love you, Kyungsoo. I thought you said we'll always be together for 10, 20, 30 and even 100 years? Please

 

**From: My Yeolie**

Kyungsoo, I thought my presence is enough for you? It's a lie then? Soo… 

 

**From: My Yeolie**

I'm so sorry for not being enough. I'll always love you, my Kyungsoo. 

 

**From: My Yeolie**

Kyungsoo, I mean it when I say I'll always love you. You see me and hear me even when you can't. You make me feel like I'm the most special being when you look at me, I know you're not really looking at me but it felt like it. You make me understand what love truly is, even when I can’t say it directly to you, I realized it doesn't even matter when we're together. But I'll try to understand if you don't want me anymore, if you're tired from everything. I promise I'll try to understand. I love you so much, Kyungsoo. I hope you'll always be healthy and happy. I love you. 

 

**From: My Yeolie**

i love you

 

**From: My Yeolie**

Did I say it already?  _ Laughing face emoji.  _ My bad. I'll say it once again. I love you, Soo. Park Chanyeol loves you, Do Kyungsoo.

 

**From: My Yeolie**

Good bye, my love.

 

**From: My Yeolie**

Kyungsoo.. I love you.

 

Kyungsoo is listening to the incoming messages from Chanyeol, he couldn't stop crying in his room, his pillow is now soaked in his tears. He regrets breaking up with Chanyeol but he knew it has to be done. Kyungsoo couldn't think straight, he just wanted Chanyeol to hold him tight and tells him everything is gonna be fine, but he knew he can't do that when he himself is the reason why things are not fine. 

Kyungsoo misses Chanyeol's soothing breathing and heartbeat, he misses Chanyeol's hand caressing his arm when they're cuddling or his thighs when they're having sex. Kyungsoo misses Chanyeol's thumbs wiping his tears when he cries like this, when he is reminded by his dark past of losing his vision. Kyungsoo misses Chanyeol's kisses whenever Kyungsoo is doubting himself or hurting or whenever Kyungsoo is doing a good job. Kyungsoo misses Chanyeol. He types a reply to Chanyeol to tell him all these things, but he stops himself. He deletes everything he typed and puts away his phone. He takes out the matching bracelet he has with Chanyeol, he holds it tight in his hand.

Kyungsoo cries more, he tries hard to be quiet, he doesn't want to worry Minseok. He couldn't breath, everything hurts. Kyungsoo fell asleep after crying all night.

  
  
  


*

  
  
  


Minseok is thrown to the ground harshly and he groans in pain, Minseok is rarely complaining about pain, but this time he did. Kyungsoo truly outdid himself. 

“That was great, Soo! What's gotten into you?” Minseok says as he stands up, patting Kyungsoo's back.

“Nothing, hyung. Just a little bit more focused on training I guess.” he shrugs, his eyes are directed to the bench where Chanyeol usually sits on whenever he's visiting Kyungsoo. He takes a deep breathe, his chest still feels heavy with pain. He wants to cry again, but he can't do that, not now, not here.

He grabs his water bottle and drinks it all before running away to the toilet. He locks himself in one of the stall and cries. He wants Chanyeol to see him doing a great job, he wants Chanyeol to shower him with kisses right now, like he usually does. After he's done, he walks out from the toilet and washes his hand and face.  _ You'll be fine, Kyungsoo.  _ As he passes by, he smells something familiar, something he'll recognize in a second.  _ Chanyeol.  _ Kyungsoo shakes his head before continue walking back to the court. He's losing his mind, he misses Chanyeol so much that his nose is even starting to smell him.

Kyungsoo goes back to the court, takes the matching bracelet from his duffel bag, kissing it and going back to train with Minseok.

  
  
  


*

  
  
  


“Do Kyungsoo!”

Kyungsoo turns his attention to the voice that calls out his name harshly.

“What were you thinking?!” Baekhyun pushes Kyungsoo. “You broke up with Chanyeol? Just like that? The fuck?”

“Baekhyun, you're in public. I think it's best if you watch your language, you don't want your reputation to be dragged down by antis right?” Kyungsoo says quietly. They're now standing on the court, some people are staring at them but Minseok managed to make all of them continue whatever they were doing.

Baekhyun scoffs, “At times like this you're worrying about my reputation?” he points at himself. “Bitch, stop for a second and actually worry about yourself! You fucking break my best friend's heart. He did nothing but his best and I know that he made you happy. I just don't understand what fucking went wrong?! Why the fuck did you do that?” Baekhyun raises his voice as he talks, he gets angrier in every word he says.

“Baekhyun, I-”

“You know what? I thought you were smart, but no, I was wrong! You're a fucking idiot who lets go of the person who cares for you the most.”

“Are you going to let me explain, Baekhyun? Or are you going to keep shit-talking me?” anger is evident in Kyungsoo's voice.

“Kyungsoo, Baekhyun!” Minseok says sternly. 

“Hyung, just let me snap some sanity into his shit head.” Baekhyun says to Minseok.

“I think it's you who needs that sanity.” Kyungsoo replies just as angry as Baekhyun.

“Kyungsoo, you know what?” Baekhyun steps closer and grabs Kyungsoo's collar, he holds it tightly. “Be blind, Soo, whatever I don't care. You're still good in Judo, it's obvious. But at least when Chanyeol is around, you have a hand to hold instead of that freaking cane. You can be his voice and he'll be your eyes.” Baekhyun stares deeply into Kyungsoo, if looks can kill, Kyungsoo would be dead by now. “But whatever,” Baekhyun's voice turns lower as he lets go of Kyungsoo. “Do whatever you think is right! I just don't want you to regret it. Chanyeol truly loves you.” Baekhyun says in pain before walking away from Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo looks down on the floor as tears fall down his cheeks. Minseok steps closer and brings Kyungsoo close to his arms, he hugs the younger as his sobs become louder.

  
  
  


*

  
  
  


Kyungsoo wakes up and walks towards the kitchen. He wants to grab some snacks as he's exhausted from crying.

“Hey Kyungsoo.”

Kyungsoo is startled he almost drop the banana in his hand, “Junmyeon hyung?”

Junmyeon smiles before patting Kyungsoo's back - a habit he develops every time he comes over and meets the younger. “Yes, it's me. You still remember.” he chuckles.

“Of course, hyung.” the two of them sit on the dining chair across from each other.

“How are you, Kyungsoo?”

“I'm okay, hyung. How are you? I'm surprised you have the time to visit given the busy schedule you have.”

Junmyeon laughs, “Well, I guess I have to pay some visit to my hyung. Being around him always reminds me of who I really am, it kinda pulls me back to the ground. I miss him,” he pauses. “And you too. You're like our little brother.”

Kyungsoo laughs at that, “It's nice to meet you again, hyung. I'm glad you're healthy.”

After some more catching up on their jobs, Junmyeon suddenly mentions Chanyeol. He knew the two are boyfriends, but he doesn't know that they're no longer dating. “You know, you're so different, Soo. The last time I met you, I thought I've never seen you that happy. I guess Chanyeol really changed you, huh?”

Kyungsoo gives Junmyeon a sad smile as he looks down.

“I can also feel the change in Chanyeol. Soo, you're more talkative than before and it's a good thing. I like it when we're able to converse a lot, we kinda have a lot of similarities. And Chanyeol, now he knows where everything is placed. Before, he used to lose everything and forgets it. But now, he's much more organized and careful. I guess you two really take care of each other.” Junmyeon says, smiling as he sips his tea.

Kyungsoo just nods, tears almost fall down from his eyes, but he holds it back. He doesn't know how to respond to that when he's no longer together with Chanyeol. Thankfully, Minseok comes in with his two other brothers. The smell of food indicates that they just went out to grab some food and are about to eat dinner.

“Soo, where are you going?” Jongdae asks when Kyungsoo stands up from his seat, heading to his room.

“Come eat with us, hyung.” Jongin says.

“I'll just go back to sleep. I'm kinda tired from training.” he says quietly.

“But Soo-” Jongdae says before being cut off by Minseok.

“Alright, Soo. Have a good rest.” Minseok walks towards Kyungsoo before hugging him. “Let me know if you need anything, okay?” he whispers before letting go.

“Thanks hyung.” he replies before turning to the other Kims. “Enjoy your dinner, guys.” he walks back to his room and shuts the door quietly.

  
  
  


*

  
  
  


Jongdae quietly walks in to Kyungsoo's room before laying down on the bed beside him. He puts his arm above Kyungsoo's head to let the younger know that he's going to cuddle him. Kyungsoo doesn't protest, he lifts up his head as Jongdae sneaks his arm underneath and wraps it around Kyungsoo's body. Kyungsoo turns and places his head on Jongdae's chest as Jongdae rubs Kyungsoo's arm. 

“You wanna talk about it?”

Kyungsoo just sighs.

“Soo, I heard what happened with Baekhyun.” Jongdae sighs. “We both know how he is when he cares a lot about something.”

“I understand why Baekhyun did that.” Kyungsoo mumbles to Jongdae's chest. “I deserved that. Baekhyun was holding himself back, I knew he wanted to punch me in the face but he didn't. Even if he did, I still deserve that to be honest.”

Jongdae's fingers run through the younger's hair, “Chanyeol. He truly loves you. And I believe you know that.”

Kyungsoo nods.

“You know, if you're worried about Chanyeol, you don't have to. He's satisfied with what he has right now. Sorry, I mean  _ had.  _ It's enough for him to be able to see you and hear you. But maybe.. It's you who's not satisfied? Because you can't see him or hear him?” Jongdae slightly pulls away to look at Kyungsoo. “If that's the case, then no one can do anything about it. It's all up to you. But you see, Chanyeol would do anything for you. If you want him to, I bet he's gonna search for a voice to the end of the world if it will keep you as his.”

“I don't know what's the real reason why you broke up with him, but I just thought you shouldn't. You two are perfect for each other despite the circumstances.” Jongdae continues.

Kyungsoo keeps quiet.

“You want to try to date me? See if it's better to date someone who has a voice but isn't Chanyeol? I mean Chanyeol, Baekhyun and I are basically the same person just with different heights and voices. Obviously Baekhyun is not an option as he would probably kill you right now.” Jongdae laughs. “What do you say?”

Kyungsoo laughs and hits Jongdae. He doesn't have to answer, both him and Jongdae knows that it's only Chanyeol.


	16. Chapter 15: Closure

_Incoming call.._

_DKS❤️_

 

Chanyeol rubs his eyes repeatedly to see if it really is the right person who's calling him. He checks the number and it’s the same number as he remembers. It’s been almost 6 months since he last heard from the man, he can’t bring himself to delete the number so he just changed the name. Although Chanyeol never gets any news directly from his now ex-boyfriend, he keeps himself updated about Kyungsoo through the media. Chanyeol just watched Kyungsoo's live presscon for his upcoming paralympics games. He's glad that Kyungsoo is doing well, that he’s receiving more gold medals from his competitions. Chanyeol has always been worried for Kyungsoo during competition season because of that one time when Kyungsoo lost for the first time as a para-athlete. So whenever Kyungsoo is having a competition, Chanyeol always tries to attend it to support him and to make sure he’s leaving the court with no harm done. So far, he only missed one competition but Kyungsoo will never know.

Chanyeol takes a deep breath, he’s nervous about what his ex-boyfriend could possibly say to him. Is he going to tell him that he’s happy with a new boyfriend who can talk? Chanyeol doesn’t know if he’s ready to hear Kyungsoo’s voice again without having his heart shattered to pieces. He is considering of rejecting the call, but his love is too strong, so he accepts the call.

“Yeolie,” Kyungsoo says half crying. “Are you there?”

Chanyeol taps his phone twice, it’s his sign to let people know that he’s on the other line.

“I..” Chanyeol could hear Kyungsoo’s light sobs. “I miss you.”

 _Is Kyungsoo drunk?_ But he doesn’t sound so drunk.

“I think I’m dying. My head hurts, my chest hurts, everything hurts.” Kyungsoo cries harder. Kyungsoo isn’t a crier drunk, he’s usually quiet and sleepy when he’s drunk, so he’s definitely not drunk and something isn’t right. Chanyeol doesn’t wait for another word from Kyungsoo, he gets ready to come over to Kyungsoo’s place, he knows something isn’t right and Minseok is currently on vacation with Yixing.

“Yeolie, my whole body feels hot, but I feel cold.” now Chanyeol knows, Kyungsoo has a fever.

Chanyeol grabs his hoodie, the one Kyungsoo loves the most which he returned after he broke up with Chanyeol. He gets his car keys and quickly drives away to Kyungsoo’s apartment. Chanyeol goes to buy some groceries first, just in case Kyungsoo’s fridge is empty, and he buys some medicines as well. Chanyeol taps his fingers on the steering wheel impatiently, he drives as fast as allowed as soon as the light turns green. When Chanyeol arrives in front of Kyungsoo’s apartment, he doesn’t think much, he doesn’t want to lose his bravery, so he quickly enters Kyungsoo’s passcode and enters the apartment.

Chanyeol drops the groceries he bought on the kitchen island before quickly going inside Kyungsoo’s room, it’s been a while since he visited.

“Yeolie, I want Yeolie.” Kyungsoo mutters againsts the pillow.

Chanyeol stares at his ex-boyfriend. Kyungsoo starts to tear up, “I want Yeolie. Please.”

Chanyeol places his palm on Kyungsoo’s forehead and neck, Kyungsoo is burning hot. He caresses the younger’s cheek before kissing his forehead. “I’m here.” Chanyeol says in his mind.

“Chanyeolie?” Kyungsoo asks, holding Chanyeol’s hand. Chanyeol could feel the heat from Kyungsoo’s hand. He takes it in his before kissing it. He walks out of the room before Kyungsoo could ask him to stay longer until he forgets to cook some food for Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol heads towards the kitchen and quickly cooks a chicken porridge for Kyungsoo. Chanyeol could easily moves in the kitchen because he has memorized it, it has the same arrangement as his own kitchen. After about 20 minutes, Chanyeol goes back to the room with a bowl of porridge, a glass of water, and medicine.

Chanyeol helps Kyungsoo to sits up, placing the pillow against the headboard of the bed. He puts his hoodie on Kyungsoo and the younger just follows it.

“Yeol? Is it really you?” Kyungsoo asks, hope is evident in his eyes as he grabs Chanyeol’s hand and he feels the matching bracelet that they have together. Kyungsoo’s other hand is tracing Chanyeol’s face, from his eyebrows, his eyes, his nose, his lips, his cheeks, and his ears. He takes a deep breath and he could feel Chanyeol’s scent from the hoodie. “It’s you.” he says, smiling.

Chanyeol nods and rubs Kyungsoo’s hand. Out of old habit, Chanyeol takes a spoonful of porridge and makes it touch Kyungsoo’s lips so the latter could eat it. Kyungsoo complies, he eats his porridge well and consumes the medicine.

Chanyeol is about to get up from where he’s sitting and cleans the dishes, but Kyungsoo’s hand stops him. Chanyeol looks at the latter, he’s no longer his but why does he keep on feeling like they still belong to each other?

“Chanyeol..” Kyungsoo weakly says. “You’re not leaving, are you?”

_I never left, you did._

Chanyeol puts down the bowl back to Kyungsoo’s desk before going back to the bed to hug Kyungsoo.

“Stay with me, please.”

Chanyeol doesn't need to be told twice, so he lays down on the bed beside Kyungsoo with his hands around the latter. Chanyeol would blame it on old habit when he continuously kissing the younger’s temple.

 _I still love you._ is what every kiss says.

“It’s really you. I could hear your heartbeat again.” Kyungsoo says in his sleepy tone.

Chanyeol feels hot despite the cold air, it’s not only because Kyungsoo is transferring his body heat but also because how close he is to the love of his life. He missed this feeling.

Chanyeol still doesn’t understand why Kyungsoo left him, but for now he’s not going to question it and he’s not letting go of Kyungsoo. Maybe this is the closure that the both of them need.

“I wanna kiss you, but I don’t wanna make you sick.” Kyungsoo says almost too softly as his heavy eyes are starting to shut completely, his grip on Chanyeol’s waist is loosening.

If Chanyeol isn’t thinking rationally, he’d immediately connect their lips together, but he didn’t. Kyungsoo is right, he can’t be sick too when he needs to take care of Kyungsoo.

 

 

 

After an hour of sleeping, Chanyeol is awaken by the increasing heat from Kyungsoo’s body. Kyungsoo is now shivering and sweating as he starts to talk in his sleep.

“Yeolie, I’m so sorry for leaving you. I love you.”

Chanyeol is frozen there, unable to move. He has missed hearing those words from Kyungsoo’s mouth. Tears start to well up on his eyes, he needs his Kyungsoo back. He gets up from the bed, taking a cold towel from the bathroom then puts it on Kyungsoo’s forehead.

“I miss you, Yeolie.”

Chanyeol is trying his best to focus on taking care of Kyungsoo, to help him gain his health back. He doesn’t want to think much about what he says, but it still gets to him.

“I mean it when I said let’s always stay together, but I-” Kyungsoo begins to cry with his eyes closed. Chanyeol grabs some tissues and wipes Kyungsoo’s tears and his own.

“I dreamed of you coming here and sleeping with me a while ago. Maybe I miss you too much.” Kyungsoo says slowly, almost stopping for a few seconds between every word.

Chanyeol manages to check the other man’s body temperature from time to time. Chanyeol is relieved when it shows that his temperature is getting lower, but Kyungsoo’s sleep talks remain the same.

“I wanna sleep with you. Chanyeol, let's go to bed.” Kyungsoo opens his eyes slightly, Chanyeol knows that Kyungsoo is under the influence of medicine and he won't remember this tomorrow. Chanyeol is stuck between two options whether to leave Kyungsoo and mend his own heartbreak or stay and make the best out of it but he probably has to start all over again in trying to let Kyungsoo go. He looks down at Kyungsoo carefully, tears are in his eyes even though it's almost closing completely.

Chanyeol chose to _stay_.

Chanyeol makes himself comfortable on the bed next to Kyungsoo and back to his first position. Arms wrap around the younger as he rests his head on Chanyeol's chest.

If tonight is all Chanyeol have then he won't let go of Kyungsoo. At least not tonight.

 

 

 

The time on his phone shows that its almost 8 am. Chanyeol looks down on the man sleeping in his arms - he's sleeping peacefully, soft snores can be heard from him. Chanyeol places his palm on the younger's forehead and he's grateful that his temperature is back to normal. Chanyeol hugs the man in his arm tighter, savoring every second. Before he can let himself cry, he gets up carefully from the bed, untangling himself from Kyungsoo's grip. He takes the thermometer to make sure Kyungsoo is really back to normal. Once he is sure, he heads to the kitchen to make some breakfast.

Chanyeol sets down the breakfast on Kyungsoo's desk along with some medicine. He looks at Kyungsoo one more time before kissing him on the forehead, caressing his hair. “I love you.” he says, still soundless.

Without leaving any notes on Kyungsoo's phone, Chanyeol left. He hopes that it was the closure he needed to let go of his love.


	17. Chapter 16: Another Closure

Kyungsoo wakes up with a familiar scent. When he realizes it, he quickly sits up on his bed and reaches out to the other side. It's empty, but Kyungsoo thought Chanyeol was there. Was he dreaming then?

Tears start to well up through his cheeks. He misses Chanyeol. The last six months have been the hardest time to go through. He feels like crying every time he trains, in the middle of his training he would direct his eyes at the bench where Chanyeol usually sits on while watching Kyungsoo. For some reason he feels like Chanyeol was there. Some other times he would smell Chanyeol's scent, it's like he never left Kyungsoo. And this morning is like one of those days. It feels too real to be a dream.

Kyungsoo gets up from his bed and begins to make his bed. He suddenly realizes that he’s wearing something that’s different from what he remembers, he feels the fabric, it feels familiar, it smells familiar. He puts his arms around himself as if hugging the hoodie, or rather the person who owns it. It's still here? He thought he returned it already.

He grabs his phone and talks to it, “Call My Yeolie.” even after all these months Kyungsoo can't bring himself to change the name. After the third ring, Kyungsoo hangs up. He's not supposed to do this.

He opens Chanyeol's soundcloud to check if he has uploaded anything new. He did. It's a duet - Kyungsoo could recognize one of the voices, it's Jongdae's, but he can't recognize the other. He knew he has heard this song before in Chanyeol's soundcloud, it was after Kyungsoo's second meeting with Chanyeol - when he discovered soundcloud for the first time and he scrolled through Chanyeol's whole page. He likes that voice. He never knew who that was because Chanyeol never told him.

_“I used to sing with Jongdae and posted it on my soundcloud, but I couldn't do it anymore.”_

Kyungsoo remembers Chanyeol said it once. So it's Chanyeol??? Is he missing his voice so much that he posted his old cover? Kyungsoo can't stop listening to the song, he's falling even deeper for Chanyeol but the man is no longer his. Kyungsoo is already crying, but he cries harder when he heard the lyrics.

[ _“Now I know that a love too deep brings a sad ending.”_ ](https://youtu.be/lCAaBrw8JnA)

It's really goodbye, isn't it? And it's Kyungsoo's fault. He doesn't know how he or Chanyeol would heal from this situation.

_“Please be happier than me.”_

But Kyungsoo's happiness is with Chanyeol. And he lets him go. And it will always be his fault.

  


He plays another song, this time there's only one voice and it's the voice that he fell in love with. Why is Chanyeol reposting these songs? Does he want Kyungsoo to listen to his voice? Or he wants to tell Kyungsoo the lyrics? Maybe both? Either way, Kyungsoo is now on the floor, crying.

[ _“The injury seems worse than I thought it'd be. The pain seems to dig in deeper than I thought it would.”_ ](https://youtu.be/P3d8V8LpuxI)

Chanyeol is singing what Kyungsoo is thinking. And Kyungsoo never felt this much pain throughout his whole life.

_“Please just stay by my side, please remain here. Don't let go of my hand as you're holding it in yours.”_

_But at least when Chanyeol is around, you have a hand to hold instead of that freaking cane._ Baekhyun's words are echoing in his mind. Baekhyun was right, Kyungsoo knew that but he was being a coward.

_“The sharp words you said to me. Those empty eyes, that cold expression.”_

Was that how Kyungsoo look like when he broke up with Chanyeol?

_“I can't endure it any longer, the days without you.”_

Kyungsoo almost calls Chanyeol again after hearing those lyrics.

_“Please just hug me, hug me even for a while.”_

That's exactly what Chanyeol did before Kyungsoo left. It pains Kyungsoo to replay that moment when he broke Chanyeol's heart. He was ungrateful and unmerciful. He hates himself for doing that, but that was what he thought was best.

_“I love you. I love you.”_

Kyungsoo never heard those words in Chanyeol's real voice, so hearing it now hurts him so much.

  


After crying for almost an hour, Kyungsoo stands up and puts his phone down on the table before sitting down on the chair. He drops his head to the table when it hits something that wasn't supposed to be there. Kyungsoo feels around it, there's some plates, a cup - still quite warm, and some medicine. Who did this?

Kyungsoo is too hungry and exhausted to think further about this or to suspect anyone, so he starts eating the food in front of him. He takes the first bite and starts tearing up, it tastes too familiar. He has been eating this breakfast whenever he falls sick for the last three years. Kyungsoo chews on the food slowly, savoring every taste, it could be the last time he'd ever taste it. He doesn't want to take it for granted.

Now Kyungsoo is confused. Everything feels like a dream, but a little too real to be one. Chanyeol feels like a dream but a reality at the same time. Being in love with Chanyeol is real, he knows that for sure, but now it's no longer in his reality. He's gone. Kyungsoo lets go of him first. Kyungsoo knows that.

  


*

  


Everything is so familiar yet so strange. He has been here before, he has worn this hoodie before, but he's by himself. Instead of a strong hand, he's holding his cane - something his hand had barely touched for the last three years. Baekhyun is right, at least he had a hand to hold instead of this freaking cane. But he lost it. Maybe today is the closure he needs.

Kyungsoo goes on a roller coaster ride. He doesn't even know if someone is sitting beside him, he doesn't care. He sits in the very front seat, he's not scared - he can't see anything anyways. The countdown begins, Kyungsoo closes his eyes before the ride finally begins. “Park Chanyeol, I love you!! Do Kyungsoo loves you!!” Kyungsoo screams when the ride reaches the top. “I love you.” he says again, this time softly. If there's someone sitting beside him, that person must have heard him. He starts to cry again, it doesn't stop even after the ride stops. The staff had to tell him to get off the ride,  “Excuse me sir, _you two_ have to leave the ride now.” Kyungsoo nods and drags himself out of there. He's too broken to pay attention to what the staff said. He doesn't care about anything but Chanyeol now.

 

 

Kyungsoo walks around the amusement park until he found the haunted house. He doesn't go in, he can't. Not when Chanyeol isn't around to hold his hand. He stands there as every memory from the haunted house plays in his mind. How Chanyeol forced himself to be brave and pretended everything is alright until he gave up and dropped on the floor, crying. Kyungsoo smiles at the memory. If he could relive that day, he would.

He stands there for a few more minutes until someone approaches him. “Excuse me? Are you lost?” the man says.

“Uh, I'm.. I'm looking for..” Kyungsoo pauses, thinking which cafe he went to before with Chanyeol. The one where they bought ice creams.

The man glances at Kyungsoo's side before continuing, “Ah you're looking for the Frozen cafe?”

“Do they serve ice creams?” Kyungsoo asks, he didn't even question how the man could immediately guess what he was looking for.

“Yea, they do. They serve hot beverages too.” the man explains.

“Yes, that one.”

The man explains the direction and Kyungsoo immediately goes there, it wasn't a difficult walk, he could easily find the cafe.

“What do you like to order?” one of the staff asks in a friendly tone.

“Uh,” Kyungsoo rubs the back of his neck, he never really knew the name of that ice cream that Chanyeol ordered. “I'm not sure about the name, but it tastes quite like soda. It kinda has something that fizzes in your mouth. I think it also has some vanilla ice cream in it. I'm not sure how to describe it.”

The lady looks at Kyungsoo's side before answering, “Ah, the shooting star flavor? It kinda has strawberry jam in it.”

“Right. That one.”

Kyungsoo waits for his ice cream, he's planning to eat it here since he can't exactly eat it while walking with a cane in his hand. When the ice cream arrives, he smiles brightly, this is the second time he's eating the ice cream, only without Chanyeol this time. This ice cream kinda resembles Chanyeol - the man has a side full of surprises, but he's also sweet and soft.

Kyungsoo misses him. It gets worse when the cafe decided to play the newest released song, by his best friend which is composed by his ex-boyfriend. Kyungsoo hasn't gotten out of his apartment in a while, but he's pretty sure that almost the whole Seoul is blasting this song.

[ _“The answer is you, my answer is you.”_ ](https://youtu.be/p5jfwPNscYc)

In that moment Kyungsoo knows, no he already knew it, but he couldn't bring himself to admit it, so now.. in the same place where he tasted this ice cream for the first time, the place where he spent it with his love, Kyungsoo is admitting that it’s always been Chanyeol. Still is.

The ice cream is supposed to cheer him up, but he cries harder. He drops his head on the table to hide his ugly crying face. But it doesn't last long when someone taps his shoulder and hands him some tissues. That person doesn't say anything and just left once Kyungsoo thanked him/her.

 

 

Kyungsoo spends an hour in the cafe, listening to Baekhyun's new mini album, he hasn't been in touch with the man that much because both of them have been busy, so this is Kyungsoo's way of supporting his best friend. Or it may or may not be his excuse to find out about Chanyeol's heart and mind - since most of the songs are written by him.

He plays the first song, it's called, [ _Hurt._ ](https://youtu.be/4SFJoIOrLNo)

_“Find me just once, you know how much I want you.. I couldn’t find you even once. You hurt me, so bad.”_

These lyrics speak directly to him. He definitely hurt Chanyeol so bad, there's no denying to it. Kyungsoo wishes he could find Chanyeol too because right now he wants Chanyeol just as much as he wants him 3 years ago. But maybe, Chanyeol doesn't feel the same and Kyungsoo doesn't blame him for that.

  


Second song, [ _Going Crazy_ ](https://youtu.be/b9mgbuQEySk) _._

_“I hate you. Going crazy. All that's left for me is your deep scars and they'll never fade. I'm going crazy.”_

Kyungsoo definitely feels that he deserves this. He deserves the hate from Chanyeol, the latter has the right to be angry at him. Kyungsoo can definitely feel the anger and he's not blaming Chanyeol.

_“Call me crazy, I still want you.”_

And Kyungsoo still wants Chanyeol, but he doesn't deserve the latter.

_“Up and down like a rollercoaster.”_

Kyungsoo hears someone else's voice. It's quite familiar. _Ahh, it's Sehun._ Kyungsoo is delighted to know that Sehun and Baekhyun are able to collaborate. Kyungsoo is also happy about their long lasting relationship, they started dating officially a few months after their first date in Jeju. Kyungsoo could only wish that he's still with Chanyeol right now. Kyungsoo wonders if Chanyeol still wants him now.

  


[ _Moonlight._ ](https://youtu.be/YsE66VgVQds)

The song is getting slower and more mellow. Kyungsoo is starting to get emotional when the intro starts. It makes him reminisce the moments he had with Chanyeol.

_“A place where I can't touch you and can't even hold you. The reflection on the surface is not him. Your sad story that can't come true. The closer I get the stronger the pain will get. Just that love, stop, stop, stop, stop.”_

Does Chanyeol really want him to go away now? Kyungsoo deeply sighs, it's not like he deserves any chance from Chanyeol after all he had done.

_“No matter how much I talk, you can't hear me.”_

Chanyeol did has a lot to say, but Kyungsoo can never truly hear it.

_“A place where I can't touch you and we can't be together.”_

They're no longer together. Kyungsoo still can't accept that fact and he can't stop blaming himself.

[ That guitar solo. ](https://youtu.be/u8WHoyse3RM)

It must be Chanyeol who played it. Chanyeol always uses his guitar to tell Kyungsoo what he wants to say, maybe this is one of those moments.

  


[ _Smile On My Face._ ](https://youtu.be/9RNR7KRxzIU)

_“In the faint memories,  even now those are still pretty faint.”_

It's been 6 months, they've become faint memories to each other.

_“Maybe you're a heartbreaker, I'm sure you made my heart hurt.”_

Kyungsoo cries. That was why Kyungsoo didn't want to look at Chanyeol when they broke up. He can't bear to see the hurt on Chanyeol's face, even he knew he can't see it, but he still feels it somehow.

_“I did it all with a smile on my face, the traces has disappeared in my memories. What if they return back to me? I'll just smile and send them back. I did it all with a smile on my face, it doesn't have to hurt anyone. I don't hold onto you who is getting far. I want to send you off with a smile on my face.”_

So Chanyeol is ready to let go. He's not holding onto their memories anymore. Kyungsoo needs some closure too and this is part of it.

_“I asked you what the reason was, you hugged me without saying anything. That's when I knew that was the end of us, that's how you got far away.”_

Kyungsoo replays everything again, when they hugged for the last time. Kyungsoo must have been so cruel then.

_“The memories of me loving you, they just bury inside my heart naturally.”_

Kyungsoo has to let go. Completely.

_“If you want, I'll just stay. I'll just stay.”_

Now Kyungsoo is torn between letting Chanyeol go or ask him to come back.

  


[ _My Answer._ ](https://youtu.be/p5jfwPNscYc)

_“I may look strong even laughing, but actually I'm so alone. I may seem like I don't have any worries, but I have a lot to say.”_

That's truly how Chanyeol is.

_“I'll be more careful and protect you. So your heart will never get hurt.”_

Even when he's the one hurting, Chanyeol is still able to say that he's going to protect Kyungsoo's heart, the man who broke Chanyeol's first.

_“I've never felt like this before, like my breath will stop.”_

Kyungsoo felt that too.

_“The answer is you, my answer is you.”_

It's still Chanyeol for Kyungsoo. But is it still a mutual feeling?

_“Please don't leave me. Just let me stay by your side. No matter how you think, it's you.”_

Even after all those songs about letting go, the last song still says those word. _Please let me stay by your side._

  


Kyungsoo leaves the cafe and goes to his next ride, the chair swings, the ride he chose before. He relaxes there, taking in the calming wind that also dries his eyes. He closes his eyes, imagining that Chanyeol is sitting not so far away from him, but he's definitely not there. “I miss you, Yeolie. I'm so sorry.” he whispers, hoping that the wind will deliver it to the said man.

 

 

The very last ride. The ferris wheels. Kyungsoo rides it around the same time he rode it with Chanyeol. The sky is turning orange and the city lights are starting to appear one by one, the air is starting to get chilly. Kyungsoo enters the ferris wheel, not even caring who's joining him.

A few minutes has passed and no one says a word. Kyungsoo was sure that someone else entered with him, but that person isn't speaking with him or showing any sign that he's there with Kyungsoo. Maybe no one is even here.

A breeze of air hits him and a familiar scent enters his nose. His mind is playing tricks with him again, Chanyeol isn't here. Maybe Kyungsoo was too sick last night that he started hallucinating Chanyeol's presence.

“Yeolie, I'm so sorry.”

A few seconds passed before Kyungsoo continues, “I shouldn't have left you. I was a jerk. You were always there by my side but I took you for granted.”

A tear slips through Kyungsoo's cheek, “I wasn't in my right mind. I was tired, I thought you deserve better. Maybe it's just my excuse but that's how I felt. I'm sorry.”

Kyungsoo takes a deep breath, “The truth is,” he pauses. “At some point when we dated, a doctor told me that I might be able to regain my vision if I go through a surgery. But remember that one competition when I lost? That's when it happened.”

He begins to cry, he has been crying a lot today and he could feel that his eyes are swollen by now, “I completely lost my chance of regaining my vision. That competition made my condition worse.”

Kyungsoo wipes his tears only to have new ones slipping from his eyes, “I was so excited to tell you that I'll be able to see you soon, but I'm glad I didn't or I'll just end up disappointing you. So I thought I should just let you go.” Kyungsoo lets out a bitter laugh.

“I completely and permanently lost my vision, I was tired, and now I lost you too. I'm so sorry.”

Kyungsoo sobs, burying his face in his palms, “I wish I could turn back time. I don't I have the right to ask you to come back to me, so I hope you're doing well out there, Yeol. I love you.”

“I love you, Park Chanyeol.” Kyungsoo shouts to the air.

The man sitting across him is now crying with him.

  


*

  


_Knock, knock, knock.._

Kyungsoo has been standing there for the last 15 minutes, knocking on Chanyeol's private studio door. Maybe Chanyeol isn't there. Kyungsoo was considering going to Chanyeol's apartment but he doesn't have enough guts to do it.

“Chanyeol..” Kyungsoo says softly to the door. “If you're in there, I just wanna let you know that I'm truly sorry for what I did. I don't expect you to forgive me, I don't deserve it. But I just wanna say that I truly love you, Yeol. I meant it when I said let's always be together, even for 100 years. I'm sorry I let you go first. You made me so happy, and that word is not even doing it justice. I just- I miss you. Please continue to live well, Yeolie. Good bye.”

Kyungsoo turns around to head back home when he bumps into someone. Someone whose shape he recognized immediately, someone whose scent he's too familiar with.

Is he hallucinating again?


	18. Chapter 17: Stronger

“Idiot.” a familiar monotone voice says.

“Chanyeol?” Kyungsoo looks up, directing his eyes at the taller man.

“I hate you so much, you know that!” the device doesn't do Chanyeol's anger justice but Kyungsoo could feel it. “Why didn't you tell me the real reason why you broke up with me?”

“I-”

“You're an idiot, you know that Soo!”

Kyungsoo looks down, hiding his face from Chanyeol unable to say another word. He quietly sobs. How did Chanyeol know about it?

“Do you think I care that much about you being able to see me? If I want someone who can see me, I won't agree to be your boyfriend. This is so cliché, Kyungsoo.”

“I know, but I just thought maybe you get tired like I did.”

“I did, Soo. I get tired, many times. But I step back and that's one of the many times where I'm grateful that I can't talk, it keeps me away from saying stupid things and making stupid decisions.I knew being tired of our relationship is a temporary feeling, but my love for you is permanent.”

Kyungsoo looks up, he can't see Chanyeol or hear everything directly from his mouth, but he felt it. He raises his hand and rests it on Chanyeol's chest, it's beating fast. Kyungsoo puts his other hand on Chanyeol's cheek and he could feel tears slipping down. Kyungsoo uses his thumb to wipe it. “I'm sorry.”

“Do Kyungsoo, I don't fucking care about your eyes. I knew what I'm getting myself into when I agreed to be your boyfriend, no, even way before. I knew it when I decided to text you first 3 years ago. I knew.”

“Chanyeol..” Kyungsoo feels Chanyeol's cheek getting warmth.

“We worked on our dynamics before we even became official boyfriends. Yes it takes a lot of effort, but it works just fine. Like you said, not ideal but we're okay. And we're still okay.”

Kyungsoo begins to cry, he pulls his hands to himself and buries his face in it.

“Promise me you'll let me know how you truly feel. I'll give you some space if you're tired. But never leave me again, Soo. Please.”

“Okay.” Kyungsoo mumbles against his hand, and lets Chanyeol takes his hands away from his face.

Chanyeol kisses his hands before bringing him close to kiss his forehead. Kyungsoo puts his arms around Chanyeol's waist and cries in his chest. Chanyeol slowly caresses Kyungsoo's back and hair to comfort him. _Stupid,_ Chanyeol thought.

“I'm so sorry.” Kyungsoo says once again.

Kyungsoo tightens his hold on Chanyeol, he's afraid that Chanyeol would slip away again.

After a few minutes, Chanyeol pulls away. Kyungsoo doesn't want to let go at first, he's afraid that Chanyeol is just another one of his hallucinations. He keeps his grip on Chanyeol's waist and keeps his head against his chest. Chanyeol smiles at the smaller man as he lets Kyungsoo clings at him. Chanyeol steps forward, still with Kyungsoo pressed against his body, forcing the younger to step backward. Chanyeol enters the passcode to his studio and steps inside, still with the same position.

 

 

After Chanyeol closes the door, Kyungsoo hasn't let go of him. Chanyeol decides to carry the man inside, and he did. Kyungsoo easily buries his face in the crook of Chanyeol's neck. Chanyeol could feel that the other man is still crying. He puts Kyungsoo down on a chair, as he's about to stand up, Kyungsoo still doesn't let go, making him fall down to his knees in front of Kyungsoo - just the perfect position to do what he has been thinking of doing even before Kyungsoo broke up with him. He just needs to take something from his drawer and he'll be able to do it.

Chanyeol smiles one more time before rubbing Kyungsoo's cheek and places a quick peck on his lips - he's afraid he'd lose control if he lets his lips linger there longer and it's not the time to lose control, not yet. He quickly stands up before Kyungsoo could stop him.

“Chanyeol..” Kyungsoo pleads, Chanyeol squeezes his hand in return. Kyungsoo knows what this means, everything will be fine and after what happened, Kyungsoo must trust Chanyeol more.

Chanyeol is searching through his small drawer until he finds what he's looking for and grabs his guitar. He pulls the chair next to Kyungsoo and sits down. He types something in his phone, but he doesn't play it for Kyungsoo. He just places his phone on the desk beside him.

Chanyeol begins to strum his guitar, he knows that Kyungsoo won't need him to sing it. It's Kyungsoo's favorite song too.

[ _“There's a feeling within me, an everglow.”_ ](https://youtu.be/3WYsB6hPs34) Kyungsoo softly sings along.

Once the song ends, none of them move. Kyungsoo is just wiping his tears, his eyes are tired but it just won't stop. And Chanyeol is staring at Kyungsoo. The both of them missed this so much, being together, singing in the middle of the night, secluded in Chanyeol's safe place which Kyungsoo began to claim as his safe place too.

Chanyeol goes down on his knee right in front of Kyungsoo. He hands Kyungsoo a piece of paper.

“What's this?” Kyungsoo asks, he opens the paper without waiting for an answer. He begins to feel it and it has letters. Letters that Kyungsoo can read. Braille. He places the paper flat on his thighs and feels it.

“Wait, before I read this, did you learn how to write and read braille?” Kyungsoo reaches out to touch Chanyeol's cheek. He feels Chanyeol is smiling and nodding. Chanyeol really does love Kyungsoo.

“I'm gonna read it.” he smiles, trying hard to hold back his tears.

 _“Do Kyungsoo,”_ Kyungsoo reads softly. _“Will you spend the next 10, 20, 30 and even 100 years with me?”_

“Chanyeol, what?”

Chanyeol doesn't answer, he puts Kyungsoo's hand back to the paper.

_“Marry me.”_

“Chanyeol..”

The man takes his phone and plays the message he typed earlier, “I've been thinking about this for a long time, but you broke up with me first.”

“I'm sorry.”

“Stop apologizing.”

Kyungsoo nods. He feels the paper again, to make sure he read it correctly.

Chanyeol puts away his phone and takes Kyungsoo's hand in his, he starts to draw on Kyungsoo's palm.

“S.. O.. ?”

Kyungsoo smiles brightly, tears are streaming down his cheeks again, “What do you think idiot? Of course, yes, definitely, absolutely, sure. I will marry you, Park Chanyeol.”

The both of them lean in and kiss each other. It was a long overdue kiss. They've missed each other so much and filled with so much love. Before the kiss gets too heated, Chanyeol pulls away, quickly grabs his phone and types something.

“Something wrong?” Kyungsoo asks. Is this a hallucination too? Will he wake up on his own bed soon?

“Almost forgot something.” the monotone voice says. Chanyeol pulls out a small black velvet box, opens it and hands it to Kyungsoo.

The younger feels the box before his fingers reach the ring inside, “Chanyeol.” Kyungsoo takes out the ring, putting down the box on his thigh. He feels the ring and there's an engravement on it. It's not regular letters or braille. It's something like lines going up and down.

“What does it mean?”

“It's a soundwave of my guitar playing. I wrote a song for you and in that particular note the lyrics is supposed to be ‘I love you'.” Chanyeol takes the ring from Kyungsoo's hand and slides it through his ring finger. Kyungsoo is shaking, he's trembling from too much feelings. He never felt like this and he loves the feeling, he doesn't want to forget it. Chanyeol kisses Kyungsoo's hand again before moving to his lips.

 

 

*

  


They are laying on the couch in Chanyeol's studio with nothing but a blanket covering their bodies. They've spent a lot of energy on each other last night, but neither of them feels exhausted, just a little tired from walking around the amusement park and crying. Kyungsoo wakes up before Chanyeol does, and he spends his time touching his ring. It feels like hearing Chanyeol saying “I love you” to him repeatedly.

When Kyungsoo feels Chanyeol stirs his body and opening his eyes, he directs his eyes to face Chanyeol, “Morning, fiancé.”

Chanyeol lets out a quiet laugh. _Just how fast the night changes_ , he thought. Yesterday the man in his arms is his ex-boyfriend and now he is his fiancé. He leans in and pecks Kyungsoo's lips.

“I love you, Yeolie.” Kyungsoo says before kissing Chanyeol again. “Do you want me to grab your phone, so you can pour out your feelings on twitter?” Kyungsoo laughs. It's been a while since he teases Chanyeol about his twitter.

“Ouch!” Kyungsoo groans when Chanyeol slaps one of his butt cheeks. “You're so adorable. I'm sorry for letting you go.”

“Are you going to tell Baekhyun through twitter or should I call him first?” Kyungsoo laughs.

 

*

  


“What the fuck!” Baekhyun says as soon as Chanyeol and Kyungsoo walk inside the studio. Baekhyun had called Kyungsoo as soon as he read Chanyeol's tweet about their engagement. “You two are actually engaged?? The last time I checked you're ex-boyfriends. What the hell?!” Baekhyun‘s eyes are fixated on the reunited couple.

Kyungsoo laughs, “I was super sick two nights ago and didn't realize that I had called Chanyeol. He came over to my place and took care of me since Minseok hyung wasn't around. It felt like a dream to me, I didn't even know it was real until he told me. Then I went to an amusement park, the one we went to once and I just tried to relieve the memory. I did pour out my feelings at one point and I didn't even realize that Chanyeol was following me throughout the day. So he listened to every confession I said. It's embarrassing but it brought us back together.”

”That explains Chanyeol’s weird tweets.” Baekhyun says, mostly to himself.

”Baekhyun, please read them to me later.” Kyungsoo laughs before receiving a hit on his arm from his fiancé.

”You’re about to be exposed, Chan!” Baekhyun teases more.

“So basically, Chanyeol hyung is your stalker?” Sehun says, laughing.

“What?” Kyungsoo asks.

Jongin laughs, looking at Chanyeol who's feeling embarrassed, “Hyung, you didn't tell him?” Jongin turns to talk to Kyungsoo. “Soo hyung, Chanyeol hyung has been going to your training and competitions this whole time.”

Kyungsoo's face turns to a shocked expression as he turns to face his now fiancé. “I wasn't hallucinating? You were always there the whole time?” he says, cupping Chanyeol's face to feel his answer.

Chanyeol nods before looking down at his feet, feeling even more embarrassed.

“Yeolie, thank you. I always thought I was just hallucinating. And it's nice to know that I wasn't.” he pecks Chanyeol's lips.

“Okay, back to our first topic, so yesterday you two relieved your date together, just with a little bit of distance?” Sehun asks.

“Something like that.” Kyungsoo shrugs.

“Wow,” Jongin joins in. “And now you're getting married?”

Chanyeol nods.

“Congrats hyung!” Jongin says, followed by Sehun. They all stand up to hug the newly engaged couple.

Before Baekhyun pulls away from Kyungsoo, he whispers, “Junmyeon hyung and Jongdae agreed. We'll practice as soon as they get here. I also got Yixing hyung to play the piano.”

“Thanks baby.” Kyungsoo says a little too loudly and he feels Chanyeol pulling him closer.

“Calm down, tiger.” Baekhyun says, putting his hands up. “You're gonna be his husband soon and I'll keep being his baby.”

  


*

 

A few weeks later Kyungsoo is fidgeting in his seat, Junmyeon is taking too long to arrive. He's getting even more nervous, he doesn't want to lose his confidence.

“Why don't we take a picture while waiting for Junmyeon?” Yixing asks when he notices how nervous Kyungsoo is. He quickly gets up to take the picture. “Alright, 1, 2, 3..” Yixing snaps the picture and checks it. “Looking good, everyone.”

“You'll be fine, hyung. You'll do great.” Jongin reassures Kyungsoo, patting his back.

After 2 minutes, Junmyeon finally arrives, “I'm so sorry to keep you waiting, some of the older men just won't stop talking in the meeting.”

“It's alright, hyung.” Chanyeol signs. “Alright, let's eat then.”

 

 

“Babe, you okay?” Chanyeol asks through his device, taking Kyungsoo's hand.

“I'm fine,” Kyungsoo wipes his mouth with a napkin. “It's just, I have something to tell you.”

Chanyeol takes a careful look on Kyungsoo, is he changing his mind? Is he going go let go of him again?

“I need some help with it though.” Kyungsoo gets up from his seat, followed by Yixing, Junmyeon, Baekhyun, and Jongdae. _What's happening?_ Chanyeol thought.

“It's a song you wrote for Baekhyun's album. And I'd like to dedicate it to you, Yeol.” Kyungsoo says, taking one of the microphones.

Yixing begins to play. And Kyungsoo follows, _“In front of me, your steps are darker than mine. In my eyes, your tears cried for me more than for you.”_

Junmyeon sings the next part, _“When a rough stormy day came to me for no reason. Everything's just gonna be fine.”_

That's how Kyungsoo feels whenever Chanyeol holds his hand.

Followed by Baekhyun, _“You were always there for me. You held my hand.”_

Jongdae comes in for the chorus, _“Every time I fail, every time I fall. Give me strength and I will be stronger. Every time I doubt, every time I lose. You let me grow this much.”_

_“Feeling stronger, feeling stronger. The long darkness is lifted.”_

And it's true. Chanyeol has been taking away Kyungsoo's darkness, even before they officially met.

[ _“Like the sunlight, we are stronger, me and you.”_ ](https://youtu.be/X74rRPSdzLU) Kyungsoo sings, eyes directed to Chanyeol completely.

_“When I could only remember yesterday distantly. You turned today into something incredible. And tomorrow too.”_

And forever, Kyungsoo thought. They'll be there for each other for the rest of their lives.

When Yixing plays the last note, Kyungsoo steps forward, right in front of Chanyeol, only a table separating them. “Yeol, can you please come here?” Kyungsoo says, pulling out a box from his pocket.

Chanyeol already started crying when Kyungsoo started singing, and he cries even more when he noticed the small box, similar to the one he gave Kyungsoo.

“Park Chanyeol,” Kyungsoo takes Chanyeol's hand in his. “In the next 10 years, 20 years, 30 years, and 100 years, let's always be together.” he says as he holds up the ring. A ring that is identical to the one in his finger, just a slight difference in the engravement.

Chanyeol squeezes Kyungsoo's hand before pulling him in for a kiss. Their friends are clapping and whistling for them.

“Go get that dick, hyung!” Sehun shouts with a laughing Jongin beside him.

Kyungsoo puts the finger on Chanyeol's ring finger, “Check your phone.” he says.

Chanyeol takes out his phone from his pocket, there's a new notification from Kyungsoo. It's a voice message. He pulls his phone up to his ear before playing it.

_“I love you, Chanyeol.”_

Kyungsoo smiles, rubbing the ring on Chanyeol's finger. The older checks his phone again and takes a look at the ring. Both have soundwaves on them and it's identical. Chanyeol pulls Kyungsoo in for a hug, tightly, not willing to let go anytime soon or ever.

“You guys make me gain cavities.” Baekhyun says.

“Honestly yes, but I don't hate it.” Jongdae replies.

“But, he'll always be my baby.” Baekhyun whispers in Chanyeol's ears. Chanyeol hits him quickly before pulling him into a hug, along with Jongdae.

After he pulls away, Chanyeol begins to cry and he drops on his knee. He's too happy, he can't contain it in him. The man he loves is one step closer to being his lifetime partner.

Kyungsoo and Chanyeol are so in love with each other, they keep finding their way back to each other no matter how many times or how long they’re separated. It’s all they have.

And that’s enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter is around the corner and I need your help with it. Please check my twitter later for it!
> 
> If you have any question for the characters, you can drop it on the comment section or twitter or cc. And they'll answer through their social medias.


	19. Chapter 18: For Life.

Baekhyun fixes Kyungsoo's tie before stepping back to look at him, “You look so good, baby.”

“Baekhyun, don't. I can feel you're about to cry.”

“How can I not when my precious baby is about to get married to my best friend? I-” Baekhyun is cut off by Kyungsoo pulling him into a hug.

“Bitch, at least make it through the vow. Don't cry until then. You know I'll cry if you do.”

“I'll try, Soo. No promises.” he quickly wipes his tears before Kyungsoo can notice it.

After a few seconds of silence and light sobs from Baekhyun, the door is opened, revealing Minseok and Sehun.

“Hyung!” Kyungsoo greets, quickly running towards Minseok.

“Soo..”

“Not you too, please.”

Minseok stares at Kyungsoo, something he can do freely after Kyungsoo lost his vision. Minseok loves to do it. He smiles softly at the younger, “Seriously, Soo. I've seen you go through hell and back. I practically raised you while you're in Seoul. How can I not cry?”

“Please, I don't wanna cry now. Not until I make my vow to Chanyeol.”

Minseok pulls him into a tight hug, “Soo-yah, you deserve every bit of happiness that you have. I'll always stand by you as your hyung, you know that. I trust Chanyeol to take care of you from now on. I wish you two will always walk on flowery path.” Minseok pulls away to kiss the younger's forehead. “I love you.”

Kyungsoo gives up and cries, “Thank you so much, hyung. For never leaving my side. I love you.”

“How about me, hyung? Don't you love me too?” Sehun approaches him and wraps his arms around the older.

“You know I do, Sehunnie, you're my little brother.” Kyungsoo hugs Sehun tight. “Don't take too long to propose, okay? I wanna attend my babies’ wedding too.” Kyungsoo whispers so Baekhyun won't hear it.

“Go have yours first, hyung. Today is all about you and Chan hyung.”

Kyungsoo wipes the tears on his cheeks as he lets go of Sehun. Kyungsoo wonders what his soon to be husband is doing right now. Is he crying like he does?

Jongdae peeks by the door, staring in admiration at Kyungsoo, “You look great, Soo.”

“Thanks, Dae, I bet you look great yourself,” Kyungsoo smiles, expecting to be hugged by Jongdae. “You're not coming in?”

“I see you have enough tears in this room, so..” Jongdae says, looking at his eldest brother, his best friend, and the youngest among them.

“Dae,” Kyungsoo pleads. “I need your hug too.”

“Alright, just a quick one. I don't wanna break into tears, not until I hear you two say I do.” Jongdae walks into the room, hugging Kyungsoo quickly before heading back to Chanyeol's room. He doesn't look back at Kyungsoo, afraid that he might burst into tears.

 

*

 

Yixing stares at Chanyeol through the mirror as the younger tries to fix himself in front of it.

“How are you?” Yixing asks, pulling Chanyeol away from the mirror and helps him fix his tie.

“I've never been this nervous and excited.” Chanyeol signs.

Yixing nods, “Understandable.”

He looks at Chanyeol deeply, hands are holding the younger's shoulder, “I'm happy, Chan. I'm so happy for you.”

Chanyeol stares back at Yixing, “Thank you, hyung. For always being by my side.”

“That's my job, kid. You can't get rid of me even if you try.”

Chanyeol laughs quietly before hugging Yixing tightly. It feels weird. He won't be going anywhere, but it somehow feels like he's parting ways with Yixing. He's happy yet sad at the same time.

“Chanyeol!” Jongdae barges in suddenly, making the two pull away from each other. “Man, you look so good! So is your future husband.”

_Husband._ Chanyeol smiles at the word.

Jongdae breaks Chanyeol's thought when he pulls him for a tight hug, making Chanyeol wraps his arms around Jongdae's waist.

“Hey Chan..” he whispers. “I know how much you missed your voice, I miss it too, I miss singing with you. But..” he pulls away, staring at Chanyeol with teary eyes. “Never ever think that you're not enough for Kyungsoo. He loves you, he won't let you go this time. Okay?”

Chanyeol nods.

Jongdae cups Chanyeol's cheeks, “I love you, Chan.”

“I love you too, Dae.” he signs.

Chanyeol repeatedly looks at the mirror, checking every strand of hair, straightening his shirt, tie and tuxedo, pacing back and forth while rubbing two of his hands together.

“Chan, stop or you'll end up sweating!” Yixing says, reading Minseok's texts about Kyungsoo who is just as nervous as his fiancé here.

The door opens abruptly, revealing an excited Jongin and Junmyeon trailing behind. “Hyung!!” he shouts, running like a puppy towards Chanyeol before hugging him a little too tightly. “Finally the day comes!”

Chanyeol nods, smiling as he tries to hide his anxiety. Junmyeon seems to notice this since he had been in the same position a year ago. He steps in between his brother and Chanyeol, puts his hand on Chanyeol's shoulder and gives him a hug. “Hey, it's gonna be fine. Don't stress yourself.” Junmyeon rubs Chanyeol's back comfortingly.

“What if I mess up, hyung?” Chanyeol signs after he pulls away.

“Then we'll have to save your ass and make sure Kyungsoo still says ‘I do'”

Chanyeol begins to smile, straightening his tuxedo again before finally sitting down on the couch next to Jongin.

“You'll have a beautiful family soon, hyung.” Jongin says with sincerity in his eyes.

Chanyeol nods. Soon. Soon he'll be Kyungsoo's forever and Kyungsoo will be his forever.

 

*

 

 

Kyungsoo takes Chanyeol's hands in his, he looks up at Chanyeol, his eyes are already tearing up,

"Park Chanyeol," he smiles, a tear is already falling down his cheek. "I promise to be your lover, your best friend, and your partner for life. No matter what happens in the future, I promise to stay by your side, to hold your hand and to be your voice. I promise to always find my way back to you, to listen to your heartbeat, to accept you and to be worthy of your love. I've loved you for a long time and I promise to continue doing it for as long as I live."

Chanyeol stares at Kyungsoo with tears in his eyes. It's his turn now. He holds Kyungsoo's hand tighter, knowing that he wouldn't be able to say his own vow.

Jongdae takes the mic and unfolds the paper which has Chanyeol's vow written on it.

"Do Kyungsoo, I, Park Chanyeol, promise you that I will be your true love and companion. I promise that I will always hold your hand and see the beauty of the world for you. I promise to never leave your side for better and for worse. I promise I will take care of you and cherish you, I will try my best to always make you feel my love for the rest of my life. You taught me the true meaning of love, though I can't say it, you still hear me. I love you, Do Kyungsoo. Now and forever."

Baekhyun is already crying now while Jongdae is still trying hard to hold it back, at least he made it through the vow.

 

 

“Do Kyungsoo, do you take Park Chanyeol as your lawfully wedded husband?”

Kyungsoo directed his eyes to Chanyeol who is standing by his side. He can't believe that this same man will always be by his side forever starting today. “I do.” he finally says.

“Park Chanyeol, do you take Do Kyungsoo as your lawfully wedded husband?”

Chanyeol looks deeply into his about to be husband. He just needs to say those two words that he has practiced for almost a year. Chanyeol has been attending speech therapy secretly and he wants to surprise the man beside him. He wanted to be able to read his vow with his own voice, but he can't. He wanted to ask Baekhyun to read it for him, but he doesn't trust the man to be able to hold back his tears before he can even read half of the vow. Chanyeol was right, ever since the moment Chanyeol and Kyungsoo stood beside each other, Baekhyun has started to cry. So he decided to ask his best man, Jongdae, to read it, which was a great decision. But for this particular words, he wants to say it himself, Jongdae is the only one who knew what he's about to do. He takes a deep breath, his heart is beating louder and faster, he glances at his best man and receives a reassuring nod. Then he looks at the man beside him again.

_Silence._

Kyungsoo's eyes start to tear up, “Yeolie, do you not-”

“I do.” he says softly, too softly, but Kyungsoo could hear it. And that's when Jongdae joins the other best man, Baekhyun, in a crying session.

Kyungsoo's face turns into a shocked one, “Chanyeol, did you just?”

Chanyeol smiles, takes Kyungsoo's hand to his cheek, and nods.

“You may kiss the groom.”

Kyungsoo's hands trace every part of Chanyeol's face, from his eyebrows, his cheeks, his ears, his jawline, and his lips. “I love you, Yeolie.” they both lean in and connect their lips for the first time as husbands. In that moment Kyungsoo lets himself cry once again.

 

*

 

Minseok stands up from his seat, the room is quiet, waiting for him to start his speech. He slowly opens the folded paper with trembling hands. Yixing takes the paper from his hands and opens it before handing it back. “Take you time, love.” Yixing whispers with a smile.

Minseok looks at the happy couple who sits at the very front and center table. He brings the microphone close, “Hi everyone. For those who don't know, my name is Kim Minseok, I am one of the many Kims who's attending this wedding. I am Kyungsoo's judo trainer and flatmate.”

Minseok glances at Kyungsoo before looking back at his paper, “Because we’re both judo athletes, we get called as dense so many times, but I think our partners’ sappiness is rubbing off on us right now. Just look at us being teary-eyed.” he laughs a little, still looking at Kyungsoo.

“I have three brothers, and Kyungsoo is already like one and now he's adding another brother for me. I’m glad they’re all grown up now, less headache for me.” the guest laughs as he smiles, turning his gaze to Kyungsoo. “I met Kyungsoo when he was 4, he was so excited to learn judo even though he could barely carry his backpack. But since he was only 4 he was put into the junior class where they were basically just playing around to learn to control their muscles, while I was in the higher class and was already learning some techniques. Kyungsoo passed by my class one time. I was just practicing some moves and he stared directly at me, I was never that scared of a 4 year old in my entire life. But as I looked at him more, I found him cute and adorable with that big round eyes and heart-shaped lips. He's still cute by the way, only a bit more manly now.” Minseok looks at Kyungsoo, his smile makes a heart shape, his eyes are disappearing, just like how it was when he was a toddler.

“Whenever I finished my training early, I would always visit the junior class, I wanted to see that little boy who kept glaring at me whenever he passed by. And there I saw him, throwing the medicine balls aggressively. He stopped immediately when he saw me, then he came over to me and the first thing he said was ‘Fight me, I don't wanna throw balls, I wanna throw people like you did.’ and he hugged my legs, trying to make me lose my balance, he was really struggling. It was really adorable, I had to pretend like I lost my balance and threw myself to the ground. Ever since then, Kyungsoo stopped glaring at me and he would always cutely say to me ‘Hungie’, he can't say hyung yet, ‘Teach me later okay' and that's how we began training together, until now.” Minseok stares at Kyungsoo lovingly. If people didn't know, they'd think that they're real brothers.

“Now we know that when Do Kyungsoo is curious about something, he's gonna get it. And that includes Park Chanyeol. I remember when he was curious about Chanyeol for the first time, it was during Jongdae’s, my brother, musical because the guy was crying. Knowing how dense Kyungsoo can be, it was really heartwarming to see him cared for a stranger. I wanted to set them up but the timing wasn’t right. Kyungsoo never mentioned Chanyeol again until a year later when we all hung out together. He was so curious that he googled Chanyeol and LOEY. Ever since then, I knew that these two belong to each other. Many things happened between them, including a breakup and it devastated me, all of us who are close to them, to be honest. But as we all can see now, these two always find their way back to each other. So if I have to personify a phrase like ‘Never give up, dreams do come true’ then I’d say Kyungsoo is the one, with all the achievements he has gained, from that 4 year old boy who can’t control his limbs to the man who became Korea’s pride.”

Minseok turns to look at Chanyeol this time, smiling at the man, “Add a Park Chanyeol to the equation and you’d get a personification of the word ‘Soulmates’” the guests all clap for the happy newlywed couple who are now kissing each other on the lips.

“Kyungsoo-yah, no matter how far we’re separated or how old we become, you know that I will always be your hyung. I have always been protective over you, but the moment I saw Chanyeol beside you, I knew I don’t have to worry again. I know you’ll be just fine, and that he will take good care of my little brother better than I ever did. Because no matter what, I know you two will always find a way to each other. So here’s to you, soulmates!” Minseok raises his glass and the guests join him.

Chanyeol turns to look at his husband before connecting their lips. Kyungsoo smiles to the kiss, “I like it, the word soulmates.” and Chanyeol nods, pecking Kyungsoo’s lips one more time.

 

 

As the clap dies down, Baekhyun stands up slowly, heart beating faster and louder, sweats are starting to be visible on his forehead. Just like Minseok, he opens his folded paper with trembling hands. He fails to do it as he drops to his seat again. Chanyeol laughs at the sight, but a tear slips from his eyes.

“Damn it, I can't do it.” Baekhyun says, without realizing that he said it into the mic. “Why did you choose me?” he sighs, looking at Chanyeol as he stands up again. He wiped the sweat from his forehead and shakes his hands.

“Alright, here we go.” Baekhyun says, taking a deep breath, shaking his head. “You two are my best friends, though Chanyeol started first. But does it even matter though?”

“Oh yea, I almost forgot.. My name is Byun Baekhyun, I am Chanyeol's best friend from college along with Jongdae, though the two of us dropped out,” he laughs nervously. “I am also someone who sings most of the songs Chanyeol wrote and I happened to be his current husband's former crush.” he laughs again.

“Just kidding. The two of them are my best friends. I love them both equally.” Baekhyun clears his throat before continuing. “I met Chanyeol during our college orientation, I was a vocal major and he was in music composing. I still don't know how we started to become friends, but I guess the saying is true, the two of us along with Jongdae do share one brain cell. We just clicked immediately, each of us knew that the other two would do embarrassing things and whenever it happens, instead of protecting their image, we would just join them. True one brain cell, I guess.”

“There are so many memories of Chanyeol, I can't just pick one, but I have to right? Alright, so there was one time when none of us are feeling romantic and we didn't have a partner. But we needed a love song so badly. Being the music genius that he is, Chanyeol wrote a song. Let me tell you, it was a hit song, almost the whole Korea played it or at least acknowledged the song. I performed that song many times and since it was a success, I asked him what's the inspiration behind those lyrics. I was expecting a cheesy love story, but you know what I got? ‘Um, Baek, it's actually about my dog back home, Toben.’ I never sang that song the same way ever since.”

“I think it's already a fact that Chanyeol is a music genius, but when he started writing songs like a machine, being all smiley and giddy every single day, I knew something was happening. Long story short, I found out that my smart best friend and my baby, Do Kyungsoo, is the inspiration behind all of those love songs. I felt so betrayed because none of them said anything to me.”

Baekhyun looks down on his paper before glancing at Chanyeol, smirking, “There was another time when we were in a meeting, Chanyeol was so distracted but we let him write all over his notebook, we thought he's probably feeling extremely inspired. So after the meeting I was so excited to read the lyrics. But what did I find? It was ‘I love Do Kyungsoo's written all over the book. I felt like I was looking at a teenage schoolgirl being in love.”

Kyungsoo is laughing at Chanyeol who is looking down with flushed cheeks. Kyungsoo kisses Chanyeol's cheek, “You're so adorable, Yeolie-ah.”

“So, Kyungsoo-yah, I hope you know what kind of a dork you're marrying.” he laughs and the guests join in.

“I know, Hyunnie.” Kyungsoo replies, still laughing.

Baekhyun looks down on his paper again, “Like what Minseok hyung said, I knew that these two will always be there for each other. They're so in love with each other that it's giving me cavities, but I ain't complaining,” he sighs. “I can't believe I'm saying this, but it's cute.”

He smiles again, already starting to tear up, “Chanyeol, my best friend and Kyungsoo, my baby, please live well and continue to love each other. If any of you let go of each other, I'm taking matters to my own hands. Mark my words.” he glares at the couple who are laughing at his speech.

“I'm serious!” he says. “Anyways, you two deserve all the happiness in life,” he looks at the couple lovingly. “Looking at you two, it makes me believe in true love.” Baekhyun quickly wipes the tear that slips out of his eyes. “Here's to Chansoo!” he raises his glass as the guests follow and cheer.

 

*

 

Chanyeol is now at the piano, sitting properly. He has never been this nervous to play the piano in front of a crowd.

“Whatever happens, keep going, okay Channie?” Baekhyun says in his ears. Baekhyun is supposed to stand at the center of the stage to sing the song Chanyeol wrote for this exact moment, but he doesn’t. He waits for Chanyeol to begin playing before walking back to his seat and take Kyungsoo to the stage.

 

 

_2 weeks ago Baekhyun called Kyungsoo in the middle of the night._

_“Soo, remember that one time you told me you'd do anything I ask you to do to Chanyeol if Sehun accepts my invitation for a date?”_

_“Huh?”_

_“Okay so you remember.”_

_“Baek..”_

_“Help me sing.”_

_“What?”_

_“There’s this new song that I’m learning and I think your voice would suit it well. You’re my baby who could sing and we never sang together - just the two of us, please?”_

_“But you're the real singer here, Hyunnie.”_

_“That didn't stop you from singing with Chanyeol in that trip to Jeju or when you proposed to him.”_

_Kyungsoo thought for a while, maybe singing with his former crush and his favorite singer isn’t a bad idea, it’s actually a dream come true._

_“Okay, tell me where and when we should practice.”_

_“Great! Love you, baby.”_

_"Love you too, Hyun.”_

 

 

Kyungsoo smiles at the memory, he leans in to the microphone and gets ready for what Baekhyun is supposed to do. Baekhyun had told Kyungsoo the truth earlier, about how it was supposed to be a surprise for Kyungsoo from Chanyeol, but Baekhyun decided that it’d be a surprise for the both of them. Kyungsoo was freaking out after Baekhyun told him that he’d be performing the song today, on his wedding day, in a few minutes. Kyungsoo almost back out from singing, but he thought that he had received so many surprises from Chanyeol, including this particular song, maybe he should give one back. He takes a deep breath, it's not because of stage fright but it's rather because he's trying to hold back his tears. If he cries, it's because he's so in love with Chanyeol and the lyrics he's about to sing is the things he'd like to say to Chanyeol, even though Chanyeol wrote it for him first.

_“This life has twists and turns, but it's the sweetest mystery when you're with me.”_

Chanyeol takes a look at the center of the stage, his husband is standing there, singing the lyrics that he wrote for him. He looks at Baekhyun and the idol is grinning while mouthing, “Keep going.”

_“You say a thousand words when no one else is listening, I will be. Every night and every day no matter what may come our way, we're in this thing together.”_

Chanyeol is starting to tremble, the lyrics truly hits him. It feels different to hear it from his husband's mouth. He almost hits the wrong key, but he manages to play it well.

_“The dark turns to light, we both come alive tonight. I'm talking ‘bout forever.”_

Chanyeol is getting a flashback of their very first date. When Kyungsoo told him about how his song has helped him to find his light again. And starting today, Chanyeol will always be there as Kyungsoo's light. For the next 10, 20, 30 and 100 years.

_“Never gonna let you go, giving you my heart and soul. I'll be right here with you for life. Baby all I wanna do is spend my every second with you. So look in my eyes, I'll be by your side..”_

Chanyeol glances at Kyungsoo. He means every word, Kyungsoo might not be able to see him, but he will always be there for his husband.

_“The stars may come and winds may blow, I'll be your shelter for life. This love, this love, I mean it ‘til the day I die.”_

Both of them are crying tears of happiness, knowing that they would spend the rest of their life together, continuously finding ways to communicate better. Feeling each other's heartbeat and warmth when nothing else works.

_“Never gonna let you go, giving you my heart and soul. I'll be right here with you for life. Baby all I wanna do is spend my every second with you. So look in my eyes, I'll be by your side..”_

Kyungsoo turns to face Chanyeol, a genuine smile is evident on his face, _“Yea, look in my eyes, I'll be by your side..”_

Chanyeol turns his eyes to look at his husband completely before his husband sings the last line. That day Chanyeol and Kyungsoo have promised each other that they'll continue to love each other.

 

 

[ _“For life.”_ ](https://youtu.be/MkUy0SN12OM)

 

 

Because maybe it's all they have.

And it's enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this, leaving kudos and comments. I really hope that you enjoyed it :) it means a lot to me! Here's to Chansoo! <3

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first EXO fic, let me know what you think of it. I'll gladly accept any constructive criticism or suggestions. I hope you enjoy it!  
> Don't forget to check out the sns au part (Chanyeol's private twitter) [ here](https://twitter.com/_imagines_BYE/status/1057460485769986049?s=19)


End file.
